7 Días
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Una semana, su primer encuentro. El doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur se entera al llegar a su hogar que su hermano menor a sido condenado a prisión por traición a la corona de Arendelle, lo que provoca que tome la decisión de tomar la invitación para la fiesta e ir con una semana de anticipación a Arendelle. Lo que no contaba era que conocería a una interesante rubia platinada
1. Saturno

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

**7 Días.**

_**Primer Día… Saturno.**_

.

_"Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio"_

_-Sailor Saturn._

.

_Sábado 18 de Diciembre._

Se miró en el espejo de aquel cuarto hecho de madera, el vaivén del barco se volvió más suave hasta casi desaparecer, el llamado del capitán anunciando la llegada al puerto de Arendelle lo hicieron suspirar de alegría, odiaba ese maldito barco.

Miro sus verdes ojos con determinación, se sentía algo nervioso por el hecho de saber que se encontraba tan cerca de su hermano, se pasó las manos por sus azabaches cabellos despeinándolos, él sabía que no era muy bien visto que un príncipe tuviera desordenado el cabello, pero le importaba muy poco aquello, ¿De qué le servía peinarse si se lo despeinaría en menos de unos segundos?.

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro admirando su semblante, sus cabellos cortos y ondulados se movieron con gracia, su nariz y mentón puntiagudo se hicieron notar ante el movimiento, se acomodó el cuello de su traje antes de aplicarse un poco de loción.

Salió entusiasmado de tocar de nuevo tierra, el frío viento por el invierno no lo desanimaron, y con una sonrisa les ordenó a sus hombres a descansar mientras que el capitán (su guardián) se disponía a seguirlo, el peli-negro le pidió que esperara junto a los hombres nuevas órdenes pidiéndoles que descansaran y que disfrutaran del pueblo como visitantes, no eran más de 8 hombres los que se encontraban a su disposición.

Fue recibido por los guardias de Arendelle a quienes les mostro la invitación para la fiesta de navidad.

Pidió el permiso de la guardia real de poder caminar hacia el castillo, y aunque tardaron decidieron acceder al pedido del príncipe quien camino gustoso por las calles de Arendelle, la gente lo miraba con curiosidad, pues a pesar de su atuendo real, el que estuviera acompañado por la guardia de la reina lo hacían más visible que el fuego en invierno.

Saludo a los que se le quedaban mirando, no porque se sintiera importante, sino porque eso era lo que él hacia cuando alguien lo miraba, les dirigía sonrisas y ladeaba la cabeza a modo de saludo, recordó los tantos regaños de su padre cuando lo atrapaba haciendo eso.

No tardó mucho en llegar al castillo, de una bella arquitectura, un poco más pequeña que la de las Islas del Sur, pero sin duda más hermosa que la de su hogar, lo hicieron esperar en una de las salas cerca de la entrada del castillo, aunque intuía que la Reina ya sabía de su llegada porque no tardó en aparecer.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio, entrando por las enormes puertas de aquella sala junto a la entrada del castillo de Arendelle, con el cabello platinado en una trenza que caía naturalmente por su hombro izquierdo, la piel de un suave color cremoso que le recordó a la vainilla, con esos ojos de un hermoso azul cielo que le recordó su lugar de nacimiento en pleno verano, el vestido que traía ella puesto era como de hielo, recordando las palabras del almirante que fue encomendado para el viaje a Arendelle por su padre.

"La Reina de las Nieves" dijo con un tono neutral mientras dirigía a los hombres, sin mirarlo, y sin la intención de seguirle hablando.

Escucho todos los rumores que corrían de ella con atención, no creía en ellos por completo, pero su madre siempre le decía que los rumores tenían algo de verdad, ya sea una invención por envidiosos, o por un malentendido, habían cosas en el rumor que no eran del todo mentiras.

Los rumores eran los hijos de la leyenda.

Aquella hermosa joven que aparentaba tener la edad de su hermano Hans le pareció sumamente admirable, el poder de hacer algo tan hermoso como un vestido con sus poderes le quitaba la ferocidad a estos, sin duda mostraba un dominio envidiable sobre su don ya que no era fácil conservar un vestido de hielo fresco y sin derretir.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que su tacto fuera frio, pues si su cuerpo emanaba frio era más sencillo que este no se consumiera en el calor, se preguntó si aquella nívea piel podía llegar a quemar de lo frío que estaba, o si se encontraba tan fresco como una bebida en verano y a pesar de que no la podía tocar, deseo sus manos rozar, preguntándose si ese deseo le nació por la curiosidad que desde niño le atormentaba o si era porque aquella rubia-platinada era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

-Majestad –reacciono reverenciándose hacia la Reina- Soy James, Doceavo Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Pero tienes el cabello negro –escucho una cantarina voz detrás de la platinada.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no se había percatado de las otras dos personas que entraron junto a Elsa, él sabía que no era muy observador, pero le pareció sumamente absurdo no haber notado a aquellas dos personas en partículas, pues la peli-roja le pareció de una personalidad muy agradable y divertida, pudo reconocerla como la princesa, pues también había escuchado de ella por parte de su padre al contarle lo que había causado en Arendelle su hermano menor.

El otro que venía junto a la peli-roja era un rubio alto y fornido, el pretendiente de la princesa, "un simple recolector de hielo" recordó lo dicho entre sus hombres, esos ojos ambarinos demostraban una personalidad fuerte y cautelosa, solitario.

"_Tienes el cabello negro"_ conservo la calma para no reír, aunque le fue difícil debido a que le comenzó a doler el estómago ante tal comentario, era la primera que se atrevía a decir algo sobre su cabello, apenas la había visto pero aquella joven princesa ya le caía de maravilla, anotando mentalmente en su lista de personas a quienes seria agradable conocer como la segunda en la lista, pues aquella rubia platinada se encontraba en el primer puesto.

-Herede el cabello de mi abuelo –comento sonriente James tratando de evitar reír a carcajadas, el peli-negro noto la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió la Reina a la princesa.

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hermana, Soy Elsa Reina de Arendelle, ella es Anna Princesa de Arendelle –la presento y ambos se saludaron inclinándose en una formal de reverencia- y él es Kristoff Bjorgman Maestro y Portador Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle, además del cortejador de Anna –el tono con el que dijo aquello ultimo le pareció a James que era una advertencia de que no se encontraba de humor para otro príncipe de las Islas del Sur, lo que lo hizo preguntarse si lo habían malentendido al llegar demasiado pronto.

Lo que lo llevo a querer explicarle los motivos de su pronta llegada a la Reina; _conservadora_, esa fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente en cuanto se vio caminando tras de ella rumbo al estudio para poder platicar de manera tranquila, tan callada y pasiva, miro la capa fina y larga de la reina, de un delgado y hermoso hielo, escarcha, brillante y sumamente hermoso.

Estiro su mano inconsciente y lo toco con cuidado, el frio que envolvió sus dedos masculinos fueron tranquilizadores y refrescantes, bajo la mano recordando que se trataba de una reina, y aguanto la risa por su inocente contacto, recordó que era un príncipe y debía de comportarse como tal, aunque lo único que quería era dedicarse a la salud de las personas como sanador.

Subieron las escaleras en forma de caracol y el peli-negro tuvo la oportunidad de ver mejor y más de cerca los copos de nieve de la capa, más detallada que los bordados reales, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le había tomado a Elsa hacer tan hermosos grabados naturales, ¿unos cuantos minutos o segundos? ¿lo pensó o simplemente lo sintió?.

Estaba fascinado por esos hermosos poderes, pero opto por desviar la mirada recordando que un caballero no debía ver tan ensimismado los atuendos de una dama, se concentró en los detalles de las paredes para distraerse.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrarse en el estudio y el peli-negro miró extrañado lo vació que se encontraba el pasillo de este, miro a la reina, si se tratara de otra persona, uno dispuesto a matarla ya lo habría hecho y nadie se hubiera percatado de ello, frunció el ceño con molestia antes de fijarse de nuevo en el vestido de la reina.

Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de esa pálida piel y rostro exquisito, rasgos finos y enormes ojos, cabellos peinados y de un hermoso rubio platinado, con esas manos pálidas y delgadas, pero, algo le decía que ella era un diamante, hermoso por fuera, pero fuerte por dentro, pero solo era una simple observación, una especulación.

Él no juzgaba a las personas, no creía en las primeras impresiones y pensaba que nunca se terminaba de conocer a una persona, sin embargo ella le parecía sumamente interesante, y no sabía si era por el aspecto recatado, firme e independiente, su serio semblante y su calculadora mirada.

Al entrar al estudio un hermoso reloj llamo su atención, las suaves campanadas que dio el reloj resonaron en el estudio de la Reina, remarcando las 4 de la tarde de ese día de invierno, la campanada provino de un viejo reloj situado al lado de las enormes puertas, perteneciente a generaciones y regalado por uno de los países bajos como muestra de aprecio a los difuntos Reyes, estaba muy bien conservado, de un suave color café chocolate, madera de caoba y aun impregnado con el olor a viejo mesclado con el de montaña, uno de los relojes más pequeños pero valiosos de todo el castillo, el favorito de Elsa al poseer tan hermosos grabados, pues era el único reloj que no tenía tallados de flores o pájaros, era un reloj donde se veían tallados pinos y nieve.

-Es un hermoso reloj –comento la profunda y algo ronca voz perteneciente al príncipe James quien observaba aquel sonoro reloj, al entrar a la habitación ese reloj había reclamado la atención sonando con ese suave campanear que acompañaban el sonido de la nieve como un cantar hipnotizando con su pequeña pero hermosa figura.

-Es mi favorito, fue un regalo de los países bajo –dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba en su cómoda silla tras el escritorio.

Tan pequeño pero hermoso, marcaba la hora suavemente, un reloj precioso que mereció su atención por mucho tiempo, los profundos ojos verdes dejaron de observar el reloj para posarse en la hermosa rubia-platinada que se encontraba observando también el reloj, la mirada perdida de la Reina y sus labios ligeramente separados le hicieron pensar que esta se encontraba recordado o pensando en algo, se dispuso a caminar hacia la Reina para explicarle su llegada, sus motivos, no quería ser malentendido, sabiendo la posición en la que se encontraban las Islas del Sur a los ojos de Arendelle.

-Primero que nada, pido disculpas por mi tan inesperada visita –se disculpó el peli-negro inclinándose un poco- Cuando llegue a las Islas del Sur y me entere de la situación no pude evitar el venir, pero si a usted le incomoda puedo buscar un lugar en el pueblo donde quedarme o me puedo quedar también en el barco –la forma tan formal en la que hablaba le pareció a la Reina muy forzado de su parte, como si este no estuviera acostumbrado o cómodo hablando de usted.

Él no se consideraba un experto en modales, estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de ese mundo de lujos, pero recordaba lo que le enseño su madre sobre aquello, las normas y reglas, se sentía extraño al momento de tratarla como "usted" no solo porque ella era dos años menor que él, sino porque la veía como alguien con quien se podría congeniar con facilidad teniendo una buena platica.

La sola mención de las Islas del Sur hizo a Elsa alzar la barrera, todos sabían que el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur había dejado el Reino por un largo tiempo, nadie sabía el motivo de este y el Rey solo aludía a decir que eran por asuntos políticos, Elsa no era de las que no confiaba en las personas, pero se concentraba en ser cuidadosa y calculadora cuando a su Reino y hermana se trataba; sin embargo el príncipe era un invitado, por lo cual no lo podría tratar fríamente como a Hans, decidió tomarse unos minutos antes de hablar calmadamente.

-No se preocupe por eso, usted viene en representación de los Reyes así que es un invitado, siéntase bienvenido –le contesto serenamente Elsa mirando como el joven se sentaba en la silla frente a ella con el escritorio de por medio.

-Mi motivo para tan pronta llegada es mayormente mi hermano menor, de ante mano le pido una disculpa por su comportamiento –se disculpó sinceramente James.

-Toda su familia ya se ha disculpado y como usted está enterado el príncipe Hans está cumpliendo sentencia y servicio a Arendelle –dijo Elsa tratando de no sonar aburrida por la conversación.

El príncipe pestañeo divertido, aguanto en su cabeza las tantas bromas y chistes que podía hacer mención ante ese argumento por parte de la reina, pero recordó que apenas ella lo estaba conociendo y podría llegar a ofenderse o enfadarse ante tal comportamiento, lo consideraría irrespetuoso aunque sentía que el algún momento su personalidad lo delataría, respiro tranquilamente antes de proseguir con la conversación.

-Me entere de ello –le afirmo James serenamente acomodándose en la silla para mirar mejor a la rubia-platinada- Majestad, la segunda razón por la que vine fue por usted.

Los zafiros agrandados un poco por la impresión de tan repentina confesión la hizo perder un poco la compostura, pero en menos de un segundo Elsa volvió a su estado neutro, aunque esos ojos color jade la perturbaron un poco, había recibido una que otra propuesta de matrimonio durante los últimos 3 meses pero todos y cada uno de ellos habían venido en forma de carta, esta sería la primera vez que tendría que rechazar a alguien en persona.

-¿Por mí? –pregunto Elsa algo confundida, deseando que no fuera una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Y si le dijera que se cómo inhibir sus poderes de hielo? –pregunto el peli-negro sonriendo un poco logrando que Elsa lo mirara completamente sorprendida y avergonzada por pensar que de una propuesta de matrimonio se trataba, James desvió su atención a la única planta en toda la habitación- Vera, yo obtuve poderes de pequeño, pero los míos no fueron de nacimiento como los de usted, lo mío fue por hechizo –confeso el peli-negro alargando la mano hacia la pequeña planta que adornaba el escritorio de la Reina.

La hermosa plantita de un verde brillante fue perdiendo color y vida al ser tocada por los largos dedos del príncipe, hasta volverse completamente negra, podrida, sin un rastro de vida, el peli-negro quito la mano antes de que la planta se hiciera cenizas y miro la cara de Elsa, la expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada de la Reina por la planta que no hace mucho Anna había colocado en el estudio hizo sonreír un poco al príncipe, James volvió a tocar la planta y a esta le regreso la vida que le había quitado, la albina suspiro aliviada al ver su plantita verde y radiante de nuevo, incluso le pareció que estaba más hermosa que antes.

La mirada azulada de la Reina se posaron sobre la planta, la cual tomo entre sus manos para mirarla de cerca, la inspecciono completamente, verde, brillante y sobretodo viva, la perfección en la que se encontraba la planta la sorprendió de gran manera pues hace menos de unos minutos estaba completamente negra.

-¿Cómo… –pregunto Elsa observando curiosa y fascinada al joven dejando la planta en el escritorio.

El peli-negro miro la expresión de la reina con cierto orgullo, pues eso mismo sentía él por los poderes de ella, busco las palabras correctas para explicarle el origen de sus poderes, sin llegar a asustarla, lo que más deseaba él era conocerla y si ella lo rechazaba entonces no tendría tiempo de saber más sobre tan bello don de hielo.

-Puedo quitar de apoco una vida, consumiéndolo en dolor y enfermedades o también de manera rápida como a la planta, fue muy traumático para mí, no podía tocar nada ni a nadie sin temer matarlo –respondió James melancólico.

Se golpeó mentalmente ante tan mal uso de palabras, confeso su mayor debilidad y miedo pero pensó que podría llegar a ser bueno empezar de esa manera y ahorrarle la sorpresa de los horribles que podían ser sus poderes.

-El hechicero que me maldijo había sido un empleado en el castillo, un fiel sirviente hasta que lo sorprendieron robando las joyas de mi madre, nadie sabía que era un hechicero hasta que mi padre lo condenó a muerte y ya en la horca el apunto a mi madre embarazada diciendo "maldigo al hijo que traes al mundo, tocar para morir, tocar para sobrevivir" –cito esto último con voz de viejito chochando lo que hizo casi imposible para Elsa el mantenerse seria.

-Pero usted le regreso la vida –le recordó Elsa mirando la plantita.

James sonrió aliviado, ella miro el lado bueno de todo aquello que le conto, la miro por un breve momento que le pareció eterno, ella era de las pocas personas que no le rehuían por tal maldición en sus venas, tal vez porque ella también tenía sus propios demonios.

-Eso lo aprendí no hace mucho, aunque no puedo hacer nada una vez que se haga cenizas –le respondió sonriente mientras jugaba con una de las hojas de la planta entre sus dedos desnudos- ahora no solo hago enfermar, también curo heridas y enfermedades, ahora no solo mato, también puedo dar vida –la felicidad que emitían sus labios lo mostraron también los ojos jade que brillaron al momento- aunque de pequeño no contaba con esta capacidad –confeso suspirando- mi madre mantenía cierta distancia sabiendo lo que ocasionaba mi tacto, no la juzgo, sé que me ama, como ama a todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

-¿También lo obligaron a usar guantes? –pregunto Elsa curiosa a lo que James asintió.

-¡Esos malditos guantes! Daban demasiado calor en verano –se atrevió a bromear, para luego continuar alzando la vista hacia los ojos de Elsa- el único que nunca me tuvo miedo fue Hans, bueno, yo tenía dos años cuando él nació así que crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, por mi culpa él enfermaba a cada rato y yo no sabía porque, estaba matando a mi hermano sin darme cuenta, a los 8 años mis padres me dijeron por que le ocurrían cosas malas a las personas que me rodeaban y me pidieron que tratara de no tocar a nadie.

-Comprendo cómo se siente –contesto Elsa bajando un poco la mirada.

-Deje mi casa a los 15 años, escuche un rumor por el pueblo de una hechicera que vivía en los bosques así que les informe a mis padres y me fui, mi madre me lo quería impedir pero mi padre pensó que era lo mejor para el pueblo y yo quería encontrar a la hechicera para que me quitara la maldición, me tarde 4 años en encontrarla y lo único que me dijo fue "lárgate niño solo el hechicero que te embrujo puede quitar el hechizo"

-Debió ser muy frustrante para ti –comento Elsa apoyando su mentón en sus manos olvidándose completamente de las formalidades por su interés en la plática.

-Lo fue, me puse a llorar de rabia y frustración –comento entre risas el peli-negro- le di tanta pena a la hechicera que me dijo que buscaría entre sus libros algo que me ayudara, al final ella pudo darme el hechizo de contrarrestar el otro embrujo, por eso ahora mis manos ya no son tan peligrosas, hasta hace una semana regrese a mi casa con los poderes controlados, esperaba ver a mi hermano pero me vine enterando de todo esto.

-¿La hechicera te ayudo a controlarlo? –pregunto curiosa Elsa.

-Sí, me tomo como aprendiz y me enseño todo lo que sabe de hechizos, me regalo uno que otro libro también –comento algo orgulloso el peli-negro a lo que Elsa sonrió.

-¿Entonces dices que puedes inhibir mis poderes? –la pregunta de la Reina ocasiono que el peli-negro dejara de jugar con la planta para observarla con sus ojos color jade.

-Podría, solo si tú lo deseas claro, solo funciona en los poderes de nacimiento –respondió sonriente- Ya lo he hecho antes, ayude a otros cuantos pero aun no estoy seguro si es permanente, por el momento solo te aseguro algo temporal…

Elsa miro al peli-negro pensar, parecía concentrado y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, si le hubieran dado esta posibilidad de desaparecer sus poderes hace un año lo hubiera aceptado sin dudar, pero hace apenas unos meses vio que sus poderes traían más felicidad que desgracias, había descubierto que era hermoso y daba vida también, sin sus poderes Olaf no existiría, las tardes patinando, los muñecos de nieve con su hermana por las noches en el salón de baile, sin darse cuenta, recordó cuanto amaba sus poderes de niña.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que los conservare –respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

El peli-negro miro a la Reina sonreír sinceramente y no pudo evitar el regresarle el gesto animado, era la primera que aceptaba sus poderes, había lidiado con unas cuantas personas, hombres y mujeres, con diferentes habilidades pero todas y cada una de ellas aceptaron sin dudar la propuesta del joven.

-Eres la primera de unos cuantos que acepta sus poderes –le comento sonriendo mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes- Creo que eso es muy bueno y bello de tu parte, aceptarte tal y como eres.

-Gracias –agradeció algo sonrojada por el alago del príncipe- ¿Hay más gente como yo? –pregunto ansiosa esperando atenta a la respuesta del peli-negro.

-Si, anduve viajando con la hechicera para poder controlar mis poderes y aprender de hechicería, así que se empezó a expandir un rumor sobre nosotros, nos empezaron a llegar hombres y mujeres de diferentes estilos de vida y poderes sorprendentes, fuego, agua, rayos, viento, cristal, arena… todos tenían algo en común, sus poderes eran de nacimiento ósea naturales, buscaban ser normales y se veían muy solos, pero, tú eres diferente, te ves feliz y creo que tu hermana es la causante de eso –comento observando fijamente los ojos de Elsa, quien tímidamente le sonrió.

Quieto, tranquilo, esas palabras no entraban en su vocabulario, tenía que estar completamente concentrado en una cosa para permanecer en un lugar por tanto tiempo y Elsa le dio aquella razón, una gran charla sobre la magia y la vida de ella, como la de él, riendo con las anécdotas del peli-negro fue que escucho aquella sonora risa, su modo de hablar era tranquilo y bajo, así que se sorprendió cuando ella se carcajeo en un tono más alto con el que hablaba con normalidad.

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente y con tanto interés que lo motivaron a seguir hablando y hablando sin llegar a omitir ningún detalle de lo que lograba recordar, se paraba y daba vueltas por el estudio mientras hablaba haciendo mímica con las manos también, con expresiones y tonos de voz para poder narrar mejor aquellas escenas en su cabeza.

La fluida platica se volvió amena y serena, ni el Príncipe ni la Reina se dieron cuenta que se trataban con normalidad e informalidad, preguntándose mutuamente sobre la magia, la rubia-platinada escuchaba fascinada todas y cada una de las respuestas de las preguntas que le lanzaba y el peli-negro trataba de responder lo más sinceramente posible y con lujo de detalles cada pregunta que le hacia la Reina.

Elsa entendió de apoco la personalidad de aquel individuo sentado frente a ella, parecía ser una persona seria pero hablaba de forma natural, cortes y cálidamente, le gustaba pasarse la mano por los cabellos negros revolviéndoselos y despeinándoselos aún más, era sin duda una persona agradable y sumamente curioso ante todo, cuando platicaba lo hacía honestamente, se había parado una que otra vez mostrando su lado impaciente y aunque sus modales no eran perfectos mantenía la compostura lo mejor que podía, además de que cada vez que citaba a alguien lo hacía imitando la voz de esa persona, _juguetón_, esa era la palabra para describirlo y a Elsa se le hacía difícil recordar que era hermano mayor de Hans.

-No creo que Hans te odie –le reconforto Elsa jugando con una pluma.

El peli-negro estuvo a punto de reprochar pero unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos desviaran la vista hacia esta, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Gerda se asomó sonriendo algo nerviosa, observo a ambos jóvenes y alegre les informo que la cena ya estaba servida, Elsa sorprendida volteo a mirar el reloj que marcaban las 9 de la noche, habían pasado más de 5 horas platicando.

La cena fue agradable, conoció mejor a la hermana de la reina y el rubio aunque en un principio parecía tenso e incómodo por su presencia termino agarrando confianza y participo con uno que otro comentario, logrando que el ambiente fuera ligero y agradable.

Fue después de la cena cuando por fin pudo visitar a su hermano, el frio y la oscuridad que invadía las mazmorras hicieron dudar a James de que su hermano estuviera en ese lugar, el olor a metal oxidado, lo mareo un poco, se revolvió los cabellos con su mano derecha ya que la izquierda la tenía ocupada con una lámpara de gas que le había dado el consejero de la Reina, la soledad que se sentía en ese lugar (dado a que Kai se había salido con los guardias para darle privacidad) le causo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Camino con pasos pausados hacia la celda donde le habían indicado que se encontraba el prisionero, tomo la llave que le dieron la cual mantenía encarcelado a su hermano y abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza, la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana enrejada iluminaba el lugar con tonos azulados, un bulto oscuro en una de las esquinas llamo su atención.

-¿Hans? –pregunto temeroso de que esa mancha obscura fuera su hermano, dolido por verlo en ese lugar y triste al saber los motivos por los que estaba en ese estado.

El peli-rojo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando lo escucho, no logro reconocer la voz, al principio pensó que se trataba de algún guardia, pero estos no eran para nada educados con él como para nombrarlo por su nombre, abrió los ojos topándose con el peli-negro iluminado por la poca luz que entraba a la celda.

En los primeros 5 años después de la partida de su hermano deseo mirar de nuevo esos cabellos negros como el carbón, esperó pacientemente porque este volviera a su lado, soportando las burlas y los maltratos de sus demás hermanos completamente solo, con la esperanza de que su hermano James, su mejor amigo volviera, pero conforme pasaron esos 5 años la esperanza desapareció y los últimos 3 años se limitó a seguir con su vida.

-¿James? –la voz profunda de Hans casi del mismo tono que la del peli-negro le hicieron afirmar al príncipe que se trataba de su hermano, la incredulidad con la que salió la voz del peli-rojo hizo al peli-negro entrar a la celda.

Toda duda desapareció al ver a su hermano hecho un ovillo en esa esquina, entro apresurado y dejando la lámpara a un lado se limitó a acercarse a él, había extrañado a su hermano en todos esos años, había entrenado duro para volver con él, no hubo día en que no pensara en su hermano, recordando las lágrimas saladas que empapaban las mejillas de un Hans de 13 años _"no me dejes solo" _recordaba esas palabras tan claras, aun cuando fueron dichas en susurros.

-¿Así que viniste lo más rápido que pudiste solo a burlarte de mí? –le pregunto el peli-rojo de forma tosca, raspante y fría logrando que James parara en seco mirándolo a los ojos gracias a que la luz de la lámpara de gas lograba iluminarle la cara a Hans, esos ojos del mismo color que los de él, pero a la vez tan diferentes, una mirada que James no pudo descifrar, ni reconocer.

-No vine a burlarme de ti –le contesto el peli-negro sin aliento, extrañado ¿Dónde estaba su hermano menor? ¿Quién era ese hombre frente a él?- Hans ¿Qué paso?

-¿Tiene eso importancia? ¿Cuándo te importo a ti lo que pasara conmigo? –le escupió cada pregunta cual acido en cara.

-Siempre me has importado –confeso confundido James logrando hacer fruncir el ceño al prisionero.

-¡Claro que no!, nunca te importe, al final fuiste igual que los demás –alzo la voz el peli-rojo, el sonido de cadenas, le hicieron ver a James que su hermano se encontraba esposado de las muñecas y de los pies- ¡tú me abandonaste! en esa casa, en ese infierno –exclamo liberando el enojo, frustración y dolor de 8 años, atravesando a James con su afilada mirada.

-¡Tú sabes porque me fui! –le contesto James desesperado, sabiendo de antemano por que lo odiaba, con el deseo de abrazarlo, ¿Qué le hicieron a su querido hermano al que tanto protegió?.

-¡Y no volviste! –le reclamo Hans- Así que deja de comportarte como un hermano preocupado que ese papel no te queda.

¿Por qué demonios no volvió? ¿Por qué se tuvo que quedar con la hechicera a entrenar más? Tardo solo dos años en dominarlo, pero su deseo por saber más de la magia, su satisfacción de conocer aún más de lo que pocos conocían lo había impulsado a seguir estudiando, ¿Había sido egoísta? ¿Había sido una mala decisión? ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan codicioso, tan ambicioso? ¿Todo era culpa de él? ¿Qué su hermano estuviera encerrado, podía culparse por eso también? El pecado cometido por haberlo abandonado sabiendo lo aburridos que estaban sus hermanos como para molestar al menor de los hermanos, finalmente, él nunca lo protegió debidamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunto exasperado el peli-negro- ¿Cómo pudiste tratar de matar a Elsa y engañar a su hermana solo para convertirte en Rey? –le objeto decepcionado.

-¿Elsa? –pregunto el peli-rojo ignorando todo lo demás con una sonrisa ladina- Así que eres cercano a la Reina, bueno, supongo que se entienden perfectamente ¿no? ¿Te alegro encontrar a otro anormal?

-Mide tus palabras –le gruño James.

-¿O qué? –lo reto el peli-rojo- Dejaste de ser mi hermano hace más de tres años, ¡solo vete! –le grito Hans, con el sonido de las cadenas cual música de fondo entonando la tensión en el ambiente.

Jade y jade peleaban en una lucha, entrecerrados, enojados, James termino por desviar la mirada creyéndose el responsable por lo que se había convertido su hermano, dio media vuelta y cerro de un portazo la pesada reja, al salir de las mazmorras le arrojo a un guardia las llaves, no escucho cuando fue que Kai dejo de perseguirlo en su camino, ya que el secretario de la Reina comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente del joven príncipe, quien con la mirada en el suelo cargada de rabia y frustración se fue caminando a ciegas, en un abismo sin rastro de luz.

"_No me dejes solo"._

Camino por los muy poco iluminados pasillos revolviéndose los cabellos con ambas manos, exasperado salió del castillo respirando el aire frio y fresco, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, cerró los ojos para calmarse desabotonándose los primeros dos botones de su camisa y se limitó a caminar por el jardín disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esta, tratando de resolver su lucha interna.

En esos ocho años de separación jamás pensó en que esto pasaría, _"No me dejes solo",_ los recuerdos lo carcomían, caminaba arrastrando los pies por el suelo, sintiendo la nieve fría sobre la tela de sus pantalones y zapatos, dejando un camino pronunciado por sus pies enterrados, nunca antes había sentido tanto vacío como la vez que se enteró de lo que sus manos ocasionaban, todo estaba muerto, enterrado, se odiaba, había traicionado la esperanza de su hermano, la promesa.

"_No me dejes solo"._

El relinchar de un caballo llamo su atención, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de los establos, se paseó contemplando la tranquilidad y paz con la que se encontraban los caballos, se sintió horrible, su hermano estaba sufriendo, estaba perdido, quería enojarse con Hans por tratar de hacer algo descabellado como aquello que lo había condenado a prisión, pero no podía.

Los recuerdos de su hermano sonriendo y riendo lo invadieron, siempre le había gustado hacer reír a su hermano, en un principio al enterarse de lo que le hizo su hermano a Arendelle se sintió decepcionado, pero por más que quiso seguir con ese sentimiento no lo lograba, paso de la decepción a la confusión, su hermano no sería capaz de hacer eso, lo quería excusar, quería encontrar algo que lo hiciera perdonar esa conducta tan inadecuada, ese acto de violencia pero no lo encontró, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

"_Dejaste de ser mi hermano hace más de tres años, ¡solo vete!"_

Esas palabras dichas con tanto veneno y resentimiento le calaron en lo más profundo del alma, sentía que se merecía el desprecio de Hans.

-¿James? –el llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El peli-negro volteo hacia dónde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con Kristoff, notando impresionado al enorme reno tras el güero, camino hacia ellos tranquilo, era la primera vez que veía un reno.

-¡Oh! Perdón, pensé que no habría nadie por aquí –se disculpó James tratando de que su voz no saliera entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta, se acercó al reno- ¿Es tuyo?

-Es mi mejor amigo, se llama Sven –se limitó a contestar el rubio sacándole una sonrisa al peli-negro- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto al ver a James tan decaído pues en la cena había estado de lo más animado, había platicado con una facilidad tan natural que Kristoff olvido que lo acababan de conocer.

De hecho el rubio se había sorprendido de lo bien que se la había pasado, al principio estaba algo incómodo, pues se trataba de un príncipe, un extraño y el hermano mayor de Hans, pero el chico se las arregló para poder hacer un ambiente completamente agradable, se habían tardado en terminar de comer dado a las risas y platicas que se llevaron a cabo durante la velada.

Pero aquel joven bromista estaba en esos momentos tan serio como él, los ojos verdes se veían apagados, el cabello negro estaba completamente despeinado (más de lo normal), tenía la corbata desanudada y desabotonados los primeros 2 botones de su camisa, Kristoff no era experto en sentimientos, ni mucho menos en hablar, pero era observador y estaba más que claro que algo había ocurrido con el peli-negro.

-Si –contesto el príncipe pero al ver la ceja levantada del rubio bajo la mirada- no –suspiro- Ya sabía que él me odiaba, lo presentía, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Creo que no seré de gran ayuda para ti, no tengo hermanos –le advirtió el rubio algo apenado.

-Solo distráeme un poco para que se me pase esta amargura –pidió sonriendo un poco el príncipe acariciando la cabeza de Sven, el reno miro al rubio insistente para que este hablara con el peli-negro, Kritoff miro al reno de vuelta y rendido se dedicó a tratar de levantarle el ánimo a James.

-Uh, no soy muy bueno hablando, pero hace poco tuve una pelea con Anna, así que creo que comprendo tu amargura –comento Kristoff lo primero que se le vino a la mente sintiendo el golpe que Sven le dio con una de sus astas, _"¿Es lo mejor que pudiste decir, en serio?" _fue lo que Kristoff escucho en su mente al ver la mirada que el reno le dedico, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros.

El peli-negro observo divertido al rubio, cuando entro en el comedor pudo observar la burbuja en el que se encontraban sumidos aquella pareja, pues aunque no se tocaban, aunque no lo decían, las simples miradas que le dedicaba la princesa al rubio cuando este hablaba, la atención que prestaba a los minúsculos comentarios de Kristoff; la mirada del rubio hacia Anna, la sonrisa que le surgía al escucharla decir su nombre, era una pareja que podía envidiarse muy fácilmente, se notaba el amor entre ellos, más no era empalagoso, era una pareja digna de ver.

El hecho de pensar en una pelea entre ellos dos, aun cuando apenas los conocía le pareció algo extraño, pero hasta las mejores parejas tenían problemas, supuso que había sido una pelea algo tonta de enamorados pero no pudo evitar estar curioso, y es que así era James, el peor de los curiosos, uno de sus mayores defectos.

-¿Por qué pelearon? –pregunto apoyándose contra la pared del establo.

El rubio miro avergonzado al peli-negro, no sentía propio el hablar con otras personas acerca de su relación con Anna, pero esta era su oportunidad para tener la opinión de alguien de su mismo género, además de que no tenía pensado entrar en detalles.

-Ella quiere que valla al baile pero yo no me sentiría a gusto con tanta gente importante –confeso después de vacilar un poco.

-¿Y Anna y Elsa que son? –pegunto divertido el peli-negro soltando una carcajada, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara un poco, James se dedicó a ponerse serio para no incomodar a Kristoff- Anna es muy linda, es carismática y sabe entablar una buena conversación, se puede pasar un buen rato estando con ella sin tener que hablar mucho, ¿No crees que algún otro lo notara?

El rubio ensancho los ojos, eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento, todo ese tiempo pensó en su comodidad, olvidándose de lo hermosa que era la peli-roja, ella fácilmente se abrió camino a su corazón, rompió las barreras que con el tiempo él formo, algún otro podrá apreciarlo también, ¿Cómo pudo omitir algo tan importante como eso? Le había molestado cuando ella observo lo guapo que era el príncipe, pero en el baile habrían demasiados por dónde escoger, además de herederos, solteros, con buenos modales y excelentes bailando.

-Van a venir muchos solteros como yo, aunque no tan guapos –se atrevió a bromear al ver la cara del rubio, quien al parecer estaba meditando las palabras del príncipe- probablemente buscando una pareja y una solitaria peli-roja, risueña y además de eso princesa no pasara desapercibida para ellos.

-No había pensado en eso –se sinceró el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Es obvio, se nota la confianza que se tienen a leguas –le comento James dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el brazo al rubio- pero no estaría de más el que sepan que alguien ya la corteja.

-¿De qué sirve que un recolector de Hielo la corteje? –bufo el rubio.

-No eres un simple repartidor, recuerda que tienes un título –le apunto el peli-negro recordando el titulo con el que lo había presentado la Reina- los títulos valen entre nosotros, sin importar el origen, el ahora príncipe de Corona antes era un ladrón –le recordó James logrando sacar una sonrisa al rubio.

Platicaron otro buen rato, disfrutando del calor del establo, el peli-negro agradeció en silencio al rubio por haberle ayudado a pasarse aquel mal trago, aunque sabía que tendría que encarar de nuevo a su hermano, no dejaría las cosas así como así, _"no me dejes solo"_ sin duda aunque era tarde, cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Lalalalalalala~

Un **Mini-Fic** de 7 capítulos, sobre la semana de James y Elsa, y como se conocieron, este capitulo algunos lo conocerán por haber leído mi long-fic_ "El Amor Es..."_ y bueno, tal ves este capitulo lo reconozcan, pero a pesar de que le quisiera agregar o quitar cosas no podía xDDD porque así es como pasan el primer día Elsa y James.

Aunque ya los siguientes días los desconocen :BB

Los capítulos van por orden de los días:

Saturno= Sábado.

Sol= Domingo.

Luna= Lunes.

Marte= Martes.

Mercurio= Miércoles.

Júpiter= Jueves.

Venus= Viernes.

Aclaro por si les quedaba la duda de por que le había puesto "Saturno" al primer capitulo xDDD

Como en mi otro fic no pudieron ver detalladamente el proceso de James y Elsa hice este pequeño fic por si se quedaron con más ganas de ellos dos, para los nuevos y que apenas conocen a James pues solo espero que les haya agradado mi OC xDD

Sin más me despido :BBB

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	2. Sol

_Nosotros somos como dos gotas de sangre que salimos de la misma madre, eres y serás por siempre mi hermano y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, aún nos queda momentos únicos por vivir, y ser cómplices de nuevas travesuras, es raro decirte a ti un "te amo" pero no necesitas saberlo porque realmente tú lo sientes._

* * *

**7 Días.**

_**Segundo Día… Sol.**_

**.**

_Siempre el sol en el verano trae alegría _

_pero el frio del invierno nos trae reflexión. _

_Lo que tú prefieras te ayuda a pasar cada temporada feliz _

_dando gracias por vivir. _

_-Acuarius._

**.**

Domingo 19 de Diciembre.

La mañana era fresca pero él se mantenía tranquilamente observando absorto por la ventana la nieve caer, tan suave y elegante, los pequeños copos de nieve le recordaron a la reina, quien se había comportado amablemente con él el día anterior, muy a pesar de su comportamiento tan inapropiado, al menos para un príncipe, al dirigirse tan abiertamente de esa manera a una reina, y sin embargo se alegraba de poder actuar normalmente con ella, porque así su estadía sería más placentera.

Los pensamientos hacía la rubia platinada desaparecieron al recordar su propósito principal, su hermano Hans lo odiaba y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer para conseguir el perdón de su hermano, si es que el peli-rojo lo llegara a perdonar, lo cual dudaba de gran manera, aquellos ojos verdes cual veneno y afilados destrozaron sus esperanzas de que su hermano volviera a sonreírle.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro que empaño el cristal frente a él, miró la bruma frente a él como una metáfora de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, levantó su mano derecha y dibujó en la ventana la palabra "perdón", la observó con pesar observando en las letras su propio reflejo, tan claro se veía que no podía evitar leerse completamente, sus ojos verdes lo miraban detenidamente y el paisaje de fondo se vio difuso y confuso para él.

Pasó su mano por el vidrio empañado y frío borrando la palabra lentamente con pereza, observó sin mirar el paisaje nuevamente, el vidrio se empañaba un poco con cada respiración natural del peli-negro, su reflejo en el cristal le era indiferente, no le era grato ver una mirada, un semblante tan decaído como el que mostraba en esos momentos, prefiriendo el divagar entre sus pensamientos complejos.

-¡Ya! –articuló aburrido levantándose de su lugar.

Seguía en ropas de dormir, e intuía que el desayuno se serviría pronto en el comedor donde sus anfitriones lo estarían esperando, miró su maleta arrojada en una esquina, en la noche le dio tanta flojera acomodar sus cosas que solo sacó su pijama y durmió, aunque más que flojera era cansancio y enojo lo que lo llevo a arrojar todo por el suelo mientras buscaba desesperado las ropas de dormir, miró el desorden con una enorme mueca de desagrado.

No es que fuera la persona más limpia del mundo, pero simplemente no le agradaba mucho el desorden, a veces pensaba que era porque el castillo de las Islas del Sur siempre estaba limpio y ordenado, otras porque su madre los educo de esa manera, pero a veces simplemente pensaba que él era raro.

Recogió las prendas con cuidado y observo los colores de distintos azules, blancos, negros, rojos y violetas, eran los colores que más usaba, aunque sus preferidos eran los azul marino, acomodó el traje que usaría ese día, de negro y azul, sobre la cama y se volvió al desorden para comenzar a acomodar sus demás trajes en el ropero del cuarto.

Terminó en poco tiempo mirando el cuarto ya recogido y ordenado, tomó su maleta vacía y la escondió entre el ropero y la pared, se cambió de ropas acomodándose las mangas largas del saco; gracias a que anduvo de viaje en viaje experimentó varias veces los fríos vientos y nieve que no había en las Islas del Sur, donde mayoritariamente el sol y las temperaturas altas eran presentes.

Ese frío no era nada al que sintió en los bosques del Reino de Deltber; se acomodó el cuello del sacó, la corbata blanca y se abrocho los botones del chaleco azul marino, su saco negro lo dejo abierto notando frustrado el largo de la cola, extrañaba los trajes casuales que usaba en los viajes, simples y mucho más cómodos, pero era un príncipe y estaba en un Reino ajeno donde representaba a las Islas del Sur, debía usar esos ostentosos trajes de su nación.

Miró sus cabellos desordenados con una sonrisa, era lo único que no podía tocar la corona de su reino, él decidía como acomodar o más bien como desacomodar sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches, recordando de niño como se molestaba cuando su madre peinaba sus cabellos, estirando y deshaciendo sus ondulados mechones, jalándolos hacia atrás y poniéndole una extraña mezcla de plantas para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Aunque nunca duraban en su sitio, por más que su madre los dejara completamente lizos, sus cabellos se comenzaban a ondular en menos de tres horas y volvían a quedar despeinados y rizados, su madre solía soltar un suspiro antes de reír ligeramente y acariciar su pequeña cabeza.

El recuerdo fugas de su madre logro animarle completamente la mañana, se puso un poco de loción antes de abrir la puerta de sus aposentos topándose con el consejero de la reina y mayordomo Kai, quien le indicó que lo estaban esperando junto al desayuno, caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, Kai lo seguía por detrás, lo cual le molesto un poco.

-Kai –llamó el peli-negro deteniéndose.

-¿Si alteza? –preguntó el hombre deteniéndose también.

-Camine junto a mí –pidió el príncipe con una pequeña sonrisa- No me gusta caminar solo.

-Por supuesto príncipe James –respondió sonriendo Kai caminando al lado del peli-negro.

-¿Cómo es trabajar para la reina Elsa? –preguntó curioso James ladeando una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

El consejero de la reina lo pensó un momento, buscando las palabras para describir lo que era trabajar para la corona, mientras caminaban con tranquilidad, el peli-negro esperaba paciente mientras miraba lo cerca que estaban de las escaleras del caracol.

-Maravilloso –soltó el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.

El peli-negro observo esa sonrisa pensativo, ninguno de sus súbditos le hablaban por órdenes del Rey quien prohibía a los criados el dirigirle la palabra a alguno de sus hijos, _"Deben saber cuál es su lugar"_, él sabía porque todos temían a su padre, lo respetaban por temor, un hombre de fuerte carácter y manipulador, pero a pesar de todo era su padre y lo amaba.

Le ayudo de cierta manera con lo de su poder, aunque se mantuvo apartado de él no le dio la espalda, pudo haberlo matado al nacer, ya que su padre sabia lo de la maldición pero no lo hizo, el rey hacía todo por su reino, y James era un peligro, pero no se deshizo de él, le dio una vida de príncipe, como a sus hermanos, como también una orden de usar los guantes todo el tiempo.

Una que otra vez sospechó que su padre no lo había matado para usarlo como arma contra las demás naciones, pero retiró esa idea en cuanto llego, pensando que su padre no sería tan cruel como para hacerle eso a su propio hijo, y esa idea desapareció del todo en cuanto se enteraron de la hechicera, pues su padre, el rey, le brindó su apoyo para salir del castillo y buscarla.

Llegó no hace más de unas semanas a su hogar después de 8 años, y su padre le brindo una sonrisa y un banquete, se sentaron y platicaron, les contó a sus padres todo lo que había hecho durante sus viajes, les platicó de su sueño de poder trabajar como sanador y ayudar a las personas en el área de la salud.

Y aunque su padre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ello, después de pensarlo empezó a alabarlo diciendo que podría curar reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas, nobles, y demás personas, y de esa manera las Islas del Sur sería más conocida y tendrían más y más aliados, sus padres por fin lo miraron con orgullo y felicidad, pero su felicidad no duró mucho al preguntarles por su hermano menor, enterándose de la desdicha que perseguía a sus padres por el menor de sus hijos.

Su padre lo quería como a todos sus hermanos, solo que no era el hombre más paternal del mundo y tenía muchas cosas que hacer como estar diciendo o demostrando su amor a 13 hijos, él lo sabía y entendía, pero le fue obvio que Hans siempre quiso que el Rey le demostrara su orgullo y amor.

Soltó un suspiro, su hermano solo estaba perdido y muy pocos lo entendían, cometió el error de alejarse a pesar de que fue por su bien; cuando llegó al comedor observó a Kristoff y a Elsa ya sentados en la mesa, ambas sillas vacías a los lados de la reina que se encontraba en el extremo llamo su atención, la princesa Anna aun no bajaba a desayunar, se paró junto a la reina brindándole una formal reverencia, a pesar de que se trataban con informalidad, él le brindaba sus respetos y servicios.

-Buenos días James –saludó sonriente la rubia platinada.

-Buenos días Elsa, –le devolvió el saludo el peli-negro tomando asiento a su lado izquierdo frente a la silla vacía y el rubio- Kristoff –saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –respondió el montañero sonriendo un poco.

-Anna debió quedarse dormida –soltó en un suspiro Elsa llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- ¿No les molesta esperar un poco más a mi hermana? –preguntó un poco avergonzada.

Anna llegó minutos después corriendo, el desayuno se sirvió justo cuando la princesa se sentó en su lugar, el peli-negro sonrió mirando a las personas sentadas en la mesa, disfrutaban de la comida mientras charlaban tranquilos sobre cualquier cosa, mayormente el tema principal era Arendelle.

-¿Qué es lo que más te está gustando de Arendelle? –preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

La pregunta lo agarro por sorpresa, se quedó en silencio meditando la respuesta aunque apenas llevaba un día había algo que lo cautivo del lugar tan solo con un simple paseo, no podía dar un comentario profundo, ni pensaba adular algo que no conocía pero desde que llego le llamo la atención la fauna infinita que se extendía a lo largo de las fronteras dando paso a las montañas, una exquisita vista natural.

-La vista de las montañas, en el barco, en el pueblo, incluso desde mi habitación puedo verlo –comentó sonriente- es una vista hermosa, en las Islas del Sur no tenemos montañas, así que es lo que hace más hermoso este lugar –reafirmó tomando un poco de jugo.

El desayuno no duro mucho, Elsa se retiró primero, seguida por la princesa por los preparativos del baile (del cual ella era responsable), el peli-negro miró al rubio y lo invito a jugar a las cartas, Kristoff se negó aclarando que no sabía jugar a ellas pero el príncipe termino convenciéndolo.

James no era muy bueno en las cartas pero necesitaba despejarse y pasar un rato con alguien para salir de esas inseguridades sobre el tema de Hans que lo perseguían sin piedad, el rubio pareció entender aquello pues después de aburrirse de las cartas decidieron intentar con el ajedrez.

La mañana le dio paso a la tarde con tranquilidad, Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio recordando sonriente la plática con su hermana la noche anterior, en la cena su hermana dejo un lugar libre junto a ella al igual que en la mañana (de alguna manera Anna había convencido a Kristoff de dejar esa silla vacía) para que el príncipe se sentara junto a ella y Elsa supo entender el significado de esa silla vacía al lado de ella.

_-Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer Anna –comentó Elsa seriamente recordando lo que la había impulsado a ir en la noche al cuarto de su hermana- Y agradecería que dejaras de hacerlo._

_-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida Anna sentándose en medio del desorden/ordenado que tenía por el suelo._

_-El Príncipe James está aquí para representar a las Islas del Sur –le comentó la Reina logrando que la princesa la mirara fijamente._

_-Pero lo tratas diferente, se nota que te gusta -comenzó Anna con reproche haciendo reír a Elsa._

_-Me agrada, que es algo completamente diferente –le corrigió la Reina tratando de parar de reír._

_-Te gusta –volvió a reprochar apuntándola con el dedo, tratando de así reafirmar lo ya dicho, la Reina bajó la mano de su hermana con su mano suavemente._

_-Estas enamorada –le apuntó Elsa apretando ligeramente la mano de Anna quien se sonrojó ante lo dicho por la Reina- Por eso ves amor por todas partes –le comentó Elsa sonriéndole._

_-Pero… _

_-Nada –le callo Elsa con autoridad lo que ocasiono que la princesa se cruzara de brazos con el ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas- Se cuál es tu intención, es buena, pero apenas lo conozco –le recordó sonriéndole._

_-No estoy diciendo que te cases con él, o que salgas con él –se defendió Anna- Solo quiero que empieces a buscar buenos candidatos –le confesó la princesa tomando la mano de Elsa con sus dos manos- Eres inteligente y hermosa, pero dirigir un Reino tu sola es difícil y cansado, Mamá y Papá se apoyaban con diferentes tareas, pero tú lo estás haciendo todo tu sola, porque quiero ayudarte es que te pedí que me dejaras a cargo del baile, quiero ayudarte con más cosas, pero aun no estoy segura en lo que te puedo ayudar y no quiero estorbarte._

_Elsa observo los tranquilos ojos de su hermana, tan azules como los de ella, los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas por el sentimiento cálido que la invadió, conmovida (por los hermosos pensamientos de la peli-roja) abrazó a su hermana quien le regreso el abrazo sonriente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa._

_-Prométeme que no solo te quedaras parada, por favor baila con los que se te acerquen –pidió Anna- Promete que empezaras a mirar chicos, pero no te dejes engañar como yo ante un príncipe guapo –le pidió entre risas la peli-roja._

_-Son muchas promesas, pero tratare de cumplirlas –le dijo Elsa sonriente también._

Si bien no se quejaba abiertamente de todo el trabajo que tenía por ser la Reina, admitía que era un poco pesado y le gustaría tener más tiempo para ella misma, ya que su rutina consistía en levantarse hacer cosas de Reina, pasar un tiempo con su hermana, luego dormir para el siguiente día hacer lo mismo, y no se diga de las reuniones con el Consejo, pues esto solo le aumentaba el trabajo de gran manera; hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo para ella, había olvidado el cómo se sentía estar encerrada en el cuarto y solo dedicarse a ella, pero era un pueblo entero al que tenía que mantener.

Ser Reina no era tan fácil, no había días libres, ni vacaciones, no podía levantarse un día y simplemente decir "Hoy no seré Reina", las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días, meses y los años que durara su reinado ella tendría que trabajar en lo mejor para el Reino, aunque lo que su hermana decía era cierto, sus padres contaron con más tiempo al dividirse el trabajo.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron saltar del susto, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que el sonido la aturdió un poco, riendo por su reacción dio el pase al que tocaba la puerta, no se sorprendió mucho de ver entrar al príncipe James, pues por algún extraño motivo creyó que este se aparecería en cualquier momento por su despacho.

-¿Y qué es lo que normalmente hace una Reina en su tiempo libre? –preguntó el peli-negro caminando despreocupadamente por el estudio ante la atenta mirada de la Reina.

-¿Solo viniste a preguntar eso? –le preguntó divertida Elsa.

-Soy una persona muy curiosa –le respondió simplemente el peli-negro encogiéndose de hombro, sonriéndole de lado- Cuando me pregunté eso no pude aguantar por saber la respuesta de la Reina de Arendelle –le confesó James caminando hacia el escritorio.

-¿No te parece eso algo irrespetuoso preguntándolo tan libremente? –preguntó la rubia platinada sonriéndole también, mirando como el peli-negro se paraba cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada, además de Kai, Anna y Kristoff nadie antes se había atrevido a rodear el escritorio.

-No si me contestas irrespetuosamente también –le apuntó el príncipe recargándose en el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos conservando la sonrisa.

-Eres muy extraño –le comentó la rubia negando con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una risita.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó el peli-negro mostrando una blanquecina sonrisa y hoyuelos en sus mejillas- Ya estamos progresando –dijo animado posando sus manos en el escritorio (para no resbalarse, ya que solo se recargaba con su peso) haciendo que Elsa rodara los ojos divertida.

Los azulados ojos de la Reina miraron al peli-negro que a su parecer estaba esperando su respuesta, pudo notar la impaciencia de él, pues James se encontraba moviendo los dedos contra el escritorio, logrando con ello hacer un sonido insistente que coincidía con la mirada jade, Elsa contuvo la risa que le invadió al observar su impaciencia.

-Curioso e impaciente… no es una muy buena combinación ¿verdad? –le afirmó Elsa a lo que el peli-negro se avergonzó un poco.

-Súmale a eso que también soy histérico con los ruidos –comentó entre carcajadas- si escuchó un ruidito tiendo a buscarlo por todas partes hasta encontrar el origen, creo que tengo muchos problemas –respondió divertido revolviéndose los cabellos.

La reina soltó las ligeras risitas que intentaba contener, acomodándose mejor en la silla para poder mirarlo mejor y no torcer todo el cuello hacía la derecha, se acomodó apoyándose en el brazo izquierdo de la silla y girando un poco su rostro, James le sonrió abiertamente enmarcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-Me gusta leer y pensar –comentó la rubia platinada con simpleza.

-¿No haces nada más? –preguntó asombrado el peli-negro.

-¿Hacer muñecos de nieve con Anna cuenta? –preguntó divertida mirando la mueca del príncipe.

-Algo que hagas solo tú en tus ratos libres y te guste –le respondió James con serenidad.

La reina se quedó un momento meditando la respuesta, cuando ella era princesa y contaba con más tiempo libre hacía más cosas para distraerse, ya que pasar el tiempo con Anna no era una opción por el temor de sus poderes.

-Me gusta dibujar, aunque no lo hago perfectamente –comentó tímidamente la reina- y la poesía.

-Esas si son respuestas –le apremió el azabache afirmando con la cabeza- ¿No tocas ningún instrumento? –pregunto curioso.

Elsa se sonrojo furiosamente por la vergüenza que le ocasiono esa pregunta, apartó la mirada hacia los papeles frente a ella tratando de evadir sin mucha astucia la pregunta, la reacción tan drástica de la rubia platinada lo dejo muy confundido.

-¿No sabes tocar ningún instrumento? –preguntó curioso ladeando la cabeza.

-No –masculló Elsa mirando fijamente los documentos frente a ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó divertido el peli-negro por la expresión frustrada de la rubia platinada.

-Porque los instrumentos me odian –refunfuñó la reina mirando al peli-negro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y yo que pensé que no eras mala en nada –murmuró risueño el peli-negro.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer –respondió Elsa sonriendo ligeramente- Siempre eh tenido cosas que hacer… –murmuró por lo bajo mirando de nuevo los montones de papeles frente a ella- como heredera al trono

El príncipe observo la mirada ida de la reina con curiosidad, pensó en la posibilidad de que a ella a veces soñaba con no tener responsabilidades, su hermano mayor Varg varias veces lo había encontrado sentado en la biblioteca y mirar al vació pensativo, era de carácter fuerte y orgulloso, aunque su esposa lograba ablandarlo un poco, el heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur, el próximo verano tomaría el trono junto a su esposa Brit.

-Cuéntame más sobre la poesía -pidió el peli-negro cambiando de tema, logrando con ello que la reina lo mirara sonriente- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?.

Cambió de tema pensando que Elsa no quería hablar mucho sobre lo que era ser reina, y ser criada como tal, se preguntó si su hermano realmente deseaba el trono como Hans o simplemente ocuparía el trono porque era el heredero y había sido educado de esa manera toda su vida como Elsa, no compartió muchos momentos con Varg, eran minúsculos los momentos de hermanos que tuvieron como para poder contestar esa pregunta, pero deseaba que su hermano fuera un Rey sabio y benévolo.

El ambiente armonioso que se había formado en el estudio, ante la plática que se daba en esta, llego a cierto punto de tranquilidad y armonía que el pelinegro termino por sentarse completamente en el escritorio con los pies colgando, la Reina se recostó un poco sobre el respaldo de su silla para poder mirar mejor con quien platicaba, entonces llego la pregunta que la Reina le había querido hacer al joven desde que él entro al estudio.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hans? –preguntó Elsa mirando como la alegre sonrisa se convertía en una fina línea sobre el rostro del joven príncipe- Supongo que no te fue muy bien.

El peli-negro fijó su vista en sus manos escondiendo su mirada melancólica de la Reina, jugo con sus dedos tratando de así distraerse un poco para poder volver a sonreír, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo obligo a subir la mirada, topándose con los azulados ojos de la Reina, no noto cuando fue que ella se levantó de la silla ni micho menos había sentido el acercamiento de Elsa hacía él.

-Él ya no me considera su hermano –susurró el peli-negro decaído.

-Eso no es algo que él pueda decidir, ya que es de sangre, además yo sé que él no te odia –le dijo Elsa con firmeza.

La mirada convencida de la reina llamo su atención, la rubia platinada creía tanto en esas palabras que el peli-negro casi las cree por completo, pero la mirada de despreció, las palabras hirientes y el ambiente pesado que desprendía su hermano decía lo contrario, la suave mirada azul cielo lo atrapó sintiendo la confianza y tranquilidad que ella profesaba a su persona, sintió el tacto frió de la mano de ella sobre su traje, ella emanaba frío, un frío que no quemaba, era fresco y relajante, como el agua fría del mar en verano, esa era la primera vez que sentía su tacto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó confundido James sin despegar la vista de los ojos de ella.

-Porque él te salvo –le confesó la rubia-platinada observando la sorpresa del peli-negro ante lo dicho- él tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí, pero él desvió una flecha que iba directo a mi pecho y me cuidó de los guardias del Duque de Weselton cuando yo estaba inconsciente, no logre entender por qué había hecho eso, hasta que tú me contaste lo de tus poderes, Hans no me salvo a mí, Hans te salvo a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-En ese lugar yo estaba asustada, casi mato a dos hombres –admitió avergonzada retirando la mano del hombro del príncipe- Hans me detuvo pidiéndome que no me convirtiera en el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, él se veía tan preocupado, tan asustado que me aturdió, ahora sé que él no me veía a mí, él te estaba viendo a ti, él no te odia –le repitió Elsa logrando surgir en James un brillo en su mirar- creo que solo esta resentido contigo.

-Gracias –dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa- saber que él no me odia, es… -hizo una gran pausa antes de sacar con una exhalación aliviado- increíble.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, James salió del estudio de Elsa con una sonrisa y esperanzas por los cielos, pues después de una gran plática con la Reina había obtenido el permiso de poder entrar a la celda de Hans aunque en el día solamente, ya que como medida de precaución Elsa no podía permitirle visitas nocturnas.

James acepto todas las reglas que le impuso Elsa y se las memorizó, no quería defraudar la confianza que la Reina le brindaba, no podría ir en las mañanas con Hans ya que este se encontraría haciendo su servicio en el castillo, el cual consistía en quitar la nieve de los caminos y después de la cena ya no podía volver a las mazmorras, en otras palabras, solo tenía permitido visitar al prisionero en las tardes.

Llegó a las mazmorras con las esperanzas devueltas, tardaría en tener de nuevo el perdón y la confianza de su hermano pero no importaba, él estaría junto a Hans, y esta vez no lo dejaría, aunque lo rechazara física y mentalmente, se preparo mentalmente para lo que podría pasar, era impaciente y no le gustaba estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por su hermano.

Entró como si se tratara de su cuarto, con seguridad y confianza, cerró la puerta detrás de él con simpleza, caminó y se sentó en el suelo a un metro de distancia de donde el prisionero se encontraba, pasando de largo la mirada que le dedico el peli-rojo quien se dedicó a ignorar la presencia del pelinegro, James contuvo el suspiro que amenazaba con salir, repitiéndose que debía mantener la calma y que la paciencia era su mejor aliada en esos momentos.

Se mantuvo así, sentado simplemente, asiéndole compañía, sabía que si hablaba él no le haría caso, lo supo por como lo miró y el cómo desvió después la mirada, la cara de cólera que tenía su hermano le causo algo de gracia pero se mantuvo con una expresión seria, después de dos horas en completo silencio James fue llamado por Kai pues la cena se encontraba ya servida, se levantó con pesar sintiendo sus piernas dormidas, se estiro un poco dramatizando antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo James mientras cerraba la dura y pesada puerta metálica.

Un sonoro bufido fue lo que recibió como respuesta, lo cual le hizo sonreír con melancolía.

* * *

Lalalalalalaa~

Asdasdasdasd me encanta escribir sobre estos dos ~(IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo sobre la semana de estos dos personajes :BBB fue un alivio escribir este capitulo después del ultimo capitulo que eh subido de "_El Amor Es.._." el cual ya se termina esta semana :'c

Por otro lado e estado pensando en un Long-fic para James y Elsa (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) pero sigo pensando xDD se que no hay muchos fans de esta pareja, por distintas razones xD pero yo la amo y seguiré escribiendo aunque no tenga reviews ni seguidores c: llenare Fanfiction con mis fics randoms y llenos de cursileria y corazones nenas...

Hora de los reviews :DDD wuwuwuwuwwuwuwu

**Guest** No te puedo prometer nada xDD lo siento :BBB espero disfrutes del capitulo y gracias por tu review :DDD

**The animal fairy 1** Muchas gracias por tu review :'DD me encanta que te encante c: espero disfrutes de este capitulo también :BB

**Tomoyo-neechan** Me alegra mucho de verte por aquí :DDDD espero disfrutes del capitulo c: me alegra saber que te encanta tanto James como a mi (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) gracias por tu hermoso review, nos seguimos leyendo :DDD

**ZhiZu-2** Awww me encanta que te encante c: gracias por tu bonito review c: espero te guste también este capitulo :DD

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	3. Luna

_Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar para ti, que nunca vas a estar solo, al contrario...para eso estoy yo, tu hermano mayor, para acompañarte y protegerte de todos aquellos que te quieran hacer mal, que te quieran tirar el mundo abajo y también de aquellos que quieran arruinar tus sueños y fantasías. Siempre voy a estar para ti, defendiéndote hasta de lo indefendible, dándote todo mi apoyo incondicional, preparándote para que en el futuro puedas afrontar la vida con entusiasmo y con convicción, vas a ver que nada malo te va a pasar, porque siempre ahí, junto a ti voy a estar._

* * *

**7 Días.**

_**Tercer Día… Luna.**_

_._

"_La luna, como una flor en el alto arco del cielo, _

_con deleite silencioso, se instala y sonríe en la noche". _

–_William Blake_

_._

Lunes 20 de Diciembre.

Era de mañana y después de desayunar el príncipe se dirigió al pueblo, pues planeaba encontrarse con los hombres con los que había llegado, muy temprano en la mañana le había llegado una nota con la dirección de la posada donde estos se estaban hospedando y quería asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien; su guardián lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido en el restaurante de la posada en donde se estaban quedando.

Era uno de los oficiales más confiables del Reino de las Islas del Sur, había entrenado al príncipe Hans y le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre el mar y combate, un poco más alto que Kristoff casi llegando a medir los 2 metros, de piel morena y cabellos color chocolates, ligeramente robusto, su presencia imponía respeto y miedo, la realidad era que ese hombre tenía un sentido del humor igual de divertido como el de James.

-Te ves bien Gunnar –saludó James sonriente sentándose en la mesa junto al hombre.

-Príncipe James se ve más animado que de costumbre –le respondió el moreno con respeto haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Disfrutan de sus vacaciones? –preguntó el peli-negro esquivando aquella afirmación sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Alte… -comenzó pero observo la mueca de desagrado que esa palabra proporcionaba al príncipe- Príncipe James vinimos aquí a protegerlo, a servirle, no para ser turistas –aclaró Gunnar frunciendo el ceño.

No le agradaba la palabra "Alteza" o "Príncipe", realmente le gustaba más que lo llamaran por su nombre, príncipes habían muchos pero solo había un James, tenía que soportar esos títulos que le otorgaba la cuna en la que creció y debía de usarlas en las demás personas, pero simplemente cuando podía evitarlo lo disfrutaba.

-Viví ocho años de mi vida sin guardias a mí alrededor, creo que me puedo cuidar solo –dijo el peli-negro cruzándose de brazos- Disfruten de Arendelle mientras estemos aquí, tómense unas vacaciones.

Gunnar miró la mesa frustrado, si el Rey se enteraba de aquello muy seguramente los bajarían de rango, alzó la mirada hacía James quien lo miraba seriamente, como si descubriera lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Es una orden –sentenció el peli-negro con una sonrisa ladina, sabiendo que su guardián obedecería- Es solo por un tiempo, vacaciones de invierno, cómprale algo a tu novia, aprende de la cultura de Arendelle, juega en la nieve…

-Tengo 30 años.

-Oh perdóname viejo –dijo al tiempo en que rodaba los ojos sarcásticamente.

-Si necesita algo solo tiene que llamarnos –soltó en un suspiró rendido sonriéndole al príncipe amistosamente.

Para James era realmente sorprendente lo relajante que era el castillo de Arendelle a todas horas, sobretodo de noche, los recuerdos que llevaba consigo sobre el castillo de las Islas del Sur eran siempre ruidosos y estresantes, pero debía recordar que en el otro castillo vivían alrededor de 22 personas y en Arendelle solo eran 3 sin contarlo a él y al personal en ambos castillos.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la tercera (cuarta sí se contaban las mazmorras) planta, donde normalmente solo había guardias y poca servidumbre, era la planta menos concurrida al ser la que contaba con las habitaciones personales de la Reina, la Princesa y Kristoff, se carcajeo al pensar en ello, su cuarto estaba también en la tercera planta pero en el área de invitados, y el estudio de la Reina era la primera a la vista al terminar las escaleras, la habitación más cercana a las escaleras, lejana de las habitaciones, más grande que su habitación pero menos espaciosa que un salón.

El pasillo del estudio era donde pasaba uno que otro personal de la servidumbre, Kai mayormente era el que entraba y salía del cuarto, solo 2 guardias custodiaban las puertas cosa que le agrado al peli-negro, cuando recién llego el sábado y no encontró ningún guardia en el pasillo se le hizo extraño y algo molesto, aunque él no era quien para decir nada.

Esa misma mañana le ordeno a su guardián que lo dejara solo.

Saludó a los guardias con una sonrisa inocente entrando al tiempo en que tocaba la puerta recibiendo una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de respuesta, el peli-negro le sonrió inofensivamente a la Reina mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso notando la mesa desierta, la siempre concurrida mesa solo contaba con una hoja.

Una hoja extendida firmemente y un bote de tinta, la pluma de Elsa se movía precisamente por el papel haciendo énfasis a una caligrafía perfecta, los papeles que normalmente se encontraban en el escritorio a los lados estaban en el suelo apilados uno contra otro.

-Escribo –respondió simple y un poco burlona Elsa sin despegar la vista del papel.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta –comentó sarcásticamente James escuchando la suave risita de la rubia platinada- ¿Para qué es? –preguntó aún curioso sentándose frente a ella.

-Para un tratado –le comentó Elsa mientras agarraba un poco más de tinta negra.

El príncipe la observó escribir, con sus ojos fijos en lo que realizaba, realmente concentrada, su trenza caía graciosamente sobre la mesa tan larga como para alcanzar a tocarla con las puntas, ella estaba ligeramente inclinada, pero aun conservando la postura derecha, nunca la había visto encorvarse, siempre elegante, incluso cuando se recostaba un poco en la silla ella se mantenía derecha de hombros.

Tan natural.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y James no pudo evitar reír un poco, esa acción la hacía ver pequeña, en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla notó que ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando no encontraba las palabras que ella deseaba decir, cuando estaba confundida o pensativa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó apoyándose en la mesa con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Necesitamos aliados –confesó la rubia platinada volviendo a escribir.

-¿Cuántos escribirás? –interrogó mirando de reojo la pila de hojas en el suelo.

-Ocho.

-¿Cuántos llevas? –cuestionó mirando la mitad de la hoja apenas escrita.

-Acabo de empezar –contestó levantando la mirada.

Los ojos jade la miraban incrédulos, Elsa alzó una ceja confundida por la expresión del peli-negro, ella sabía que le iba a tomar tiempo, un día entero o dos, pero ella las tenía que hacer con su puño y letra para que los demás gobernantes vieran su dedicación y compromiso con ello.

El príncipe intuyó eso, su padre hacia exactamente lo mismo, pero a cambio de Elsa, el Rey de las Islas del Sur usaba a sus hijos para hacer los tratados no era solo el Rey el que los hacia sino toda la familia real, ahorrándose tiempo, pero conservando la dedicación.

-¿Todos serán iguales? –preguntó pensativo James.

-Sí.

-¿Y escribirás ocho? –volvió a cuestionar mirando el montón de papeles.

-James –soltó en un suspiro Elsa tratando de no fastidiarse por tantas preguntas.

-Elsa –le devolvió el llamado el peli-negro.

La Reina respiró profundamente bajando rápidamente la pluma con la punta hacia abajo, un movimiento torpe de su parte al recordar que la hoja se encontraba extendida, la enorme mancha negra marcó parte baja de la hoja, James y Elsa se quedaron estáticos mirando la enorme mancha sobre el papel.

-Que tonta –murmuro entre dientes quitando la pluma con molestia.

-Déjame ayudarte –pidió James levantándose de la silla.

Elsa lo vio caminar hacia uno de los libreros y tomo una caja donde normalmente la reina guardaba las plumas y la tinta, además de sellos, miró sorprendida el como James sacaba un puñado de plumas junto con tintas.

Ignoraba el como el príncipe sabía dónde encontrarlas, ni que tuviera conocimiento sobre cuantas plumas y tintas contenía la caja, estaba realmente asombrada, tal vez en las Islas del Sur tenían una igual, o el príncipe había actuado solo por instinto.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó curiosa mirándolo acomodarlas en el escritorio.

El peli-negro le sonrió enmarcando sus hoyuelos acomodando también hojas junto a las plumas y la tinta, en la misma posición en que tenía acomodado Elsa los suyos, la reina los contaba mientras el peli-negro acomodaba todo en la mesa, eran 7 exactamente, pero la rubia platinada no entendía lo que trataba de hacer el príncipe con eso.

James comenzó a murmurar palabras que Elsa no logró entender bien, mientras que las plumas y las hojas adquirían cierto brillo, la reina miró las plumas y las hojas sobre el escritorio brillar con extrañeza, incluso la suya brilló también pero con más fuerza que las demás, sobresaltada tiró la pluma al suelo.

El ruido de todas las plumas cayendo la hicieron confundirse, miró su pluma en el suelo y luego observó las otras 7 en el suelo, se inclinó asombrada a recoger su pluma, levantándola mientras las demás levitaban también.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Elsa mirando al príncipe con admiración.

Intuía lo que pasaba, después de todo tenía a un hechicero frente a ella, pero aun no comprendía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, las plumas se movían cuando ella movía la que sostenía en la mano, si la hacía girar en el escritorio estaba segura que las demás girarían también.

-Cada movimiento que hagas con la pluma la imitaran ellas, también hechice las hojas para que no se muevan, así te ahorraras tiempo, y estarán escritas con tu letra –contestó el peli-negro- lo difícil es hacer que cambien de hojas, así que de eso me ocupare y de ordenarlas también.

-Gracias James –respondió agradecida Elsa con una sonrisa sincera.

-Cuando guste, My Lady –le dijo risueño inclinándose en una pronunciada reverencia lo que hizo reír un poco a la platinada.

Se encontraban tranquilamente trabajando en los tratados, Elsa le decía lo que quería escribir y el peli-negro le daba su opinión al respecto, era la primera vez que se sentaba a trabajar junto a alguien, platicando de vez en cuando sobre otras cosas que no fuera el tratado, o bromeando.

Era menos estresante, y que nada más tuviera que escribir un tratado en lugar de 7 más le agradó y mucho, aún tenía un montón de papeles que revisar, el príncipe con su ayuda le quitó un gran peso de encima y le regalo más tiempo, aunque algo le decía que los concejales buscarían una reunión esa misma tarde.

"_Eres inteligente y hermosa, pero dirigir un Reino tu sola es difícil y cansado, Mamá y Papá se apoyaban con diferentes tareas, pero tú lo estás haciendo todo tu sola"_

Las palabras de su hermana la asaltaron mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el peli-negro quien leía con cuidado las palabras escritas en las hojas, admitía que era bien parecido, sus cabellos negros eran como el cielo en la noche y esos ojos verdes que a pesar de ser idénticos a los de Hans le parecían más brillantes y verdes de lo normal, pero no se veía en esos momentos en una relación con alguien, él era un gran amigo, alguien con el que podía pasar momentos cómodos y ser ella misma.

Él sabía cómo hacerla hablar y eso decía suficiente, la hacía sentir divertida, solo era Elsa y no la Reina de Arendelle.

-Wow, Elsa, tu pluma hace muy bellos trazos –exclamó el príncipe sonriente.

-Gracias –soltó algo extrañada desviando su mirada a la hoja no supo cuánto tiempo fue el que lo observo.

Ese era un halago al estilo James.

-Mi caligrafía no es muy buena –comentó divertido el peli-negro revolviéndose los cabellos apenado.

-Luego te podría enseñar –le ofreció la reina con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando con ello que James la mirara un poco sorprendido.

-Tomare tu palabra –le aseguró el príncipe antes de regresar a su tarea.

Algo que a Elsa le gustaba de su trabajo, eran los momentos silenciosos donde lo único que inundaba la habitación era el reloj que marcaba las horas con armonía, pero en esos momentos eran las pequeñas pláticas o anécdotas divertidas que le contaba el peli-negro para que el tiempo y el trabajo se fueran más rápidas las que la entretenían de gran manera.

-Entonces ella me dijo "No eres muy listo, ¿verdad?" –comentó el príncipe imitando la voz de una chica tratando de llegar a cierto tono agudo- Y yo le conteste "Si lo fuera no estaría hablándote"

Elsa se contuvo lo mejor posible para no reír, realmente no se esperaba aquello último, pero se dio cuenta que cuando ella pensaba que el peli-negro haría algo este hacia exactamente lo contrario, se carcajeo mientras trataba de que la pluma no le temblara por las sacudidas que la risa le provocaba.

James se unió a la risa de la Reina acomodando los que parecían las penúltimas hojas de los tratados, la miró tranquilizarse y volver a escribir sin abandonar la sonrisa del rostro, se apoyó en la mesa mirando las demás plumas moverse al compás de la pluma de Elsa, y se dedicó a observar la suave expresión en el rostro de ella.

Terminaron el trabajo minutos después justo cuando Kai entraba para la audiencia de Elsa con el consejo, el peli-negro se despidió de la reina y se dedicó a vagar por el castillo, sin saber realmente que hacer para matar el tiempo se dedicó a buscar a Kristoff para molestarlo un rato, al no encontrarlo con Anna quien se encontraba en la biblioteca muy metida en unos papeles y hablando consigo misma opto por ir a los establos.

No le causo ninguna sorpresa el encontrarlo ahí, se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Sven lo miró y automáticamente James se llevó una mano a la boca para que hiciera silencio, justo cuando Kristoff se dedicaba a voltear fue cuando el príncipe se apresuró a gritar.

-¡Wah! –el grito de James tras de él lo hizo brincar asustado, lo que provocó grandes carcajadas por parte del peli-negro.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó fastidiado el rubio por la broma, mirando con el ceño fruncido al príncipe entrar al corral y caminar hacia él.

-No seas gruñón, solo fue una broma –comentó entre risas- ¿Y cómo se siente la vida de recién casado?

-¿Recién casado? –preguntó extrañado Kristoff levantando una ceja.

-Sí, tú sabes, con Anna casi todo el día, desayunando, comiendo, cenando, y durmiendo en el mismo castillo, en el mismo piso –comenzó a enumerar el peli-negro con una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer en vez de andar imaginando cosas? –preguntó el rubio acomodando un poco de paja para Sven.

James se hizo el pensativo, preguntándose mentalmente si el rubio se encontraba de mal humor ese día o si le había molestado mucho el susto que le provoco al gritar, lo miró de reojo, y recordó que normalmente ese era el tono de voz que Kristoff usaba cuando no estaba con Anna, pues cuando la princesa rondaba cerca del rubio, este ablandaba inconscientemente la voz, dejando ese tono gruñón de lado, el peli-negro sonrió con malicia.

-No –respondió simplemente el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros- pero en serio ¿No has pensado en pedirle matrimonio? –pregunto el peli-negro tratando de permanecer serio.

El rubio comenzó a toser ante la repentina pregunta y James contuvo las ganas de reír nuevamente, y cuando pensó que Kristoff no podía ser más tímido, ladeó la cabeza un poco dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda al montañero, anotando mentalmente el tener cuidado con esas preguntas tan directas e irrespetuosas que solía soltar por la curiosidad enorme que le caracterizaba.

-No… -comenzó indeciso el rubio aclarándose la garganta.

-¿No…? –preguntó curioso el peli-negro invitándolo a que continuara.

-No sé –soltó en un suspiro Kristoff mirando la paja a sus pies.

Las carcajadas que soltó James no le sorprendieron al rubio que ya lo veía venir, se limitó a tomar una zanahoria de la bolsa que había tomado de la cocina antes de salir para comerla mientras que el príncipe se tranquilizaba, el peli-negro le quitó la zanahoria antes de que el montañero pudiera llevársela a la boca y se la dejo a Sven ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del rubio, James le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué te da miedo de pedirle matrimonio? –preguntó curioso el príncipe un poco divertido por la personalidad de Kristoff.

-Cuando creí que nadie podía ser más curioso que Anna apareciste tú –respondió en un bufido el rubio dejándose caer en la paja perezosamente.

-Gracias, lo tomare como cumplido –respondió risueño James- Pero no me has respondido –le apuntó impaciente sentándose frente a Kristoff sobre la paja.

-Son solo cosas mías –contestó simplemente el rubio cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza como almohada.

-Pero ya tienes el anillo –le reprochó cruzándose de brazos- Lo único que te falta es coraje.

El rubio le tapó la boca con ambas manos mirando hacia todos lados, no era algo que quería que se enterara todo el mundo, mucho menos Anna, James lo miró divertido al ver a Kristoff arrinconado, esa mañana los había estado observando en el desayuno, el cómo se comportaban más que nada, Anna le servía al rubio agua sin que él se lo pidiera, Kristoff le untaba mantequilla al pan y luego se lo ponía en el plato a la peli-roja, se acordó de sus padres cuando los vio hacer eso tan natural y espontáneamente que la pregunta del porque aún no le pedía matrimonio lo invadió.

-Solo necesito tiempo –murmuró el rubio quitando las manos de la boca del peli-negro.

-¿Tiempo? –preguntó burlón el príncipe- solo lograras que lleguen aún más cartas y cartas, con proposiciones de matrimonio, o peor, alguno de esos príncipes se hartaran de no tener respuesta y vendrán a presentarlas formalmente –le apuntó James dramáticamente- Si quieres piensa y tomate tu tiempo, pero Anna no te esperara para siempre.

Observó el ceño fruncido del rubio con algo de remordimiento, fueron duras las palabras sabiendo de sobra la personalidad de Kristoff pero sentía, que si no le ayudaba a pensar en el matrimonio, la relación de esos dos se quedaría estancada, porque la princesa no podía pedirle matrimonio, y Elsa no podría esquivar las propuestas por mucho tiempo.

Ser parte de los monarcas no era fácil, 4 de sus hermanos habían tenido que casarse con princesas que no amaban, y el poco tiempo que los vio antes de partir a Arendelle no parecían muy felices, bueno, tampoco es que fueran tan unidos, ni de niños lo fueron, pero los conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Una de las razones por las que no quería volver al castillo fueron esas, muy seguramente su padre lo querría para una alianza con otro reino, en otras palabras para casarlo con una heredera y forzar los lazos con los aliados.

No se consideraba alguien romántico, ni creía mucho sobre el amor verdadero, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no se casaría con alguien a quien no amara, y deseaba que su hermano Hans hiciera lo mismo, que saliera de esa prisión como un hombre hecho y derecho, que conociera a alguien y que viviera feliz.

Hasta ese momento ese era su más grande deseo.

Platicó buen rato con Kristoff antes de ir a visitar a su hermano menor, entro sereno a las mazmorras encontrándose a su hermano acostado bocarriba en la cama metálica que había en ese lugar, el recuerdo de un pequeño Hans dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol llegó a su mente haciéndolo sonreír, pero esa cama no parecía cómoda en lo absoluto, pero si lo pensaba bien era buena para la espalda si se mantenía derecho en la misma posición.

Se encaminó hacía Hans con pasos ligeros y se hinco a su lado, observo el pacifico rostro de su hermano menor un momento, estaba tranquilo pero no creía que estuviera dormido, llevo su dedo a la mejilla del peli-rojo picándosela para comprobar si este estaba dormido realmente, el ceño fruncido de su hermano le daba a entender que este no estaba en el mundo de los sueños, pero a pesar del molesto contacto que hacia el dedo del peli-negro sobre la mejilla derecha él siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Oye –le llamó James sin dejar de picarle la mejilla con tono risueño.

Hans trató de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, tranquilizo su ceño fruncido haciendo oídos sordos, y evitando a toda costa hacerle caso, pero le estaba comenzando a molestar la persistencia de su hermano mayor, abrió los ojos enfadado mirándolo fijamente, el peli-negro le sonrió de oreja a oreja enmarcando sus hoyuelos.

-¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? –preguntó James sacando las barajas de su saco para mostrárselas.

-¿Te dejaron meter eso a la celda? –preguntó aburrido el peli-rojo alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, en realidad Elsa no me prohibió traer juegos así que no les pregunte -contestó inocentemente el príncipe- ¿Entonces?, ¿Quieres jugar sí o no? –preguntó barajeando las tarjetas.

-No –soltó secamente el prisionero cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Bien, te lo pierdes, jugare yo solo –dijo con tono arrogante dándole la espalda.

James se sentó apoyando su espalda en la "cama" donde se encontraba Hans, y esparció las cartas por el suelo, las dividió y las coloco para jugar en solitario, con el silencio ensordecedor de la prisión el único ruido perceptible eran el de las cartas al moverlas y arrastrarlas por el suelo.

Hans se limitó a tratar de dormir pero de vez en cuando abría los ojos para mirar a su hermano mayor y el progreso en su juego con una sonrisa burlona, pues el peli-negro nunca había sido bueno para las cartas, se tardaba demasiado en decidir cuál carta mover, o en si comer o no otra carta.

A pesar de que al príncipe le gustara jugar a las cartas, nunca llego a mejorar en ellas, siempre perdía contra sus demás hermanos mayores, a pesar de que siempre perdía James seguía jugando, lo contrario a Hans, pues si el peli-rojo perdía dejaba de jugar.

A él no le gustaba perder.

-¡Gane! –escuchó para su fastidio el gritó triunfante de James después de una hora.

-Que increíble, te has ganaste a ti solo –soltó desganado el peli-rojo mirando el techo.

-Gracias.

-Estoy bromeando –dijo rodando los ojos disgustado.

-Yo también –soltó entre risitas James pasándose su mano derecha por los cabellos negros revolviéndoselos.

-Tu… -gruñó volteándolo a verlo con enfado- Siempre haces lo que quieres ¿verdad?

-Todos hacemos eso –le comentó sosteniéndole la mirada- incluso tú.

Hans lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, soltó un bufido antes de voltearse hacia la pared dándole la espalda, apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo, tapándose con la sucia manta que tenía para cubrirse del frío de invierno.

James miró el suelo con pesar aguantando el suspiro que deseaba soltar en esos momentos, era difícil, muy difícil, ver a su hermano en ese estado, tan reservado y alejado, Hans estaba muy lejos de él, pareciera que caminaba en círculos y el peli-rojo estaba hasta el final de un laberinto, un enorme e indescifrable laberinto que cambiaba constantemente los caminos y se empañaba de una bruma infinita y espesa.

* * *

Lalalalalalala~ (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) c:

Muero lentamente TT^TT e terminado mi Long Story "El Amor Es..." :'c y es por eso que me e tardado en publicar :$$ el ultimo capitulo de esa historia me quedo súper mega gigante, es un monstruo literalmente 10,000 mil palabras o.o es el capitulo más largo que e escrito en mi vida de Fanfiction, en fin, me tarde más de lo que deseaba pero logre terminarlo la semana pasada :$$ tratare de no tardarme tanto en publicar los próximos capítulos c: así que tengan paciencia :BB

Se me acaban las vacaciones D: y tengo en mente muchos proyectos, no tengo ni idea de como le haré para poder elaborarlos como quiero xDD en mi perfil estan los proyectos en los que estoy trabajando por si están interesados, pero bueno, es todo lo que tengo por decirles c: disfruten del capitulo y pronto les traere el siguiente.

**Hora de los reviews **:DDD wuwuwuwuwwuwuwu

**ZhiZu-2** See, Elsa es muy observadora y Anna muy obvia xDD así que no le es tan dificil a Elsa el saber lo que pasa por la mente de su hermana y lo que planea, entiendo tu asddafsgdfgsdf por James es un hermoso (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) lamento la demora xDD pero muchas gracias por tu review c: espero te guste también este capitulo :DD

**Guest** Si! amo a James (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) y como lo amo no dejare de escribir sobre él :BBB perdona la tardanza, espero disfrutes del capitulo y gracias por tu review :DDD

**Sole** Muchas gracias por tu review, tu enserio haces que me sonroje :$$ antes de subir cualquier historia me aseguro de tenerlo todo, hasta el final xDD si escribo todos los días pero aun así me faltan horas y de más para poder escribir todo lo que quiero escribir D: estoy haciendo los bocetos para el Long-Stoy de James y Elsa así que pedire paciencia c: que aun me falta pulirle muchas cosas pues aun son solo borradores y la idea en general xD te aseguro que no los abandonare (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) :'DD y me encanta que te encante la maña de James no me pude resistir a aquello c: espero disfrutes de este capitulo también :BB y me disculpes por la tardanza, tratare de actualizar pronto c:

**REONORU** Viva el club de los cabellos rebeldes xDD me hizo muy feliz que te agradara esta pareja que cuenta con pocos pero muy bellos seguidores, y ya comenze los bocetos para mi Long-Story de James y Elsa (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) te prometo que no los abandonare (es horrible cuando las historias que uno sigue tan fielmente queden inconclusas D':) gracias por tu review, perdona la tardanza, espero no quitarte el tiempo y disfruta la lectura c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	4. Marte

_Hermanito quiero decirte que fuiste, eres y serás la luz que me ilumina, él que cuando estoy mal, siempre me apoya y me da su aliento, él que, siempre espera, y me saca una sonrisa aun sí yo este de malas. La verdad es que como no ayudarte, como no estar de pie siempre para ti, si aunque no te lo diga con frecuencia sabes que te quiero. Eres la alegría de todos mis días, y la felicidad, que nadie en este mundo absolutamente nadie, puede darme._

* * *

**7 Días.**

_**Cuarto Día… Marte.**_

_._

"_Llévame volando a la luna,_

_déjame jugar entre las estrellas._

_Déjame ver como es la vida en Júpiter y en Marte"_

_-Frank Sinatra._

_._

Martes 21 de Diciembre.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en el castillo de Arendelle, no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a la Reina, pero le era fácil convivir con Elsa, platicar con ella mientras le ayudaba con uno que otro trabajo, contestando cartas, o dándole opiniones y consejos sobre decisiones que la reina debía tomar, ella era alguien que desprendía tranquilidad y calma que lo hacían relajarse, con ese ambiente refrescante y risas que lo hicieron encontrar una gran y fascinante compañera.

-Oye –susurró por enésima vez el peli-negro mirando a la rubia platinada hacer esa mueca con los labios cuando era molestada- Oye –volvió a murmurar logrando que la Reina levantara por fin la mirada con una ceja alzada notablemente cansada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al momento en que veía como James le sonreía mostrándole los dientes y marcando sus hoyuelos, "_Como un niño pequeño_" pensó ahogando una risita.

-¡Te reíste! –exclamó triunfante el príncipe- Te veías demasiado seria y fruncías mucho el ceño –le dijo imitando la cara que tenía hace solo unos momentos la Reina.

-Yo no hago esa expresión –dijo Elsa entre risas mirando la exagerada seriedad en la expresión del peli-negro quien comenzó a fruncir el ceño- Eres imposible –le reprochó tratando de verse ofendida pero la sonrisa la delató.

-Gracias –comentó el príncipe regresándole la sonrisa.

Era divertido aunque ella no saliera mucho del estudio, se le hizo costumbre pasar parte del día con ella en ese cuarto y simplemente platicar y ayudarle, no deseaba ser un estorbo sabiendo lo ocupada que se encontraba además de estresada, él sospechaba que había algo detrás de esos tratados que le ayudo a realizar el día anterior pero se resistió a preguntar, Elsa se veía estresada y nerviosa cuando mencionaba los tratados.

Pero era difícil, la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo, por lo que trataba de distraerse preguntándole sobre otras cosas o simplemente conociéndola aún más a fondo, y le agradaba que ella no se contuviera y que simplemente le respondiera, aunque no entrara mucho en detalles, él escuchaba las palabras no dichas por ella en su mente.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó sorprendida Elsa dejando los papeles en la mesa para mirarlo fijamente.

-Te lo juro –le afirmó James con una sonrisita orgullosa.

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró la Reina cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja incrédula.

-Pero a eso no le quita lo cierto –le apuntó divertido el peli-negro revolviéndose un poco los cabellos- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que sepa cocinar? -preguntó risueño apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

Aprendió por que odiaba morir de hambre, porque se la pasaba de viaje en viaje, y la hechicera no era buena cocinando (aunque nunca se lo había dicho, debido a que contaba con un terrible genio), así que no le quedo de otra que aprender a cocinar, y realmente no era tan difícil, tenía una buena intuición cuando se trataba de alimentos, el sabor de sus platillos eran exquisitos y había sido alabado por muchas personas por sus habilidades culinarias.

Era de las pocas cosas que él sabía hacer y que realmente alardeaba, sabía cocinar, tocar el piano y el tiro con arco, además de sus habilidades curativas, eran esas pocas cosas en las que se consideraba realmente bueno y aunque no se lo decía a todas las personas con las que platicaba, le gustaba que las personas cercanas a él lo supieran, se sentía de esa manera útil en algo y no solo un simple príncipe, se sentía él, solamente James.

-Bueno, tiene lógica –concordó la rubia platinada soltando un suspiro- estuviste solo durante 8 años.

-Tuve que aprender a cazar, a cocinar, a usar el arco sin matarme en el intento, aprendí muchas cosas –le indicó el príncipe inclinándose un poco en el escritorio- ¿Por qué me sigues viendo como si mintiera? –reprochó un poco cansado.

-Lo siento, no puedo creerlo –respondió Elsa sonriéndole de lado- mucho menos porque afirmas que cocinas mejor que Gerda.

Exactamente no había dicho aquello, solo le había descritó el sabor de las comida que él preparaba y Elsa lo resumió en esas palabras, le parecía entretenido la incredulidad en el rostro de la Reina, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo sumamente extraño, cuando él le habló de la magia nunca mostró esa cara, pero cuando dijo _"sé cocinar"_ ella lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y no pudo evitar reír y halagarse un poco por ello.

Él era el primer príncipe que ella conocía que sabia cocinar.

Sonrió.

-¡Te lo probare! –comentó decidido apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa- mañana yo te haré de comer.

-¿Y si no es tan bueno como dices? –interrogó divertida Elsa preguntándose hasta donde llegaba la confianza de James para la cocina.

-Entonces haré todo lo que tú quieras por todo un día –le prometió el peli-negro tendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato- Pero si sabe mejor de lo que tú piensas entonces tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera por un día.

Elsa miró la mano del joven preguntándose si era buena idea, aunque tener un ayudante por un día no parecía mala idea, sin embargo si la comida sabia mejor de lo que esperaba ella tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera, y ya tenía suficientes cosas que hacer, pero nadie cocinaba mejor que Gerda, ella estaba segura de ello.

-Mmm… está bien –contestó la rubia platinada después de pensarlo un poco estrechándole la mano- esperare ansiosa la comida de mañana –murmuró sonriéndole retadoramente a lo que el príncipe se carcajeo.

Elsa era más divertida de lo que había pensado el primer día en que la conoció, como Reina era determinada y firme, Elsa, la verdadera Elsa no era muy diferente a la Reina de las nieves, pero si se volvía un poco tímida y reservada, su verdadero ser surgía cuando se sentía en confianza, se reía fuertemente cuando algo le causaba mucha gracia, al igual que las demás personas, una que otra vez bromeaba, aunque nunca la había escuchado decir un chiste, sin embargo estaba seguro que conocía casi la mayoría de las sonrisas de ella.

**1**_ La sonrisa tierna_ que se curvaba suavemente hacia arriba era una de las que derrochaban ternura y normalmente eran dirigidas a su hermana Anna.

**2**_ La sonrisa cansada_ cuando él le preguntaba si se encontraba bien después de un día lleno de papeles y reuniones, normalmente se veía en las cenas esa sonrisa cuando ella se libraba del trabajo por fin.

**3**_ La sonrisa amable_, una de las más hermosas más bonita que la típica sonrisita, la que le brindaba a Kristoff siempre que se dirigía a él.

**4** _La sonrisa maliciosa_ cuando se hacía lo que ella quería.

**5** _La sonrisa risueña y divertida_, cuando él, Anna o Kristoff decían alguna broma o chiste.

**6** _La sonrisa perdida_, la que salía cuando ella se encontraba pensando muy profundamente.

**7** _La sonrisa ..._ era la que más le gustaba de Elsa era la que se extendía de oreja a oreja, solo en contadas ocasiones (con una mano las podía contar) la había podido ver, mostraba los dientes, y sus mejillas agarraban un poco de color rosado, inclinando un poco la cabeza y entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos haciéndola lucir realmente bonita, esa era la sonrisa que aún no podía catalogar.

-James, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó la Reina haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

El peli-negro la observo curiosamente, quería decirle un "no" solo para molestarla y ver de nuevo esa mueca que hacía con los labios, pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la rubia platinada no era de las que hiciera preguntas simples, ella hacia preguntas muy buenas.

-Elsa, siempre te pregunto cosas que las demás personas no te preguntarían, tu puedes hacer lo mismo, no tienes que preocuparte por ello –le respondió simplemente James sonriéndole con confianza.

La Reina tomo un poco de aire antes de formular la pregunta, realmente ella sabía que a él le sería algo complicado responderla, pero ella quería conocer más sobre como se sentía con todos esos acontecimientos el peli-negro, hacía su hermano.

-¿Cómo era Hans? –preguntó Elsa mirando fijamente aquellos ojos jades que se tiñeron de un verde seda nostálgico y afligido- Lo siento, sé que Hans es un tema delicado…

-No es eso –se apresuró a contestar James respirando profundamente y exhalando fuertemente- tu pregunta es muy buena, yo también lo hubiera preguntado –le afirmó recordando a un pequeño peli-rojo de 6 años sonriente y chimuelo.

Elsa miró silenciosamente la esmeralda mirada perdida del peli-negro y la suave sonrisa que se comenzó a formar en su rostro, levanto su mano derecha y se revolvió los cabellos al momento en que esa suave sonrisa tomaba fuerzas en su cara, la rubia platinada se mordió el labio inferior mirando curiosa los brillantes ojos del príncipe.

-Él no es de los que hablen de sus sentimientos, pero aun así era muy llorón y enojón, se estiraba los cabellos siempre que se encontraba molesto o frustrado…

-Así que es de familia, tú te los revuelves y Hans se lo estira –interrumpió Elsa al observar aquello, el peli-negro le sonrió al momento en que asentía con la cabeza.

-No le gusta perder, lo detesta tanto que sabía que se retiraba cuando intuía que no podría ganar, él sabe cuándo detenerse, o sabía… –murmuró eso último con pesar- pero más que perder, odia que lo dejen ganar, se esfuerza mucho para lograr las cosas, le gusta montar a caballo y hacer esgrima, siempre iba a pedirme que le leyera un cuento o que le contara alguna historia.

Recordó las veces en que se negaba y su pequeño hermano lo miraba con esos ojitos verde prado cristalizados como el pasto cubierto por el roció en las mañanas, le revolvía los cabellos peli-rojos para luego quitarle el libro acción que Hans sabia interpretar como una aceptación del mayor.

-Se la pasaba estudiando, siempre se esforzaba para que los institutrices hablaran bien de él frente a papá, pero nuestro padre siempre está ocupado solo le pedía que siguiera así, lo que decepcionaba y frustraba mucho a Hans –comentó risueño recordando la mueca de enfado y las dos pequeñas manos de Hans jalándose los cabellos, era algo divertido de ver- ¡Era un enojón! –exclamó de nuevo entre risas recordando todas las rabietas del menor- Pero siempre logré hacerlo reír y hablar, lo molestaba varias veces al día y se enfadaba, pero terminaba riéndose.

Elsa escuchaba atenta las pequeñas anécdotas del peli-negro, quien las narraba con una sonrisa y risas que la hicieron pensar en Anna, Hans y James eran como ellas dos, tal vez todos los hermanos eran iguales, todos peleaban, se molestaban, se cuidaban mutuamente, reían y se querían.

El mayor siempre protegería por instinto al menor, y el menor siempre estaría para el mayor sin importar nada, todos tenían altibajos, cada uno tenía sus problemas por separado, pero eran mejores amigos, eran hermanos, eran familia, y aunque uno se alejara, el otro iría por él, cueste lo que cueste.

-Ahora él está muy lejos de mí –escuchó el doloroso susurro de James.

-Lograran arreglarse –murmuró convencida Elsa tratando de reconfortarlo.

El príncipe no respondió nada, porque no quería, no deseaba contradecirla, porque presentía que si lo hacía entonces se haría realidad lo que tanto temía, perder a su hermano era lo último que quería.

Su presencia parecía molestar de gran manera al peli-rojo quien intentaba con enormes fuerzas ignorarlo, pero el peli-negro no se quería dar por vencido, su pequeño y llorón hermano lo necesitaba más que nunca, aunque no lo dijera, aunque no lo demostrara, el pequeño Hans de 6 años en su mente lloraba, y el Hans de 13 le pedía que no lo dejara solo.

-Eres realmente molesto –escuchó con pesar las raspadas palabras de Hans- Con esa actitud de "_soy un buen hermano_"

-No te dejare solo de nuevo –le aseguró el peli-negro ignorando el enfado que causo esa frase en el prisionero y el no muy feliz saludo que le brindó su hermano menor al cruzar la puerta de metal.

El peli-rojo lo miró con un muy evidente fastidio, su cara decía por todos lados el odio y desprecio que sentía hacia él, el peli-negro suspiró clavando la mirada en el suelo sin atreverse a entrar del todo al calabozo, era la primera vez que lo _"saludaba"_ al llegar, y presentía que ese día no andaba de _"humor"_ para visitas.

-Hans, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz –murmuró sinceramente cerrando la perta tras de él, mas no se despegó ni se adentró del todo al lugar.

-Como si pudieras hacer algo para ello –masculló entre dientes el prisionero.

-Sinceramente no sé si pueda hacer algo –susurró el peli-negro mirando el suelo abatido- pero realmente quiero ayudarte y darte mi apoyo –se sinceró James desordenándose el cabello.

-Mentiroso, tú no me quieres ayudar –gruñó Hans en respuesta lo que hizo al peli-negro subir la mirada sorprendido.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó consternado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No, tú nunca me ayudarías –masculló el peli-rojo dejándose caer en el piso, sentándose con la espalda recargada en la fría pared.

El sonido de las cadenas resonaron por el lugar con un gran estruendo por el movimiento brusco de Hans, James se quedó parado con la espalda pegada en la puerta, se veían de frente, el doceavo príncipe no entendía porque la terquedad del peli-rojo, la confianza que tenía de que él no le ayudaría, cuando él lo único que quería era volver a los viejos tiempos.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –preguntó James aun incrédulo.

-¡Porque tú ya escogiste un lado! –le gritó encrespado.

Un lado.

Meditó por unos instantes esas palabras, pero no terminó de comprenderlas, _¿Qué era lo que tanto quería Hans? ¿Qué era lo que le haría feliz?_, aunque le dolía de gran manera no conocía a su hermano, no, no conocía al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, tenía la apariencia de su hermano menor, pero parecía una persona completamente diferente como si alguien lo controlara, como si lo hubieran poseído.

_¿Dónde estaba su pequeño hermano?_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó temeroso, intuía la respuesta, en el fondo lo sabía pero él quería seguir pensando que su hermano menor seguía dentro, muy en el fondo pero vivo.

-Que mates a Elsa.

Las frívolas palabras apenas llegaron a su mente pero él ya lo sabía, su expresión se alteró, no le sorprendía, pero la palabra muerte en la misma oración que Elsa no le hicieron muy feliz, él ya lo veía venir, pero el sentimiento que lo invadió era sumamente doloroso, se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su hermano estaba perdido.

Su pequeño hermano estaba muerto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó más para él que para Hans, pero este no pareció entenderlo.

-Que la mates –volvió a decir como si se tratara de un pudin, con un tono serio y con un deje de enfado en las palabras- ella es la culpable de todo esto, si me hubiera dejado casar con Anna nada de esto hubiera pasado, si ella no hubiera congelado el corazón de Anna, todo esto sería diferente –mascullaba entre dientes y el príncipe apenas pudo entenderle la mayoría de las palabras.

-¿Te estas escuchando? –preguntó titubeante ante tales declaraciones hacia la Reina.

Hans odiaba más a Elsa que a él.

-No te sería tan difícil –le murmuró mirando el techo ignorando la pregunta- Solo la tienes que tocar, ella confía en ti, y nadie aparte de ella sabe lo de tu maldición.

Por más que mirara el rostro de Hans no podía descifrar si solo estaba jugando con él o si lo decía en serio, aquellas palabras eran demasiado crueles hacia la rubia platinada que no había hecho nada en contra de Hans, al menos a propósito, él amaba a su hermano, pero el desconocido frente a él le causo un poco de temor, hablando tan sádicamente de la muerte de una buena persona, como si hubiera planeado millones de maneras de matarla.

James tenía una lista de las diferentes sonrisas de Elsa, y Hans tenía una lista de como matarla.

-Pero tú la aprecias, ¿verdad? –aquella pregunta lo hizo parpadear- Tú no levantarías ni un dedo contra ella –le escupió con molestia- así que lárgate de aquí y déjame tranquilo –pidió el peli-rojo con arrogancia apoyando la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

El silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar violentamente, la tensión en el ambiente hicieron sentir incomodo al peli-negro que no podía aun conservar la calma en esa situación, le era difícil respirar, y las manos le temblaban.

_¿Quién es ese hombre frente a mí?_

-Si ella muriera…

Aquellas palabras apenas pudieron salir de su garganta, le era difícil imaginar aquello, la Reina no merecía ser despreciada de esa manera por su hermano; el susurro llego apenas a los odios de Hans quien abrió los ojos para mirarlo de reojo, preguntándose lo que debía de hacer para sacarlo de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

-Si Elsa dejara este mundo –murmuró sosteniéndole la mirada al peli-rojo quien frunció el ceño- tú no podrías llegar a ser feliz, no importa lo que digas, eso nunca te haría feliz –le afirmó James con tanta seguridad que le dieron ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Tú qué sabes sobre mi felicidad? –levantó la voz con despreció.

-Nada –respondió simplemente el peli-negro encogiéndose de hombros después de unos minutos de silencio- sinceramente no te conozco, el que ahora está frente a mí no es mi hermano menor.

El peli-rojo bajó por un segundo la mirada, su ceño fruncido desapareció pero no dejo de entornar los ojos aun molesto por la presencia de su hermano mayor.

-Pero estoy seguro que mi hermano sigue ahí –le murmuró apuntándolo con su dedo y aunque había una enorme distancia Hans supo que señalaba su corazón- solo tengo que buscar muy dentro, solo tengo que descongelarlo.

-El Hans que tú buscas murió, lo mataste, yo soy el que está aquí; pudriéndome en esta maldita pocilga, tú ya escogiste un lado, la escogiste a ella, así que deja de venir –le contesto ya cansado, su hermano seguía siendo muy molesto como de costumbre.

-¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó incrédulo el príncipe sonriéndole un poco a su hermano menor- No existe ningún lado, te estas tomando todo personalmente, Elsa no tiene la culpa de que estés aquí, tú eres el único culpable, tú trataste de destruirlas, a ellas que no te hicieron absolutamente nada, solo por avaricia y poder –le regañó el peli-negro tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme, no las mate, a ninguna de las dos –exclamaba con pereza y fastidio- el asesino en este lugar no soy yo –le recordó Hans logrando borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de James- ¿Olvidas que eres el responsable de 3 muertes?

La expresión atónita del príncipe hizo sonreír al prisionero, el recuerdo de las tres personas fallecidas volvieron a James como un balde de agua fría en invierno, tres personas inocentes que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser tocadas por sus malditas manos, la primera persona fue una mucama llamada Anastasia que le ayudaba a cambiarse de niño corrió el peligro de ser tocada por las manos del pequeño James, cayó enferma y a la semana murió de manera lenta y dolorosa.

El segundo había sido uno de los mayordomos más antiguos del castillo, era un poco viejo, de barba recortada y peinada grisácea por las canas, de nombre Albert, felicitó por el cumpleaños número 5 a James un abrazo le había costado la vida al anciano quien falleció a los tres días.

El último había sido tras cumplir los 8 años de edad, era uno de los brabucones que molestaba a Hans en el parque, tras hacer llorar al pequeño peli-rojo James le dio un puñetazo en la cara defendiendo a su hermanito, el pobre niño de apenas 9 años falleció esa misma noche.

En las tres había un patrón, fueron las mismas ocasiones en que se olvidaba portar los guantes que su padre le ordenaba llevar siempre consigo, las tres muertes en días de verano, cuando las temperaturas altas de las Islas del Sur llegaban a un punto agobiante donde él se molestaba por los guantes y se los quitaba con desesperación, las tres muertes habían sido "_naturales_" nadie sospechó nunca que tuviera algo que ver con algún "_asesinato_" y el pequeño James ignoraba que el fuera el causante de aquello.

Fue después de la muerte de ese pequeño niño de 9 años que sus padres le contaron sobre la consecuencia sobre no portar los guantes, la verdad de él, la maldición que lo seguirían por siempre, sus padres nunca le dijeron que él había matado a esas personas, por muy accidentales que fueran, él lo descubrió por si solo a la edad de 11 años, la mucama murió en semanas, el mayordomo en días, y el niño en un mismo día, fue que se dio cuenta de la evolución de la maldición, cada vez era más fuerte y su deseo por cortarse las manos apareció.

Los guantes se convirtieron en su segunda piel.

Y se culpaba aunque sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, fue algo que no pudo evitar, y que se lamentó día tras día desde que lo descubrió, pero entonces encontró a la hechicera, y pudo obtener después de un año un hechizo que lo ayudaba a sanar, por el bien de esas 3 personas curaría a quien lo necesitaba, salvaría la vida de aquellas personas que aun contaban con una segunda oportunidad en ese mundo.

Cuidaba y varias veces visitaba a las familias de aquellas 3 personas, aunque aún se sentía en deuda con ellas, por el sufrimiento que les causo, por la perdida y el dolor.

-Ni siquiera puedes defenderte, tú sabes que eres el responsable, y siempre cargaras con las muertes de esas personas en tu conciencia, yo estoy en esta maldita celda, pero en unos años saldré, tú, por el contrario, no te puedes salvar de tu mente, tus pensamientos.

Era cruel, Hans había atinado en su herida y ahora mismo la presionaba con sal, lo que más le dolía a James era que los rostros de esas personas eran apenas visibles, el tiempo había hecho que esos rostros perdieran brillo y nitidez, estaban borrosas, y eso lo hacía sentir cada vez más culpable.

-¡No!, ¡no lo hice a propósito! –exclamó desesperado, sus ojos se encontraban asustados- Tu sabes que no lo hice, que no lo hice a propósito, fue un accidente –su voz entrecortada y su cristalina mirada dejaron un tanto atónito a Hans.

Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el siempre sonriente James, era la primera vez que lo veía tomarse la cabeza tan desesperado, con lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas, y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, era la primera vez que lo veía tan indefenso, sonrió, había pisado una de las más escondidas minas de James.

Hans lo sabía por su padre, quien se lo contó un año después de la partida de James, él extrañaba a su hermano mayor y barias veces le exigía respuestas a sus padres sobre el paradero de su hermano, así que cuando cumplió 14 años, sus padres le explicaron lo que deseaba hacer James, Hans tenía conocimientos sobre la maldición en el príncipe, lo sabía desde los 7 años, pues el peli-negro quería poder protegerlo de él mismo, a los 14 años entendió las pesadillas de su hermano.

-Aunque te lo sigas repitiendo no cambia el hecho de que mataste a 3 personas –dijo el peli-rojo con dureza mirándolo fijamente.

El peli-negro salió como pudo de las mazmorras y con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su habitación, los papeles se invirtieron de una manera sorpresiva, tal vez Hans tenía razón, de los dos el monstruo era él.

Esa noche James no se presentó a cenar.

* * *

SEP, me volví a tardar milenios, hice un maratón de tres días con mi mejor amiga de Harry Potter xDD fue genial una pizza, alitas y papas de amontones, pero bueno, también me contrataron de niñera y volvi a cuidar a mis niñas :333

Volviendo al fic... batalle mucho con la conversación/confrontación/discusión/pelea de Hans y James aunque ya sabía como quería hacer explotar a Hans de rabia y enojo batalle a la hora de escribirlo xDDD pero bueno, estamos en la mitad :BB solo faltan 3 capítulos para terminar este pequeño fic :BB

Y ya estoy planeando el Long-fic, pero no les puedo dar fecha ni nada, quiero tenerlo bien planeado y estructurado antes de subir el primer capitulo xD por que pronto entrare de nuevo a la facultad y no quiero revolverme con trabajos, tareas, proyectos y las historias que quiero escribir.

Sobre este capitulo... aquí aparece más sobre el pasado de James, no se si les es sorpresivo o ya lo esperaban, pero bueno, para alguien con una maldición de muerte, era difícil que evitar que eso pasara :c sobretodo cuando los niños actúan tan impulsiva mente (al menos la mayoría xD) aun hay muchas cosas que no saben de él, pero algunas son relevantes y las que son importantes las sabrán en lo que queda de este fic y en el Long -fic sabrán aún más :3333

**Hora de los reviews **:DDD wuwuwuwuwwuwuwu

**Guest** Muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews y apoyo c: realmnte lo aprecio mucho (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) espero sigas amando a James a pesar de su pasado, esperare tu comentario y opinión al respectoc:

**Rose** Tú comentario me sorprendió mucho xDD era como si supieras que estaba pensando en como hacer explotar a Hans por esos 8 años y el desprecio por Elsa, y su frustración por el encierro, te daré una galleta por tu tan atinado pedido :BB esperare tus comentarios ante la confrontación xDD

**Pau** Haces que me sonroje realmente :$$$$ muchas gracias c: realmente aprecio tus felicitaciones y tus tan bellos comentarios, realmente apreció que ames a James, tarde un par de meses en crearlo, su historia de apoco a poco se va revelando c: y espero no lo dejes de amar y entiendas por que actúa como actúa, de por que es como es y por que se termina enamorando de Elsa c: realmente gracias por tus comentarios, y espero disfrutes la lectura  
*P.D. las cartas de James y Elsa aun las estoy haciendo c: así que solo ten paciencia :DDD Espero disfrutes del capitulo esperare tu comentario c:

**ZhiZu-2** perdona por tan tardía actualización, muchas gracias por tu review c: espero te guste también este capitulo :DD

**valusuperchic** Sep, a veces es como un niño, sabe cuando puede divertirse y dejar salir ese niño en su interior, y cuando guardarlo y portarse "decentemente" pero James, es... James xDD es adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo *-* pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema :$$ espero disfrutes este capitulo c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	5. Mercurio

_Hoy ya paso el tiempo. __Aquel joven creció convirtiéndose, __en un hombre, serio, responsable, __tranquilo que nunca perdió su buen corazón. __Jamás pasaran en mi, los recuerdos de su infancia, __las peleas que el y yo tuvimos __de los juegos que disfrutamos __de las alegrías y tristeza que compartimos. __Hoy me doy cuenta, de que en realidad a ese niño yo ame __y que jamas con el perdi, en realidad con el gane, __gane un gran puesto que con orgullo llevare siempre __de hermano mayor. __Y aunque él allá crecido __y los compromisos de la vida __nos aleje, para mi él siempre sera m__i hermano menor. -Elmina.  
_

* * *

**7 Días.**

_**Quinto Día… Mercurio.**_

_._

"_Miré un poco, y tan ágil y libre me sentía como si, abanicándome, _

_las alas de Mercurio hubiesen en mis pies retozado: _

_era leve mi corazón, y muchas delicias de mis ojos me estremecían. _

_-John Keats._

_._

Miércoles 22 de Diciembre.

Esa mañana de Diciembre le dio la bienvenida con una brillante luz que reflejaba el paisaje blanquecino desde la ventana, se tapó con su antebrazo gruñendo, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza que no lo había dejado dormir más de 3 horas, recordó como se había cansado de no poder dormir bien y en medio de la oscuridad se sentó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos acariciando su sien tratando de usar su poder curativo para desaparecer de una vez por todas ese dolor de cabeza, sin embargo no pudo con ello.

Se sorprendió al principio abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, se miró las manos, pensativo e incrédulo, después de meditarlo otra hora más cayo en cuenta que ese dolor de cabeza no era por nada físico, era algo mental.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba perezosamente para quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, llevándose ambas manos de vuelta a la cabeza para despeinarse desesperado los cabellos azabaches, unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron cerrar los ojos, seguramente Kai vendría a avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo, aunque no sentía ningún deseo de levantarse de la cama, se sentía cansado y ese punzante dolor de cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Pase –respondió roncamente ante el ligero y casto golpetear.

Tenía pensado decir solo un "Estoy cansado, bajare luego, que empiecen sin mi" pero el pobre mayordomo había tenido que subir hasta su cuarto para avisarle, al menos tenía que verle a la cara, después de todo Kai también era una persona, sin embargo no era el mensajero de la Reina quien atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Reina Elsa? –preguntó un poco apenado y sorprendido por ver a la rubia platinada en sus aposentos.

-Buenos días –saludó un poco avergonzada pero mantuvo su tranquilo semblante y elegante caminar- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó aclarándose un poco la garganta.

James se mantuvo quieto, aun no creía lo que estaba viendo frente a él, Elsa parada en medio de su cuarto y él en pijama, sonrió un poco ante la ironía de la situación, si no tuviera ese dolor de cabeza seguramente se abría carcajeado en el acto.

Tal vez la Reina se había percatado de su ausencia en la cena.

-Si –respondió sonriéndole ampliamente rascándose tras la oreja izquierda y el cuello- buenos días.

Elsa levantó una ceja analizando el semblante y movimientos del joven príncipe, se acercó a James y se sentó en la orilla de cama a un lado del príncipe quien le siguió sonriendo.

-¿Sabías que eres pésimo mintiendo? –preguntó la Reina sonriendo levemente a lo que el peli-negro parpadeo perplejo.

-Me gusta pensar que soy un actor en desarrollo –bromeó el príncipe haciendo reír un poco a Elsa- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? –preguntó curioso apoyando ambos brazos en el colchón.

-Siempre que mientes te rascas detrás de la oreja, hiciste lo mismo cuando le dijiste antier a Anna que su chiste del pescado era muy gracioso y a Kristoff que todo iba muy bien con Hans –le comentó entre risas notando un leve sonrojo en James, Elsa analizó sus palabras apenándose un poco, se aclaró la garganta- También te vez un poco enfermo, ¿No tienes calentura? –preguntó al mirar aun el sonrojo en el príncipe.

-No, solo me duele la cabeza –aclaró el peli-negro señalándose la zona de la frente, la que más le dolía.

-Pero, ¿No lo puedes curar? –preguntó un poco confundida estirando la mano para tocar la frente del príncipe sintiendo un poco de calor proviniendo de la suave piel desnuda de James, pequeños mechones de cabellos azabaches cayeron en el dorso de su mano sintiendo la textura sedosa de este.

-Es algo complicado –murmuró James sintiendo el tacto frio de la rubia platinada como un alivio- este dolor es psicológico.

Elsa entendió aquello y con una ligera sonrisa bajo la mano, a ella también le había pasado de niña, cuando le negaba a Anna el jugar o entrar a su habitación, siempre que tenía que apartar a su hermana o el verla triste por su aislamiento esos dolores de cabeza la atormentaban, en esas ocasiones concentraba un poco de hielo en sus dedos para hacerse un relajante masaje en la sien.

Sintió la tentación de levantar ambos brazos para poder masajear la parte adolorida del príncipe pero lo ignoró mirando a James acomodarse en la esquina de la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, supuso que el peli-negro había hecho aquello para acomodar mejor la cabeza y mirarla sin tener que torcer el cuello.

-James, ¿pasó algo con Hans? –preguntó directamente Elsa frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras que el príncipe se masajeaba la sien.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó el peli-negro cerrando los ojos tratando así de relajar el dolor que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-Kai me informó tu estado al entrar y salir de la celda, dijo que parecías muy… asustado –comento levemente Elsa tratando de no alterarlo, si James no quería decir nada entonces ella no haría nada, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era tratar de animarlo un poco, de esa manera el dolor de cabeza disminuiría.

-Hans… -murmuró soltando un suspiro, el dolor aumento de gran manera al decir el nombre de su hermano- ha cambiado mucho –soltó con esfuerzo.

-Todos cambiamos –susurró la rubia platinada mirándolo fijamente.

Esa era una razón muy tonta para rendirse, o eso pensaba Elsa, durante esos 4 días que llevaba de conocerlo pensó en la posibilidad de que él era muy determinado y osado, además de divertido, pero él también tenía inseguridades, él también se podía caer y perder, sonrió suavemente, James tenía virtudes como defectos, como todos los demás, como ella.

-Entonces conócelo –contestó simplemente logrando que James abriera los ojos.

La profunda mirada color jade la miraron fijamente, como si ella hubiera resuelto un problema que llevaba años tratando de resolver, el peli-negro soltó una sonora exclamación, como un pequeño niño al saber lo que era el sol.

-Si no lo conoces, si él cambió, entonces solo tienes que conocerlo de nuevo –se animó a seguir Elsa- tal y como es ahora, deja de pensar en el viejo Hans, porque eso quedo atrás, no puedes obligar a alguien a cambiar, no le puedes decir a un rompecabezas que se arregle solo porque si, tienes que ver todas las piezas para irlas encajando, tienes que entender todas esas pequeñas piezas en conjunto para conocer lo que estas armando.

Hizo una leve pausa, el peli-negro meditaba sus palabras con lentitud, todo ese tiempo solo pensaba en poder recuperar a su hermano cuando en realidad solo tenía que empezar de nuevo, él ya no era el mismo James del pasado ¿Por qué había pensado que Hans era el único cambiado? Se sentía algo tonto por haber pensado de esa manera y hasta que Elsa se lo dijo fue que se dio cuenta de eso.

-Eres una persona muy agradable, eres cálido, alegre y divertido –la voz de la rubia platinada lo hicieron levantar de nuevo la mirada- Él está encerrado, el sufrimiento que provoca la soledad es mucha, demasiado –el dolor dicho en esas palabras le demostraron a James que ella sabía perfectamente ese sufrimiento- Aprendes a apreciar los pequeños momentos con la demás gente, si Hans te echó, si él logro decirte algo sumamente horrible y doloroso, es porque él está empezando a apreciar tu compañía y tiene miedo de que lo abandones de nuevo, de confiar para luego ser dejado.

Elsa tenía razón, o eso quería pensar él, le creería, ciegamente lo haría, Hans no se había puesto tan brusco con él hasta la noche anterior y eso debía significar algo.

-Tienes razón –respondió James despegando su cabeza del respaldo de la cama.

La rubia platinada sonrió en respuesta, no era por alardear ni nada pero le gustaba que dijeran esas simples palabras "Tienes razón", aunque no siempre la tuviera, un sentimiento de satisfacción la invadía cuando esas palabras eran pronunciadas por otras personas.

-Gracias… –murmuró el peli-negro tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Elsa que se encontraba apoyada en el regazo de ella.

La Reina dejo de respirar un momento, la había tomado desprevenida, pero dejo que el peli-negro tomara su mano, James le sonrió de oreja a oreja marcando sus hoyuelos mientras levantaba suavemente la pálida mano de la rubia platinada.

-…My Lady –susurró al momento en que se inclinaba para depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de Elsa.

La rubia platinada lo invito a bajar a desayunar un poco abochornada, no era el primero que la saludaba de esa manera, sin embargo le había parecido un acto algo intimo viniendo del peli-negro quien no acostumbraba a mostrar mucho afecto, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella tampoco era muy dada a ello.

"_Afecto"._

Esa pequeña palabra en su mente la hizo sonreír entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras ladeaba la cabeza para evitar que el príncipe mirara su expresión, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, "_My Lady_", era la segunda vez que él le decía de esa manera, sonando tan natural y espontaneo, negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y concentrándose en lo que decía el peli-negro.

La sonrisa en él la hicieron sentirse mejor, hace unas horas se paseó dando vueltas antes de animarse a tocar la puerta de él, pero se alegraba de haber podido juntar el valor, él la ayudaba a relajarse y a divertirse con esas anécdotas, comentarios, expresiones y bromas, poder hacer lo mismo por él la hicieron sentir aliviada, la sonrisa de James era muy bonita.

No era difícil congeniar con él, su gran habilidad para poder hacer un ambiente agradable y una charla fluida la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, le gustaba saber la opinión de él sobre diversos temas, siempre sorprendiéndose con esas contestaciones inesperadas que él decía, llegaba a ser un poco molesto (A James le gustaba molestarla) a veces pero siempre terminaba riendo.

Era el primer amigo que hacia sola, sin necesidad de que alguien los presentara (como Kristoff), o de estar ligados de alguna manera (Su prima Rapunzel y Eugene), no era una amistad forzada como la que tenía con muchos Reyes, nobles y príncipes, esta había nacido natural, espontáneamente, James se había acercado a ella y Elsa lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no hacía nada que no quisiera hacer, eso la hacía entender que el príncipe la estaba conociendo solo porque él deseaba hacerlo, le ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio y eso la hacía apreciarlo realmente.

Se dio cuenta de eso la noche anterior, cuando Kai le informó que James no deseaba cenar esa noche, la silla vacía a su lado la miró de reojo tantas veces que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, _"Lo aprecias",_ escuchó en su interior, trataba de concentrarse en la plática de su hermana pero simplemente su mente no estaba con ella en esos momentos.

"_Estas preocupada" _la misma vocecita recitó aquello con fervor.

Y aunque quería negarlo realmente no pudo, muchas preguntas se arrejuntaban en sus pensamientos, sobre si el príncipe se encontraba enfermo, o cansado, con sueño, o no tenía hambre; Después de cenar habló con Kai para poder quedarse más tranquila pero pasó todo lo contrario.

_-Él se veía normal cuando entro a la celda del príncipe Hans, pero… -hizo una leve pausa acercándose a Elsa para susurrar- Cuando el príncipe James salió parecía muy asustado._

_-¿Asustado? –preguntó desconcertada._

_-Como usted en la fiesta de coronación, Majestad._

Eso solo la hizo preocuparse aún más, sin embargo pese a todas esas preocupaciones el príncipe James se encontraba sonriente frente a ella, él era como el cielo, tan claro, siempre rebosante de colores, incluso en las noches donde las estrellas lo adornaban llenándolo de luces destellantes.

James era el cielo que siempre acompañaba al sol y a la luna, el que miraba a todos y les sonreía.

Sin embargo se tuvo que separar de él por el resto de la mañana debido a las reuniones de los consejeros quienes se encontraban muy alborotados por los invitados que llegarían el próximo día, después de leer los contratos y estar de acuerdo con ellos y aprobarlos, se pusieron a discutir con los detalles de la fiesta lo que tomaría unas horas más, sin embargo Elsa les recordó que Anna era la encargada de ello, así que pudo salir antes de que quisieran discutir algo más.

Llegó la hora de la comida y ella se dejó caer en su lugar realmente cansada, Anna y Kristoff la saludaron y ella no pudo evitar voltear a ver el lugar vacío de James, se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose si el peli-negro no comería, tal vez el dolor de cabeza no se había ido todavía. Toda pregunta se desvaneció cuando de repente vio un plato frente a ella cubierto con una tapa tan pulida y limpia que la reflejaba.

-¿Estas lista para probar la comida más deliciosa del planeta? –le preguntó James sonriéndole de lado.

No pensó que el peli-negro recordara la apuesta que hicieron el día anterior, aunque después de que el desapareciera después del desayuno debió de haberlo imaginado pero estuvo ocupada con una reunión que la hizo olvidar aquello, sin embargo se alegró de que lo recordara ya que deseaba probar la comida del príncipe.

Miró a Anna y a Kristoff quienes miraban también curiosos los platos cubiertos frente a ellos puestos recientemente por Gerda, la peli-roja trató de abrirlo pero James la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo recibiendo un puchero por parte de la princesa a quien le saco la lengua con diversión.

-Estoy lista para terminar con ese ego enorme que comienza a ocupar espacio en el comedor –le comentó Elsa sonriéndole inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo miraba fruncir los labios- ¿Qué preparaste? –preguntó mirando su reflejo en la tapa.

-Coda Alla Vaccinara –pronunció James levantando la tapa para mostrarle a la Reina el platillo.

Tres pares de ojos miraron curiosos los platillos frente a cada uno, el olor a carne y especias inundo el lugar, la carne rojiza bien cocida lucia junto a lo verde del perejil, las zanahorias y el apio; la rubia platinada dio el primer bocado, seguida de ella Kristoff y Anna se animaron a probar tambien la comida.

Masticó despacio la carne jugosa, no era carne de cerdo, ni de res, la saboreó completa antes de pasarla, agarró el vino tinto y le dio un sorbo, la mescla de sabores en su boca bailaron en un ligero cosquilleo, se contuvo de soltar cualquier rastro de emoción que la delataran.

"Delicioso"

Tomó otro bocado tratando de no verse ansiosa, maldiciendo en su interior que James fuera Príncipe porque de lo contrario le pediría que tomara el puesto como su chef personal, tal vez lo retaría más seguido para que le preparara más platillos como esos; las zanahorias hacían resaltar el sabor de la carne, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor del sabor, reprimió una sonrisa.

-Esto… -murmuro apenas Elsa mirando las expresiones de Kristoff y Anna que comían también la carne- ¿Tú lo hiciste? -preguntó la Reina simplemente mirando a James en su lugar mirándola fijamente.

Se encontraba sentado en su lugar, al lado izquierdo de la rubia platinada con un codo apoyando en la mesa para poder apoyar su barbilla en la palma de su mano, traía una sonrisa triunfante mientras masticaba lentamente.

Él sabía que ella había perdido y eso la molesto un poco.

-No está mal –murmuró llevándose despreocupadamente otro pedazo a la boca quitándole importancia.

-¡¿No está mal?! –escuchó el gritó de Anna en su oído- Elsa, ¡Esta delicioso! ¡Es lo más rico que he probado! –exclamaba enérgicamente la princesa.

Su hermana estaba del lado equivocado, su pequeña hermana la estaba traicionando sin darse cuenta de ello, miró a Anna con reproche pero ella felicitaba a James y no notó esa mirada.

-Realmente está muy bueno –comentó Kristoff tomando con el tenedor pedazos de zanahoria para llevárselos a la boca.

Era oficial, estaba sola contra uno de los encantos de James.

-Elsa… -cantó el peli-negro con diversión.

-Bien, tú ganas –soltó Elsa en un suspiro- sabe mejor de lo que imaginaba.

El resto de la comida la rubia platinada tuvo que soportar aquella sonrisa orgullosa del peli-negro, aunque no fue tan malo después de todo, la comida la tenía muy ocupada como para ponerle atención al sonriente príncipe.

El invierno en Arendelle era frio mas no tanto como para evitar que la princesa saliera del castillo corriendo y jalando al rubio consigo, James miró esa acción con una sonrisa y curiosidad, preguntándose si Kristoff recordaría la plática que tuvieron la vez anterior que incluía a Anna y un anillo de compromiso.

Ladeó la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, antes de ir escaleras arriba, tenía la intención de cobrar la recompensa en esos momentos, intersectó a la Reina a mitad de un pasillo muy seguramente se dirigía a su estudio pero en esos momentos no deseaba pasar la tarde entera en ese cuarto que ya conocía de memoria.

Se paró frente a Elsa impidiéndole el seguir su camino y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo para poder guiarla a donde deseaba ir realmente, la Reina alzó una ceja pero no dudó en posar su mano en el brazo del peli-negro quien comenzó su caminata por el lado contrario.

-Pensé que lo usarías para otra ocasión –comentó la rubia platinada con curiosidad.

-Bueno, mañana empezarán a llegar los invitados para el baile, y el siguiente será el día del baile, no tendrás tiempo para mí después de eso, así que pienso aprovechar este día –le respondió James con simpleza sonriéndole de lado.

Ese era el ultimo día que estarían realmente juntos, después del baile era casi seguro que él se marcharía como los demás invitados a esa fiesta, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el camino frente a ella ocultando la melancolía que eso le causaba, solo por ese día, ella se dedicaría a disfrutar de su compañía, porque algo en su interior le decía que de lo contrario se arrepentiría.

Llegaron al jardín completamente solitario del castillo, donde la nieve cubría la fauna, el estanque de los patos se encontraba vacío, y la fuente centrar congelada, caminaron siguiendo el caminito de piedras que se encontraba visible y se detuvieron hasta llegar al columpio, un enorme columpio como para dos personas situado al otro lado del estanque de patos, libre de nieve, James la invito a sentarse y luego se sentó él al lado derecho de ella.

-¿No planeas ir con Hans hoy? –preguntó Elsa mirándolo de reojo.

-No, quiero que se tranquilicen un poco las cosas entre ambos, siento que sería muy pronto y aun no estoy preparado para afrontarlo –respondió levemente el peli-negro meciendo un poco el columpio con sus pies.

-¿Y el dolor de cabeza? –cuestionó la reina llevando su mano izquierda a la frente del príncipe, la cual se encontraba un poco caliente pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele –le aseguró el peli-negro sonriéndole suavemente a lo que la rubia platinada bajo la mano con lentitud- Dejo de dolerme después de platicar contigo en la mañana.

-Te veías realmente mal –se burló un poco Elsa haciendo que James se carcajeara un poco.

-No pude dormir en toda la noche –se quejó tratando de defenderse el príncipe empujando un poco a Elsa con su hombro izquierdo juguetonamente quien soltó una ligera risita.

-¿No tienes sueño? –cuestionó la Reina.

-Mucho –confesó soltando un bostezo.

-¿Por qué no mejor duermes?, tienes que descansar, podemos hacer esto otro día –le ofreció la rubia platinada sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-Ni loco.

Era relajante, balancearse suavemente en ese columpio mientras charlaban animadamente, era de las pocas veces en que Elsa pasaba realmente tiempo en el patio del castillo, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares que solía frecuentar, a veces paseaba pero solo era darle una vuelta y luego volver, nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo como para conocerlo de memoria como Anna lo hacía.

El patio era hermoso, acomodado y decorado como a su madre le gustaba, Anna era la que frecuentaba más tiempo ese lugar, ese columpio, el cual tampoco había usado antes, pero ahora entendía porque a la peli-roja le gustaba tanto.

-¿Nunca? –preguntó incrédulo James.

-Nunca –le aseguró Elsa un poco avergonzada- ¿Tú sí? –cuestionó alzando ambas cejas.

-Se podría decir –confesó un poco sonrojado el peli-negro.

-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó curiosa la Reina.

-Pues, es algo vergonzoso –comentó entre risas- Suelo ser un poco posesivo –la Reina levantó una ceja- Bueno, no me gusta compartir mis cosas, pero estoy trabajando en eso; entonces llegue un día a mi cuarto y estaba una amiga de la hechicera jugando con una pelota pequeña que tengo para entretenerme, y me molestó, así que le pedí amablemente que me la diera, y una cosa llevo a la otra y ella termino dándome mi primer beso, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Elsa un poco incrédula, primero porque James solía dar muchos detalles y segundo, porque él aseguró que era vergonzoso.

-Bueno, no me siento muy cómodo con ese tema, mucho menos contigo –respondió avergonzado mirando hacía el estanque congelado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó un poco confundida.

-Porque aún no das tu primer beso –le contestó el príncipe divertido.

-Esa no es una buena razón –le refutó la rubia platinada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pero solo obtuvo risas por parte de James quien no tardó en cambiar de tema, donde Elsa le platicaba sobre sus días como prófuga, sobre el castillo de hielo y los muñecos de nieve que habían cobrado vida.

-Entonces es un muñeco de nieve que habla –dijo James tratando de imaginarlo, más le fue un poco difícil hacerlo.

-Si, se llama Olaf, y también esta Malvavisco –comentó la reina dibujándolos en la nieve con el dedo.

-¿Malvavisco? –preguntó divertido tratando de no reír.

-Si lo vieras no te causaría gracia –le dijo un poco molesta Elsa señalándole en dibujo de Malvavisco en la nieve.

El dibujo de Olaf era pequeño comparado con el de Malvavisco que parecía una albóndiga gigante con brazos, piernas y una expresión de enfado muy marcado, no sabía realmente si Elsa los había dibujado como realmente eran o si solo era un boceto hecho con rapidez.

-Parece un poco aterrador -bromeó señalando el dibujo de Olaf.

-¡Ese es Olaf! -exclamó entre risas señalando a Malvavisco- Ese es Malvavisco.

-Realmente espero que tú no le pongas los nombres a tus hijos -le molestó el peli-negro recibiendo una bola de nieve en la cara de respuesta- ¿Y por qué no los he podido conocer a ninguno de los dos? –preguntó limpiándose la cara entre risas y recostándose en el respaldo del columpio.

-Olaf se fue a visitar a Malvavisco, lleva más de dos semanas fuera –comentó Elsa imitando la acción del peli-negro- No dijo cuándo volvería, supongo que querrá pasar el invierno en las montañas, aunque se extraña mucho su buen humor.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio disfrutando del paisaje blanquecino, Elsa se quitó los zapatos y sumergió en la nieve sus pies descalzos sintiendo el agradable frío envolverla completamente, sintió un peso en su hombro derecho y la fragancia del príncipe llego a su nariz, volteó un poco exaltada encontrándose la cabeza del peli-negro apoyado sobre su hombro.

Se había quedado dormido.

Elsa soltó ligeras risitas divertida de que el príncipe cayera rendido, acomodó mejor la cabeza de James para que no se torciera el cuello, observó el tranquilo semblante del peli-negro, si lo llevaba a su habitación lo tendría que despertar y muy seguramente él no se iría, a veces era terco como una mula, se acomodó en el respaldo y con sus pies meció el columpio, se sentía realmente rara de estar tan cómoda en esa peculiar situación y se alegró de que el columpio estuviera algo escondido, por lo que alguien muy difícilmente los vería en esa situación; la fragancia del peli-negro la invadía, y la suave textura del cabello del azabache le hacía cosquillas en el hombro y el cuello.

-Hans –escuchó el leve murmuro que soltó James entre sueños.

Levantó inconscientemente la mano izquierda y acarició los rebeldes cabellos del peli-negro, preguntándose si las cosas algún día se arreglarían entre esos dos hermanos, el peli-negro no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo ella sabía que James se culpaba por lo que le había pasado a su hermano menor, y eso solo la hacían odiar más a Hans.

El peli-rojo que la había tratado de matar, el que jugó con su hermana, y maltrataba a James, no entendía, no lo entendía, pero no podía evitar el molestarse por el prisionero que a su parecer solo traía dolor y sufrimiento a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Miró de reojo al príncipe que dormía profundamente, y se preguntó lo que Hans le habría dicho para asustarlo tanto la noche anterior, aunque no se lo podría preguntar, él le preguntaba muchas cosas por curiosidad pero nunca le preguntaba cosas que sabía que ella no quería responder, James nunca la había presionado con nada, así que ella haría lo mismo y dejaría que él le contara a su debido tiempo, por el momento simplemente se quedaría así, tendiéndole su hombro para que él descansara y se recuperara, lo apoyaría, como él la apoyaba a ella.

* * *

YUP, volví a tardarme e.e llevo una semana en la facultad y ya me encargaron trabajo :'c pero bueno amo mi carrera así que no me quejo mucho, pero espero me puedan entender y puedan ser pacientes :BBB

Sobre el capitulo completamente fue de James y Elsa *-* sentí la tentación de hacerlos más cercanos pero solo pude lograr esto xDDDD ustedes conocen a Elsa así que no pude hacer mucho debido a su personalidad :'c pero bueno, ellos dos son muy lindos

Sip, James ya a tenido su primer beso pero fue robado y hace mucho tiempo :PPP se enteraran sobre más cosas de él dentro de poco :BB y él no a tenido el valor de hablar todavía acerca de las muertes que ocasiono en el pasado :c es una herida muy grande que tiene, algo que aún no supera y dudo realmente que supere algún día pero bueno, dejare de soltar spoilers ddd'

Pero igual no tengan miedo de preguntar cualquier duda tratare de responderla sin spoilear mucho y sencillamente para que puedan entenderla c:

ASDASDSADASD muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos y lo alertas :BBBB realmente hago todo lo posible para poder escribir más rápido los capítulos :BB espero no haberlos defraudado, ahora por falta de tiempo no responderé comentarios (tengo tarea que hacer :'c) pero tratare de hacerlo en cuanto tenga tiempo c: espero que disfruten la lectura y puedan perdonar mi tardanza c:

Solo quedan dos capítulos :'c (sufro como precious) ddd' cuando pueda subiré el próximo capitulo de** "Pintando el corazón"** c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	6. Jupiter

**.**

**7 Días.**

_**Sexto Día… Júpiter.**_

_._

_"No se puede saber qué es una mujer _

_hasta que se ha visto a una mujer enamorada."_

_-Teófilo Gautier._

_._

Jueves 23 de Diciembre.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando el primer barco llegó al puerto de Arendelle, él peli-negro observó ese hecho desde la ventana de su habitación, madrugaba por costumbre y le gustaba mirar por la ventana el paisaje mientras se terminaba de despertar, observó el desesperante y lento llegar del barco con banderas de la nación de Andalasia.

-Parece como si lo hicieran a propósito –murmuró el peli-negro mientras soltaba una silenciosa carcajada.

Recordaba vagamente al príncipe, su hermano Henry era gran amigo de él, los recordaba platicando y haciendo travesuras en los bailes y eventos reales en los que asistía el heredero de la corona de Andalasia, sabía por una de las tantas cartas que su madre le enviaba que su hermano y el heredero seguían en comunicación, y que de vez en cuando se visitaban.

Lo alcanzó a conocer un poco pero no entablo mucha relación con él, el heredero era tan alto como él pero un poco más moreno de piel, de cabellos oscuros y mirada azabache, ignoraba si seguía de la misma altura que él o si estaba más alto, debido al tiempo que había pasado desde que lo vio por última vez.

Miró aburrido el cómo soltaban el ancla para poder desembarcar, estuvo a punto de alejarse de la ventana pero la pequeña silueta (por la distancia) de Elsa lo hicieron permanecer en su lugar, soltó pequeñas risitas al compararla con una hormiguita, pero no apartó su vista de ella.

Había arruinado su momento con ella, se había quedado dormido, y el simple hecho de recordarlo lo molestaba, ahora llegaba otro príncipe para arrebatarle la atención de la rubia platinada; observó al heredero al trono de Andalasia saludar con un beso en la mano a Elsa.

-¿Qué se cree? –susurró molesto imaginándose el rostro sonriente de Elsa dirigirse a ese príncipe.

Por la distancia no podía ver los rostros, pero por la forma en que Elsa se estaba moviendo intuía que se encontraba a gusto con ese hombre de ropas extravagantes de un morado fuerte; desvió la mirada y se alejó de la ventana, ya se encontraba completamente despierto, se arregló apresurado con tonalidades azuladas oscuras y uno que otro detalle en morado y negro antes de salir.

Caminó por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido, y un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, tal vez solo era hambre, durante el desayuno no le sorprendió la ausencia de Elsa, que muy seguramente estaría charlando asuntos diplomáticos con el recién llegado, era obvio, demasiado, por algo la rubia platinada estaba tan rara cuando se trataba sobre los tratados que quería firmar pronto con los aliados.

Pero aun no sabía el porqué.

Se llevó malhumorado un pedazo de pan a la boca y lo masticó con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la princesa frente a él comer deprisa su desayuno, Kristoff se inclinó en la mesa y le sirvió un poco más de agua a la peli-roja quien comenzó a toser un poco.

-Si sigues apresurándote te ahogaras –trató de razonar el rubio mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda preocupado a Anna quien tomó un poco desesperada el agua ya servida minutos antes por Kristoff.

Pero la princesa se llevó más comida a la boca, el rubio suspiró resignado mirándola comerse lo último del desayuno con rapidez, James solo miró divertido la escena mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

-Iré con los consejeros –dijo dando un rápido beso en los labios a Kristoff antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

El escape de Anna fue como un parpadear para ambos jóvenes quienes no sabían muy bien lo que había pasado frente a ellos, el montañero se dejó caer en la silla mientras que James masticaba confundido el desayuno.

-Te enamoraste de una princesa, tú te lo buscaste –bromeó el príncipe mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los labios.

El rubio solo le dirigió una mirada cansada antes de seguir con el desayuno.

Cuando ambos salieron del comedor ya habían llegado más de 20 invitados, la mayoría se encontraba ya en sus habitaciones asignadas descansando por el largo viaje que emprendieron para llegar, mientras que Anna charlaba con los que aún seguían en la entrada.

El traje del doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur provocó controversias llamando la atención de los aristócratas quienes al ver el color del cabello del príncipe supieron que se trataba de James Westergard, del que tanto hablaban en los diarios debido a su recién regreso a las Islas del Sur.

Fue abordado con preguntas discretas que contestó como alguien que no tiene nada que ocultar, era malo mintiendo, él lo sabía, se sentía incómodo y no paraba de rascarse tras la oreja mientras contestaba con respuestas simples y cortas, con las excusas que su padre les había puesto por años a los mismos aristócratas, pero eran muchas personas, y demasiadas preguntas, no las podía esquivar todas, se estaba empezando a molestar por toda la atención descarada que le dirigían.

Fue un gran alivio que Kai y Gerda se interpusieron entre él y la multitud para asignarles a cada uno su habitación, Anna llegó a su lado y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa apenada, seguramente sentía la incomodidad que el príncipe desprendía, la molestia que había empezado a sentir se disipo en esos azulados ojos que le recordaron a la Reina, soltó un enorme suspiro sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-Estoy bien –comentó tranquilamente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la preocupada peli-roja- Gracias.

-Tranquilo, ni Elsa ni yo dejaremos que te molesten de nuevo de esta manera –le aseguró firmemente la princesa.

James le sonrió enmarcando sus hoyuelos, soltando el hombro de la peli-roja para posarla en sus cabellos azabaches, se los revolvió un poco más aliviado al tiempo en que Kristoff llegaba a su lado también con una cara muy seria.

Seguramente, se estaba dando cuenta de cómo era el ser príncipe, y toda la atención que aquel título ponía a las personas, lo último que quería era que el rubio se acobardara por ello, la relación que tenían Anna y Kristoff le causaba cierta envidia y admiración, por lo que le preocupaba el que las pequeñas diferencias los separaran.

Anna ignoraba la preocupación del peli-negro y el semblante del rubio, pero al sentir a su lado a Kristoff reaccionó instintivamente y tomo la mano del montañero entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, el semblante del rubio se tranquilizó y volteo a mirar a la peli-roja quien le sonrió, James miró a Kristoff sonreírle devuelta con cierta diversión y alivio.

Tal vez a Kristoff le asustaba ese mundo, pero James estaba seguro que él temía más el no tener a la peli-roja a su lado, el rubio solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder juntar el valor y pedirle matrimonio, a fin de cuentas el montañero ya tenía el anillo.

Miró la suave expresión de Anna, ella era muy bonita, siempre alegre y con un aire juvenil, agradable y viva, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de Kristoff se veía más que hermosa, radiante, con una mirada más alegre y una sonrisa que cautivaba hasta las flores.

Las mujeres enamoradas eran hermosas.

Se preguntó el cómo se vería Elsa enamorada.

_Enamorada_.

Elsa sonriéndole deslumbrante a alguien, viéndolo como el ser más importante de la tierra; la imagen del príncipe de Andalasia besándole la mano volvió a su mente, apretando ambos puños a sus costados.

-Princesa Anna –la voz de Gerda lo sacó de sus pensamientos para ver a la criada que corría en su misma dirección- La Reina Elsa acaba de pedir su presencia en el estudio.

-¿Elsa? –preguntó extrañada, muy pocas veces era llamada por la Reina, mucho menos al estudio.

Anna se apresuró a seguir a Gerda no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al rubio, la entrada anteriormente llena de gente se encontraba vacía, no eran más de las 11:30 de la mañana y el peli-negro ya se sentía cansado, relajo sus puños y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras dirigía su vista a la tez despreocupada y aliviada de su amigo.

-Te vez aliviado –le comentó el príncipe sonriéndole de lado.

-Temía que los que llegaran fueran herederos solteros que buscaran princesas para contraer matrimonio –confesó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

James no pudo evitar carcajearse por la detallada especificación del temor Kristoff, quien ya no se sorprendía tanto de las carcajadas despreocupadas del peli-negro.

-¿Y el príncipe de Andalasia? ¿Qué es, un mono? –preguntó el peli-negro divertido, tratando de disimular la molestia que comenzaba a sentir hacía su persona.

-Está comprometido –respondió obviamente Kristoff logrando desconcertar al príncipe.

El peli-negro soltó una enorme exclamación, sus músculos se vieron más relajados, y el cansancio que sentía desapareció, negó con la cabeza mientras reía ligeramente, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Comprometido –murmuró entre risas.

El rubio solo atinó a observar el extraño comportamiento del peli-negro que no paraba de repetir la palabra "comprometido" como si fuera la cosa más graciosa y genial del mundo, pero en esos días que había pasado con él platicando en las tardes, se dio cuenta de cómo era él, simplemente podía reír ante todo, y verlo con ojos divertidos, pero también era serio en otros temas.

Justo ese día se dio cuenta de cómo era el príncipe James ante la nobleza, aunque estuviera siendo atacado con preguntas sobre su paradero en años pasados, el peli-negro se mostró cortes y calmado, con una expresión suave y seria ante el asunto, era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto y a la vez tan tranquilo, el príncipe sabía cuándo era buen momento de reír a carcajada viva y opinar, o cuando estar callado y serio.

Pero estaba ese detalle de las manos lo que mantenía inquieto a Kristoff, James movía las manos siempre con cautela, siempre evitaba el contacto físico si era necesario, pero cuando se sentía en confianza con alguna persona se daba el privilegio de "_bajar la guardia_".

La gente acostumbraba a saludar con la mano al conocer a alguien, estrechando las manos con amabilidad y cordialidad, pero ahora que el rubio recordaba, el peli-negro cuando se presentó el día que recién llegó solo atinó a saludar con un inclinamiento formal de cabeza, incluso cuando hablaron esa misma noche al encontrarlo en el establo mantuvo su distancia.

Ese comportamiento lo había visto en otra persona, inconscientemente cuidando sus movimientos de manos, esas manos heladas que alguna vez congelaron el reino entero; el ambarino observó las manos del príncipe dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras que el príncipe trataba de controlar sus pequeñas pero constantes risas.

Elsa controlaba mejor sus poderes, pero aun así seguía teniendo la costumbre de mantener distancia, incluso con Anna, pero con aquel príncipe peli-negro no la veía "_dudar de manos_", esa relación que se estaba forjando entre James y Elsa lo hacían pensar en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada, no comprendía mucho la personalidad o pensamientos de la rubia platinada.

Pero tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba en la cabeza de James, ambos eran complicados, tan parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo, Elsa era más callada y reservada que el príncipe, pero tanto el peli-negro como la Reina no eran muy dados a las muestras de afecto, sin embargo el príncipe era el que más lo demostraba de los dos, como el de hace unos momentos, cuando posó su mano sobre el hombro de la peli-roja, sin preocuparse, ni dudar.

Sin medir los movimientos de su mano, fue un pequeño momento, no duro mucho aquella muestra de afecto pero había sido lo suficiente para que Kristoff lo notara, recordando todas las pláticas y momentos con James.

Atando los cabos sueltos fue que llego a una conclusión.

James ocultaba algo.

Hablaba sobre todo aunque también lo escondía, pero el rubio estaba seguro que el pelinegro tenía sus motivos para ello, porque intuía que Elsa estaba al tanto de todo, que ella sabía lo que ocultaba minuciosamente, pero confiaba en ella, así que, hasta que James no dijera nada, él no preguntaría por ello.

Todos tenían sus propios monstruos, sus propios secretos.

El peli-negro miró la puerta metálica frente a él con nerviosismo, se planteó la opción de dar la vuelta e irse, pero la retiró al instante, no huiría, se había propuesto conocer a Hans, llevó la llave a la cerradura y la abrió, el sonido chirriante de la pesada puerta metálica le hizo un enorme eco en su cabeza.

-Eres un idiota –fue lo primero que escuchó al momento en que cerraba la puerta.

El peli-negro no pudo evitar sonreír enmarcando sus hoyuelos, el tono de Hans era raspado y cansado, pero no había rastros de rechazo como la última vez, el ambiente era más tranquilo, cuando volteo para mirarlo incluso creyó ver una pequeña sonrisita en la cara siempre amargada de su hermano.

La cara del peli-rojo le ayudo a recordar lo que fue a hacer, no era un niño, ya no, su rostro era más tosco, su nariz puntiaguda, las patillas, las cejas, los ojos, la expresión; era un hombre, más parecido a la Reina que al Rey, el peli-negro podía ser su hermano mayor por 2 años, pero Hans ya podía hacer sus propias decisiones, aunque esas decisiones lo llevaron a la cárcel.

-Y tú un pesado enojón –le comentó mientras se encaminaba a sentarse a su lado.

Aun no entendía su comportamiento, pero era normal porque no conocía al Hans adulto de esa habitación, conocía perfectamente al Hans joven, al niño, pero para entender porque sus decisiones lo llevaron a ese lugar tenía que empezar desde cero.

-Volviste –fue lo único que dijo mientras el príncipe se acomodaba a una distancia prudente del peli-rojo.

James solo asintió con la cabeza, aun no sentía ganas de romper ese ambiente tranquilo, sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre él pero siguió observando al vacío, sabía que la situación con su hermano era delicada, jugo un momento con sus dedos y se mantuvo en silencio por un buen tiempo.

Tenía que empezar bien, con tranquilidad, si quería poder reforzar ese rasgado y desgastado lazo fraternal que los unía debía ir con cuidado, era un adulto, era el mayor, tal vez no era el más maduro de sus hermanos, pero su amistad le era realmente importante, Hans era una persona importante para él a pesar de todo, y si su hermano menor no pensaba o sentía lo mismo que él entonces solo tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

No importaba si tardaba años.

Él era su hermano menor.

-Lo siento –murmuró James girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Hans.

-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado el peli-rojo devolviéndole la mirada.

No era la primera vez que se disculpaba, pero eran diferentes sus métodos de disculpa antes, cuando eran niños el peli-negro se sentaba a su lado, le revolvía los cabellos peli-rojos y lo invitaba a jugar al patio del castillo o al pueblo; pero ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo escuchó, esta vez no le revolvería los cabellos, ni le sonreiría al invitarlo a jugar.

No lo cargaría en su espalda, ni le compraría dulces, no le haría sándwiches a mitad de la noche, ni le ayudaría a molestar a sus hermanos mayores.

O tal vez sí.

Pero él no aceptaría, voltearía la cara y se burlaría de él, gruñiría de una molestia a flor de piel que imaginaba tener para poder creerse él mismo lo que decía, haría de sus jades unas hojas marchitadas y lo miraría con desdén para luego soltarle una maldición.

Todo por que odiaba a todo.

Todo porque se odiaba a sí mismo.

Porque odiaba el silencio de esa celda oscura y solitaria, a los guardias groseros, y los trabajos pesados que la Reina Elsa le ordenaba hacer.

-Hans, lo siento –repitió con una voz profunda.

Una disculpa sin sentido, para un orgullo roto.

La expresión seria en el peli-negro lo molestó aun más, no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba fastidiado, y solo se repetía que odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando, pero curiosamente no le molestaba del todo la presencia de James.

-¿Por qué demonios te estas disculpando? –preguntó el peli-rojo frustrado.

-Por todo. No me arrepiento ni me disculpo por el largo tiempo que estuvimos separados, porque comprendí y aprendí muchas cosas –confesó James sin apartar en ningún instante la mirada de él- pero me disculpo por el error que cometí al no enviarte cartas, por no visitarlos al menos una vez al año, pensé que era mejor para todos, mientras trataba de controlar esta maldición, pero esa no es excusa, ahora lo sé.

Hans apartó la vista un momento, la silueta dibujada por el sol de diciembre le pareció sumamente interesante en esos momentos de profunda confusión, la luz suave por las posibles nubes que cubrían el sol parecían pinceladas de un viejo pintor, un pequeño punto pasó rápido por en medio del lienzo de piedra fría en dirección horizontal, alguna lechuza seguramente habría pasado volando y creado esa silueta, lo veía como una obra maestra y a la vez como un simple charco en la banqueta.

-No te conozco –la voz de su hermano mayor lo hizo volver a mirarlo- pero tú tampoco me conoces a mí.

-¿Y…? –preguntó fingiendo aburrimiento, aunque la verdad el estar completamente solo el día anterior logro hacerlo pensar muy a duras penas en el conflicto con su hermano mayor.

Tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero la mayoría de lo que había dicho era una verdad para él, o tal vez no, lo acusó de tantas cosas pero en realidad solo se acusaba a sí mismo, le gritaba, se gritaba, había llegado a un punto en que comenzaba a dudar de si en realidad se había trastornado por tanto aislamiento, James parecía su conciencia, viendo a través de él, como un espejo, un reflejo, un charco…

-Pero somos familia –soltó en una débil sonrisa el príncipe- Tenemos un fuerte lazo que nos une, y a pesar de que no conozco mucho sobre tu "yo" actual, eres mi hermano menor, y te quiero –su voz era tranquila y ronca, pero la sinceridad en ellas era tan clara como la sangre en agua.

Lo había perdonado, y a la vez culpado, a veces alucinaba con su presencia por las noches y las mañanas, le hablaba, y el respondía, pero podía diferenciar cuando era el verdadero, porque el James real entraba por la puerta y sus imaginaciones solo aparecían de la nada perturbándolo aunque no le sorprendía.

No era realmente consiente de porque lo imaginaba.

Esa costumbre la creyó muerta, hasta que lo encarcelaron por la traición de Arendelle.

Las visiones de más joven era un James de 15 años que nunca crecía, ni comía, ni dormía.

-Te volviste más cursi de lo que recuerdo –carraspeó el peli-rojo después de unos minutos de silencio.

Le agradaba más hablar con el real que con las imaginaciones, era su hermano mayor después de todo.

Pero seguía enfadado.

Aunque menos solo.

-Sé que no me ves como un hermano, mucho menos un amigo, pero tienes que entender que esta vez todo será distinto –prometió James convencido de cada palabra dicha.

Su madre y James eran las personas más importantes de su vida, eran a las únicas en que podía confiar y recurrir cuando era pequeño, se sentía seguro de ello, pero después de que el peli-negro le diera la espalda, por más sentido que tuviera su partida, se sintió traicionado.

No podía confiar en nadie.

Eso era lo que se repetía, ¿Cómo confiar de nuevo en la persona que te traicionó?, esa no era una opción inteligente, la pregunta podía ser respondida de muchas maneras, pero por eso mismo no sabía la respuesta, a su imaginación simplemente le hubiera dicho que no, pero al James real le dudaba.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando esa persona resulta ser tu mejor amigo?

Hermano, cómplice, compañero…

-¿Por qué crees que no será igual a la última vez? –interrogó el prisionero con cierta burla.

Confiar y ser dejado, querer tanto a alguien para después simplemente verlo partir, esos sentimientos ya no los quería tener, solo su madre se había quedado con él, pero su vanidad, y rencor, la alejaron.

La mirada decepcionada de la Reina de las Islas del Sur seguía grabada en su mente.

Un lindo recuerdo en una triste celda.

-Porque ninguno de los dos es el mismo de antes –la voz de James lo hizo mirar la silueta de la ventana hecha por el sol que se extendía por el movimiento lento del mismo astro que giraba sobre sí mismo en su propia celda.

Decían que el sol era el más poderoso por el simple hecho de que todos los planetas giraban alrededor de él, ¿Pero de qué sirve aquello si no se puede mover libremente? Solo se inventaron esa mentira para qué el sol no se diera cuenta de su soledad, en una prisión de la cual no podía escapar, donde nueve planetas lo mantenían aislado de un infinito sin igual.

Él era como el sol, capaz de hacer grandes cosas, un rey nato, y encerrado, sin la capacidad de poder hacer nada.

El silencio invadió la celda, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de romperlo, la plática estaba hecha, con un acuerdo prestablecido de por medio, sin más palabras, ni contratos.

Esa charla fue suficiente por un día.

El llamado a la cena captó la atención de todos, James se retiró con un "buenas noches" dando a entender que se verían mañana, obteniendo un casto asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermano menor, al llegar al comedor se percató de que la mayoría de los invitados que llegaron en la mañana y parte de la tarde ya se encontraban en sus asientos y acomodados, sorprendiéndose un poco de que la mesa que normalmente estaba casi vacía se encontraba medio llena, Anna, Kristoff y James se limitaron a sentarse en los lugares que en todos esos días habían adoptado, la princesa se dedicó a relajarse cuando se vio sentada en la mesa, la única que faltaba era la Reina.

El peli-negro miró impaciente la puerta de entrada, topándose con la mirada de un curioso príncipe de Andalasia, recordó de inmediato la conversación con el rubio, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Ignoró las miradas reprobatorias de los nobles por el gesto liberal del joven al reír despreocupadamente.

-La Reina Elsa de Arendelle –la presentó Kai a lo que todos se pararon para reverenciarla.

-Buenas noches –saludó Elsa con una sonrisa entrando al comedor.

La cena comenzó sin más contratiempos, las pláticas en el comedor se vieron entre los invitados y la Reina, James se limitó a escuchar la conversación que Elsa tenía, aunque observaba a la pareja frente a él disimuladamente, el rubio se encontraba tensó por todas esas personas importantes, Anna se dedicaba a susurrarle cosas a Kristoff para que se relajara un poco aunque parecía no tener mucho éxito en ello.

Cuando nadie se fijaba en ellos, la peli-roja rosaba un poco su mano con la del rubio sabiendo lo incomodo que estaba en esa mesa llena de gente que no conocía, tratando de transmitirle confort.

-Príncipe James, espero que su regresó sea permanente, es muy agradable verle en este tipo de eventos, los bailes son muy buenos para unir personas, ¿Le gusta bailar? –comentó una doncella de no más de 28 años de edad, de tez morena y cabellos obscuros.

-Me gustan más las cosas tranquilas –respondió el peli-negro tratando de no ofenderla, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos de hablar en un lugar donde fácilmente lo podían atacar de nuevo con preguntas para variar.

La ligera risita de Elsa no pasó desapercibida para él que fue capaz de escucharla, lo cual lo hizo sonreír enmarcando sus hoyuelos.

-Entiendo a lo que se refiere –comentó algo abochornada la doncella malentendiendo el gesto del peli-negro.

La hora del postre llegó y para alivio de Kristoff anunciaba el final de esa larga velada, Anna miró satisfecha como se colocaba el postre que ella misma había pedido que se hiciera, servido en una copa pan con crema y nieve, adornado con fresas y cerezas, cuando estaba a punto de comer el suyo miro el que tenía su hermana, el único diferente, este tenía adorno de chocolates también.

Elsa se llevó la cuchara a la boca pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre ella, o más bien, sobre la cuchara, miró el postre que le habían servido y luego el de su hermana, confundida paseó sus ojos por toda la mesa observando que era la única con chocolate, sonrío sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

-¿Quieres el mío? –le preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo darías? –cuestionó Anna emocionada.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo –alegó la Reina observando las sonrisas de los invitados quienes ajenos conversaban entre si- Sé que ha sido muy duro el organizar todo esto, así que tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Elsa –le agradeció la princesa tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

La cena terminó después de una media hora, y los invitados comenzaron a salir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, conforme se fue vaciando el comedor Kristoff se dejó caer en la silla soltando un suspiro, Elsa y James rieron ante la expresión cansada del rubio quien sonrió también.

-Has estado muy bien Kristoff –lo felicito la Reina apoyando su mentón en su mano izquierda colocando el codo en la mesa.

-Pensé que en algún momento gritarías –se burló el peli-negro apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa- Pero te luciste.

-Gracias –agradeció el rubio volteando a mirar a Anna.

La peli-roja se encontraba seriamente mirando la vacía copa frente a ella, a Kristoff le pareció que se encontraba pensativa, aunque la tez pálida de su cara normalmente de un color crema y rosado lo preocupó, se incorporó y observó la vacía mirada de Anna.

La princesa escuchaba todo y a la vez nada, se había concentrado en solo mirar la copa ya que todo a su alrededor eran manchas de colores, las figuras distorsionadas y el sonido lejano de lo que sucedía cerca de ella la tenían de sobremanera mareada, con nauseas, sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y el calor que sentía le pareció un infierno, le carcomía por dentro un ardor tan sofocante que la adormeció.

-Anna –le llamó Kritoff, pero ella apenas lo escucho alzo la mirada lentamente ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Elsa y James notaron la extraña expresión de la peli-roja, quien estaba de un preocupante blanco, la mirada perdida de la princesa le causo un escalofrió a la rubia-platinada, las largas pestañas de la peli-roja se hacían cada vez más pesadas, la Reina estaba a punto de decir el nombre de la princesa cuando esta se desplomaba hacía la mesa.

-Anna –gritó Elsa asustada, lo último que escuchó la princesa antes de quedar inconsciente.

Antes de que la cabeza de la peli-roja se estrellara contra la dura mesa del comedor, Kristoff reaccionó poniendo su mano para disminuir el impacto, los ojos azulados de la Reina miraron con preocupación a la princesa inconsciente, la culpa por ponerle una tarea tan dura y estresante a su hermana la invadió, levanto su mano para acariciarle la mejilla de la princesa, pero al rosar su mano contra la piel pálida y fría de Anna su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Gerda! –el grito histérico de Elsa hizo que la nombrada entrara corriendo junto a los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta, Kristoff y James brincaron asustados al escuchar el grito- Llama al médico de inmediato.

Gerda se quedó un minuto petrificada al mirar la escena frente a ella, no hace mucho que se había salido para guiar a los invitados a sus habitaciones y asegurado de que estos se encontraban cómodos, no hace mucho había dejado a esos cuatro hablando y riendo, miro por última vez a la princesa antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

Los guardias se posicionaron a los lados de la Reina esperando alguna orden.

-Apenas respira –les comentó a Kristoff y a James.

El rubio dejo de respirar por el impacto de la noticia y miró los cabellos de la peli-roja, taladrándola con la mirada, el peli-negro mientras tanto se levantó de su lugar para comprobar si lo dicho era cierto, la lenta respiración de la princesa era realmente preocupante, miró de reojo como la mano de Elsa estaba a punto de mover a su hermana, pero el peli-negro tomo la mano de la Reina deteniéndola con su mano suavemente, no quería alarmar a la rubia-platinada, pero tenía que advertirle.

-No la muevas, no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido, un movimiento brusco la puede perjudicar –le dijo James calmadamente.

El príncipe tomó la muñeca izquierda de la peli-roja, contando los latidos por minuto de la princesa, los pausados latidos de la peli-roja lo hizo pensar lo peor, quiso usar sus poderes sanadores pero antes de eso tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba tratando de sanar, el rubio mientras tanto se mantenía quieto, horrorizado con lo que acababa de escuchar, no movió ni un milímetro la pesada cabeza sobre su mano derecha, pues era por el momento lo único que podía hacer por la princesa.

-Esta pálida, tan fría como Elsa, respiración entrecortada y sus latidos son muy pausados y lentos –apuntó el peli-negro pensativo en voz alta- Esto no es simplemente por estrés –murmuro el príncipe pensando en alguna posibilidad- Sangre –murmuró exaltado viendo como un hilito de sangre salía de la boca entreabierta de la princesa.

El peli-negro volteó preocupado hacia la copa vacía de Anna, la agarró y la olfateó, el olor dulce del postre lo hizo dudar de que se tratara de veneno pero, al fondo de la copa le llamo la atención unos pequeños puntos morados, metió la mano y con su dedo índice los tomó para olfatearlos, las sospechas de veneno fueron afirmadas, pudo diferenciar el olor del ricino, semillas para ser precisos, pero dado a que la ricina tardaba mínimo una hora en hacer reacción muy posiblemente la habían usado en grandes cantidades junto a algún otro veneno para ocasionar una muerte rápida.

El fuerte estruendo de los platos y vasos cayendo, rompiéndose en pedazos contra el suelo asustaron a Elsa y a Kristoff quienes miraron impresionados como el príncipe tiraba todo de la mesa, los guardias se posicionaron frente a Elsa listos para atacar al joven si este intentaba algo, el peli-negro limpio una parte razonable de la mesa para poder recostar en ella a la princesa, no tenían tiempo para esperar al doctor.

-Acuéstala –le ordenó a Kristoff mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa- Cierra las puertas y cúbrelas de hielo para que nadie entre –le pidió a Elsa mientras agarraba la jarra de agua, la única cosa que no había tirado junto a otros utensilios de cocina.

El rubio y la rubia-platinada hicieron lo que se les pidió, Elsa ordenó a los guardias cuidar las entradas y no permitir la entrada a nadie, selló las puertas con hielo sólido, después de eso cerró las ventanas también, Kristoff acostó a la princesa en la mesa y vio escandalizado como James agarraba un cuchillo, su instinto lo hizo detener al peli-negro tomándole del brazo con fuerza interponiéndose entre el príncipe y Anna, los ojos verdes miraron confundidos los asustados ojos ambarinos.

-Tengo que sacar el veneno ahora o morirá –le comento el peli-negro con su tez seria a lo que el rubio le soltó el brazo- Elsa necesitare cortar el vestido de tu hermana –le advirtió mientras dirigía el cuchillo hacia el abdomen de la peli-roja.

Elsa se puso al lado del peli-negro, mientras este le ordenaba a Kristoff que girara la cabeza de Anna hacia un costado para evitar que esta se ahogara con su propia sangre, el príncipe cortó el fino vestido de la princesa destapando el plano abdomen de la chica, los tres se paralizaron al ver las venas marcadas en el estómago de un intenso negro sobresaltando la pálida piel de la peli-roja, quien comenzó a toser sangre.

-Kritoff necesitare que la sostengas de los brazos, esto le dolerá.

El rubio acato las ordenes, mientras el peli-negro movía sus manos en movimientos circulares sobre la jarra con agua pronunciado entre susurros palabras que ni Kristoff ni Elsa lograron comprender, el agua que se encontraba dentro comenzó a moverse al compás que las manos del príncipe quien al estar seguro de tener el control total sobre el agua lo hizo levitar hacia el abdomen de la princesa, los movimientos circulares los empezó a hacer aún más rápidos, el diminuto remolino sobre el abdomen de la peli-roja la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Los gemidos ahogados por la sangre se escucharon en todo el comedor, Kristoff recargó su frente contra la de Anna, en un intento desesperado de consolarla, pero ella seguía retorciéndose y quejándose inconsciente escupiendo sangre, las venas negras del estómago de la princesa comenzaron a volver a su tono natural mientras que el agua se comenzaba a teñir de negro.

Fue un lapso de 5 segundos en los que la princesa abrió los ojos soltando una exhalación, los ambarinos ojos del rubio observaron los azulados ojos de la princesa que mostraban alivio y cansancio antes de que estos se cerraran de nuevo, no fue hasta que el agua antes cristalina se vio completamente negra que el peli-negro regresó este a su lugar en la jarra, agarró un frasco de sal que se encontraba en la mesa, lo vacío y lo lleno con el veneno debido a que para hacer la cura necesitaría el veneno.

-Ya elimine la mayoría del veneno, pero aún falta sanar su hemorragia y heridas internas –comentó el peli-negro guardándose el frasco en su bolsillo, comenzó a frotarse las manos con fuerza y rapidez.

Entre verde y azul era la luz que cubría las manos del peli-negro quien las posó sobre la piel desnuda de Anna, la cara rojiza del príncipe por el esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo se vio cada vez más relajado conforme la luz desaparecía de sus manos para pasarse al estómago de la princesa, el príncipe quitó las manos del abdomen de Anna el cual se mantenía brillando un poco.

-Estará bien –comentó aliviado desordenándose los cabellos cansado sentía el mareo y el cansancio por la energía que le pasó a la princesa para salvarla- aún tiene un poco de veneno en su interior pero con un poco de medicamento desaparecerá, las heridas internas están curadas, pero estará débil por toda la sangre que perdió, tiene que descansar, dentro de tres días estará como nueva –les comento a los preocupados rubios

Se sentía sin aliento, ya no podía ver con nitidez, y se estaba volviendo todo absolutamente negro- Ahora, no se asusten, es normal desmayarme después de usar mucha magia –comento el peli-negro sonriendo un poco antes de caer rendido al suelo.

Había usado más de 5 hechizos, además de que le transfirió energía a la peli-roja para reponerla, su rango de alcance era más a cuando apenas empezaba a aprender, cuando se desmayaba solo por un hechizo, se estaba acostumbrando y mejorando, pero era su energía la que usaba para poder sanar a otras personas, mantenerse sano, era importante también para poder cumplir esa labor.

-James –lo nombró preocupada y aliviada entre susurros la Reina, quien se agachó para observar mejor el rostro cansado del peli-negro- Gracias- susurró acariciándole la mejilla.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía dormido.

Tan tranquilo.

Kristoff cargó a Anna todo el camino hacia el cuarto de esta, Elsa le abrió todas las puertas para que este no batallara y la recostó en su cama, el rubio le acaricio la cara a la inconsciente peli-roja antes de salir, los guardias llegaron después de llevar al desmayado príncipe a la habitación de este, así que Kristoff se limitó a esperar que Elsa terminara de cambiarle las ropas a su hermana.

Cuando Kristoff regresó al cuarto de Anna se encontró con Elsa acostada al lado de su hermana abrazada a ella, estuvo tentado a irse para darle privacidad a las hermanas pero la preocupación por Anna lo detuvo, camino hacia la cama y se sentó en la esquina de está apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y se dedicó a acariciarle los cabellos anaranjados a la princesa aun inconsciente, velando por los sueños hasta que despertara.

Los azulados ojos de Elsa lo observaron con una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio entendió que ella no estaba incomoda con su presencia, pues la Reina sabía que a él también le había afectado de gran manera la situación en la que estaban, la rubia platinada aún tenía que encontrar al responsable del veneno pero por el momento, solo quería abrazar a su hermana.

* * *

Sin palabras.

**Perdón :c**

Espero notaran los celos de James (IncertenCorazonesNenasAquí) xDDD quise hacerlo de lo más natural, sin que yo los forzara a notar aquello, pero que tampoco no lo notaran xDDD todas las partes las reescribí tantas veces que perdí la cuenta xDDD pero bueno :c espero que el resultado sea bueno :BBB

Realmente hago lo posible por poder escribir rápido pero estoy atareada con tareas, y tareas, pero yo quería ser diseñadora así que me estoy aguantando xDD

Hice la primera imagen de James C: por si no lo notaron la portada cambio xDDD y siquieren verla con más detalle esta en mi Deviantart (el link esta en mi perfil) y pues como mi profe de Ilustración nos pide dibujos originales muy probablemente siga dibujando más de James y Elsa :BBBB

Ya solo falta un capitulo para terminar esta "pequeña" historia :c

Pero no dejare de escribir de James y Elsa c: que por cierto ya hicieron su aparición de "Pintando el corazón" por si quieren más de esta hermosa, sexy y linda pareja :BBB aunque desde ahora les advierto que en esa historia los verán diferentes y a la vez iguales que en esta historia pero ya no los spoileo tanto :BBB

**ACLARO** de nuevo que **NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR** ninguna** HISTORIA**, se que me estoy tardando milenios, pero realmente este semestre esta muy pesado.

Se que no me merezco ningún review :'c me tarde más de un mes TT-TT

.

**Hora de los reviews :c perdón por la espera :c**

**Guest** Muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) espero sigas amando a James a pesar de mi tardanza :c te prometo un largo y bello, realmente bello final :BB solo que pido paciencia :$ espero disfrutes de este capitulo y no me quieras ahorcar por tan larga espera.

**ZhiZu-2** Asdasdsadsadasd sip, ya tiene imagen el bello rostro de James *-* si no le hubiera puesto de hobby a James la cocina, tal vez, muy seguramente habría perdido la apuesta xDDD perdona por tanta tardanza, espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo :DD

**Pau** Awww Realmente muchas gracias c: tus bellos comentarios me hacen el día, semana, mes (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) aprecio tanto que notes todos esos pequeños detalles que me esfuerzo en hacer notar, a veces pienso que son muy pequeños como para que alguien los perciba, pero no los quiero exagerar, naturales, es la palabra, quiero que sea natural todo, como si lo vivieras, que al leer lo sientas a pesar de que no sepas de exactamente lo que piensa el personaje independientemente, no se si me explico xDD muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mi facultad, c: estoy dando un gran esfuerzo en poder cumplir al 100% en ella y aquí al mismo tiempo :DDD Espero disfrutes del capitulo c:

**Kiks Cullen** Espero no defraudarte en este capitulo c: me alegro saber que James es aceptado por otra persona más :D ya que no tengo mucho fandom con James y Elsa xDD perdona la tardanza :c trabajos y más trabajos :'c espero realmente que te guste este capitulo c: y muchas gracias por tus bellos deseos hacia mi facultad :) espero estés bien y si no lo estas, que este capitulo te saque mil sonrisas c:

**SakuraPrincess1111** Tu eres una persona realmente hermosa, me encanta leerte, y me sorprendió realmente por este lugar c': espero no decepcionarte, y perdona la tardanza, mi facultad me tiene realmente ocupada xDD pero eso ya lo sabes c: ya me queje mucho xDDD asdsadasd espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado c:

**Sole** Claro que te disculpo, si me disculpas a mi por la tardanza :$$ te juro que trato de cuidar la narración, el contexto, expresiones, personalidades, escenarios, pero aun así se me escapan, leo mil veces los capítulos, pero no se por que no los percibo, tal vez es el exceso de trabajo, o que ya se lo que quiero decir, como lo escribi y como se lee en mi mente, que leo sin leer, o no se, tengo varias hipótesis e.e pero hago todo lo posible para pdoer hacer que mi pequeño fandom de JamesxElsa no se cansen de leerlos, y de amarlos c: muchas gracias realmente por tu apoyo y comentarios c: espero no defraudarte :BBB disfruta el capitulo :)

**Tomoyo-neechan** Perdona la tardanza :c me encanta ver tus comentarios por aquí, y ver que el fandom de JamesxElsa los sigue apoyando y queriendo, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y ya viene el final :c pero prometo un hermoso y largo final :BBB

Cuando pueda subiré el próximo capitulo de** "Pintando el corazón"** c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	7. Venus I

**.**

**7 Días.**

_**Séptimo Día… Venus.**_

_**Primera Parte**_

_._

_"Recuerda...que no podemos forzar a una persona a amarnos, _

_únicamente podemos ser alguien que ama. _

_El resto depende de los demás"_

_-Gandhi._

_._

Viernes 24 de Diciembre.

La mañana fría lo despertó, sus sabanas se encontraba bajo de él, la cama tendida le hicieron ver que solo se había recostado y quedado dormido, pero las faltas de energía, su cuerpo pesado, le recordaron el acontecimiento de la noche anterior.

Había transmitido mayor parte de su energía, de su fuerza a la princesa Anna, pero no se arrepentía, la cantidad de veneno había sido mucha, si hubiera dudado, si se hubiera tardado al menos unos segundo más, todos lo hubieran lamentado.

Se quedó un poco más así recostado, no se sentía tan cansado pero aún no se recuperaba del todo, ese veneno era para Elsa, lo intuía y lo sabía, planear la muerte de la Reina era una evidencia a que Arendelle pasaba por una crisis de guerra, los tratados con nuevas clausulas, Elsa queriendo firmarlos esa misma noche…

Pero, ¿Quién pudo poner veneno en el postre de la Reina sin que nadie se enterara?, debía ser alguien que podía tener acceso en el castillo, que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, habían muchas posibilidades de que ese individuo aún se encontrara por ahí, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a la Reina.

El recuerdo del pasillo hacia el estudio vacío logró sacarle una mueca de desagrado.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dispuso a arreglarse para poder empezar con la búsqueda de la cura para la peli-roja, se acomodó el saco frente al espejo y por el reflejo observo su libro de pociones, volvió sus ojos jade hacia su rostro y admiro sus cabellos azabaches, despeinados como siempre, sonrió un poco antes de dirigir su mano izquierda hacia sus cabellos y los despeino.

Fue directo hacia su libro y lo metió en una pequeño maletín que traía donde guardaba ingredientes de plantas que había recolectado a lo largo de los años, la mayoría en Corona, un reino famoso por tener una flora fascinante, echó un vistazo al contenido, mirando los frascos acomodados en orden, el hechizo de protección que la hechicera le enseño había dado sus frutos, ninguno parecía estrellado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina se fijaba en la servidumbre con cautela, quienes lo saludaban al verlo pasar con una reverencia y él les regresaba el saludo amablemente, soltó un enorme suspiro, no podía sospechar de esas personas, todas se encontraban concentradas en sus deberes, ciertamente todos eran inocentes hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

-¡Príncipe James! –la voz de Gerda lo sobresaltó al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días Gerda –la saludo con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a la dulce señora.

-Bu-buenos días –saludó un poco anonadada- ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra la princesa Anna? –pregunto angustiada.

-Ella está bien –le aseguró tranquilamente el peli-negro- Pero necesito hacer un antídoto para que se recupere por completo, ¿Puedo usar de nuevo la cocina? –preguntó tratando de no alarmar a Gerda quien parecía más serena.

-¿Es doctor? –preguntó algo sorprendida y admirada.

-Algo así –asintió el azabache revolviéndose los cabellos.

-Le preparare un lugar para que trabaje tranquilo majestad –le aseguró la señora con una sonrisa amable que le caracterizaba, la sonrisa de alguien que consideraba a la Reina y la princesa como sus propias hijas.

Los cocineros le saludaron formalmente mientras continuaban con su labor, el desayuno; el azabache tomó varios recipientes de la bodega que se encontraba al fondo y verduras también, acomodo el libro frente a él para poderlo leer sin problemas, puso los utensilios a su lado derecho, y los frascos y verduras las dejo a su lado izquierdo.

Comenzó con el veneno, miro las reacciones de este con los ingredientes naturales de la fauna que había recogido en la mayoría de sus viajes, cuando pensó que no encontraría alguna reacción, el veneno pareció alterarse con un pétalo de flor blanco; no fue tan difícil encontrar la solución del problema, no era un veneno tan complicado, y por ello se habían dado en la tarea de agregar una gran cantidad de ello en el postre de la Reina.

-Que tontos –gruño James aunque se alegraba de que el veneno no fuera un obstáculo para la recuperación de la princesa.

Abrió el grifo del agua y se lavó con cuidado las manos, el chorro del agua era frio pero lo pudo tolerar, se preguntó si la Reina ya se encontraría despierta; el recuerdo del semblante preocupado y asustado de Elsa volvió a su mente, soltó un enorme suspiro mientras cerraba el grifo del agua y se mantuvo quieto un momento, volvió a abrir el grifo llevando ambas manos al chorro de agua se mojó la cara.

El frio que lo envolvió lo hizo reír un poco, cerró el agua y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para ir a su lugar y checar que el fuego siguiera lento y la sustancia burbujeante, cuando unos cabellos peli-rojos llamaron su atención, al fondo de la cocina, cerca de la puerta trasera se encontraba su hermano menor cargando unas cajas, metiéndolas en el almacén.

"_Que mates a Elsa."_

El recuerdo de esas palabras le helaron la sangre, se quedó estático, pensando y no pensando, su pulso se aceleró al creer lo peor, pero, solo podía ser una especulación, era su hermano; uno de los cocineros pasó a su lado y el peli-negro lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo en el camino.

-¿Desde cuándo el príncipe Hans ayuda en la cocina? –murmuró James con cólera.

-Desde hace tres días –dijo confundido ante las acciones del príncipe quien comenzaba a verse cada vez más molesto.

El peli-negro soltó el brazo del cocinero y prosiguió su camino hacia donde había visto salir al peli-rojo, su caminar era decidido, pero sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, su hermano no era un idiota, Hans era demasiado inteligente como para hacer una tontería de ese nivel, ¿Al poco tiempo de trabajar en la cocina envenenar a la Reina? No le parecía lógico, todo el mundo lo apuntaría con el dedo, nadie dudaría de que fue él, después de todo Hans no hace más de unos meses levanto la espada contra Elsa.

Era tan obvio que parecía ridículo, y tan ridículo que lo hacía dudar, su hermano tal vez creía desear la muerte de Elsa, pero él pensaba que no podía ser a ciencia cierta lo que quería su hermano menor, no ganaría nada con la muerte de la Reina y a Hans le gustaba ganar.

Salió por la puerta trasera y vio a su hermano inclinarse para recoger otra de las cajas de verduras de un carro de madera estacionado, los caballos relincharon con su presencia, y antes de que Hans pudiera tomar la caja James lo tomo del brazo y lo aparto hacia la enorme pared por fuera del castillo, lo sujetaba por los hombros impidiéndole algún movimiento, aunque de igual manera el peli-rojo no pudo reaccionar ante tan extraño y sorpresivo ataque de su hermano.

Los guardias se mantuvieron quietos, si bien tenían órdenes estrictas de la Reina sobre hacer que Hans cumpla con su deber en las horas de trabajo matutino que le tocaba antes de proseguir a su celda, sabían que la Reina permitía al príncipe James el convivir y estar con su hermano, por lo que se mantuvieron al margen de la situación tan sorprendidos como el príncipe custodio.

Los ojos jade del peli-negro se mantuvieron observando a los verde pasto del peli-rojo quien levanto una ceja ante tan extraña y peculiar acción, James busco algún atisbo que le diera a entender que Hans sabía por qué su reacción pero parecía tan desconcertado y extrañado como para saber en qué condiciones se encontraba la Reina o princesa.

¿Estará actuando?

No sería una sorpresa pero, ¿de qué le serviría el actuar frente a él? Los ojos de Hans no tenían atisbo de haber hecho algo malo, eran los mismos ojos tristes que llevaba desde que lo miro por primera vez en las mazmorras, los mismos ojos de una hoja arrancada del árbol.

Relajo su agarre y libero a su hermano soltando un suspiro de alivio, Hans lo miró entre molesto y confundido, pero en vez de preguntarle cualquier cosa, lo miro por última vez antes de pasar sobre el empujándolo con su hombro entre furioso y ofendido.

-Esta mañana el muelle parecía haber escupido algo –fue lo único que le dijo Hans antes de regresar a su tarea.

El peli-negro bajo la mirada al suelo observando la blanca nieve, se sintió culpable por haber dudado de su hermano, aunque él sabía que no tenía la culpa por haberlo hecho, cualquiera lo hubiera malentendido, sospechado, pero sobre todas las cosas Hans seguía siendo su hermano menor.

Levantó su mirada y miró la espalda de su hermano mientras se alejaba de él, con pasos seguros y cansados, cargando verduras hacia la cocina, el peli-rojo se detuvo un momento antes de voltear la mirada de nuevo hacia su hermano, suspiró.

-No olvides lo que dije, hermano idiota –carraspeo antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

"_Esta mañana el muelle parecía haber escupido algo"_

Se dirigió a las afueras del castillo confundido ante lo dicho por su hermano, le dejo instrucciones a uno de los cocineros para que la cura siguiera con su proceso mientras el no estaba, miró las puertas abiertas como siempre, varios aristócratas parecían salir con intenciones de pasear por el pueblo antes del baile de esa noche, pensó en llamar a algún guardia pero todos parecían ocupados montando vigilancia, y en esos momentos era lo preciso.

-Alteza –lo llamó uno de los guardias al verlo dudoso sobre si hablarle o no, James lo miró- ¿Necesita algo, príncipe James?

Lo pensó un poco, no podía llevarse a algún guardia y dejar desprotegido aunque sea un poco el castillo, sin embrago si lo que creía que estaba en el muelle era lo que realmente pensaba necesitaría ayuda.

-Un caballo, necesito ir al muelle –dijo decidido el peli-negro recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta.

Cabalgó un buen tramo por el pueblo hasta llegar a una posada pintoresca, abrió la puerta con urgencia y buscó entre las mesas a alguno de sus hombres desayunando, un alivio surgió en su expresión tras divisar a su guardián en la parte trasera junto a la barra de bebidas, parecía estar tomando café mientras conversaba con el propietario del lugar, dio un paso y cerró la puerta para evitar que el frio de Diciembre entrara en tan acogedor lugar.

Mientras caminaba decidido y apurado hacia su guardián cualquier conversación que tuviese la gente se desvanecía ante su presencia, lo seguían ojos curiosos, y algunas risitas melodiosas de mujeres, al estar a mitad de camino ya no había ningún sonido en el lugar, el silencio llamó la atención del hombre al que había ido a buscar quien preocupado al ver al príncipe en ese estado acudió sin siquiera terminar su desayuno.

-Alteza –lo recibió el moreno con una elegante reverencia.

-Junta a los hombres, necesito que investiguen algo –ordenó James sin saludos ni sonrisas.

El muelle estaba repleto de barcos enormes pertenecientes a los invitados del castillo y el príncipe intuía que continuarían llegando dentro de poco, la poca gente que había eran los tripulantes bajando cosas, jugando cartas en las proas o platicando con otros tripulantes de diferentes Reinos, a James le parecía todo tan absurdamente tranquilo y normal que le hizo dudar sobre si lo que le había dicho su hermano era cierto.

Recorrieron el muelle con cautela hasta llegar al final de este, desolado cercano al muro que dividía el Fiordo del mar.

-¡Príncipe James! –gritó uno de sus hombres que había bajado del muelle para buscar entre las rocas cercanas al fiordo, el nombrado volteó- ¡Tiene que ver esto!

El peli-negro se apresuró hacia donde estaban los hombres pero antes de poder ver lo que todos miraban horrorizados Gunnar se interpuso en su camino, con mirada seria y preocupada, James le regreso la mirada seria pero relajado lo apartó para poder ver lo que pasaba.

Entre las rocas, clavado en ellas un cuerpo rígido, con falta de color, mojado por la marea alta de la noche anterior que dio su hora de muerte; la mueca asqueada de James no se hizo esperar, llevo su antebrazo a su nariz como un reflejo y prosiguió a bajar a ese lugar para mirar de cerca a ese desafortunado hombre.

-Hay un poco de madera más abajo, creemos que se trataba de un bote pequeño –comento uno de los que habían encontrado el cuerpo.

-La marea alta lo traiciono, pero no murió por las rocas –murmuro el peli-negro mientras volteaba el cuerpo con ayuda de Gunnar- Tiene moretones, pero en las heridas de aquí –apunto las zonas afectadas- tiene cortes limpios, su sangre coagulada me afirma que murió de hipotermia, seguramente no sabía nadar, alguna ola volteo su bote y él murió antes de que otra más lo estampara en este lugar.

Palmeo las ropas del sujeto regordete, tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera saber que se trataba del responsable por el envenenamiento de la princesa, una bolsa verde vacía y un papel arrugado fue lo único que encontró, pero fue lo que estaba buscando para comprobarlo, el traje que traía le dio la identidad de aquel hombre que trato de asesinar a la Reina, Sir. William de Netriand, las insignias militares le hicieron dar un sonoro suspiro, Netriand era temido por sus comercios de armas militares.

-Necesitamos llevar este cuerpo al castillo –ordenó el príncipe mientras se ponía de pie eran las 8:00 de la mañana y tenía que apresurarse para terminar la cura de la princesa.

Los ojos azules de la princesa comenzaron a abrirse con pereza, confundida sentía su cabeza sumamente pesada y el cómo alguien la tenía abrazada por la cintura, mirando de rejo se encontró con su hermana dormida, sonrió pesadamente; estaba a punto de levantar su mano derecha para poder quitarle los cabellos de la cara a su hermana cuando sintió su mano atrapada con otra más grande, no tuvo que voltear para saber que esa mano pertenecía a Kristoff, pero aun así lo hizo.

Se encontró al rubio despierto, al parecer mirando hacia la ventana pensativo, bajó la vista hacia la mano del rubio que se mantenía firme acariciándole con su dedo gordo el dorso de su mano, se sintió feliz de tener a las dos personas que más amaba junto a ella, aunque se sentía adormecida, algo mareada y su cabeza la sentía a reventar, la confusión la invadió al no recordar el porque estaba en ese estado.

-Kristoff –apenas salió su voz de la garganta.

Si no fuera porque el cuarto se encontraba completamente en silencio, el rubio estaba seguro que no la hubiera escuchado, observó aliviado como la princesa lo miraba completamente confundida, Kristoff le sonrío besándole el dorso de la mano a la princesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el rubio acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada a Anna.

-Peor que un muerto –confesó con la garganta seca tratando de sonreírle.

-Vas a estar bien –le prometió el rubio, convenciéndose también a él.

Anna le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aun sentía los parpados pesados pero no tenía sueño, sintió que llevaba días recostada, los cosquilleos que por todo el cuerpo le recorrían por el hecho de tenerlo adormilado y el intenso ardor en el estómago le amargaron la sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó confundida la peli-roja apretando ligeramente la mano de Kristoff.

El rubio dudó un momento en decirle pero ella era la afectada, recordó la plática con Elsa en la noche, habían acordado a decirle dado a que así podría cuidarse mejor y estar enterada del peligro que rondaba en el castillo parecía la mejor opción, la Reina estaba tan preocupada por la seguridad de la princesa que ordeno a dos de los guardias el proteger la puerta del cuarto de la princesa.

-El postre que comiste contenía veneno –le informó tranquilamente el rubio observando la cara sorprendida de la princesa quien miró de reojo a su aun dormida hermana- Tranquila, ella está bien –trató de calmar la preocupación que se formaba en Anna.

-¡Claro que no!, ese veneno era para ella, este dolor pudo haberlo sentido ella –le explicó la peli-roja aterrorizada soltando lentamente la mano del rubio para abrazar a Elsa.

La Reina sintió el cálido abrazo sobreprotector que la princesa le dio entresueños, despertó al escuchar los murmullos, y se encontró aliviada con una Anna despierta, feliz pronunció el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo vivo de su hermana.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así Anna –pidió Elsa separándose un poco- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó incorporándose y sentándose igual que Kristoff, Anna la miró con cierta envidia pues apenas le respondía su cuerpo.

-No me puedo mover –reprochó la princesa- siento mi cuerpo muy pesado.

Elsa suspiró, miró a Kristoff saludándolo silenciosamente, el rubio se encogió de hombros, los dos se sentían inútiles, querían, deseaban poder hacer algo para que Anna se recuperara pronto, la rubia-platinada se odio por haberle dejado comer aquel postre y con determinación juro encontrar al responsable.

Unos toques en la puerta lograron llamar la atención de los tres presentes, la puerta se abrió sin dar tiempo a que alguno de los tres contestara, el príncipe James se abrió camino con una bandeja en las manos, su rostro se veía algo serio y cansado pero la sonrisa que les brindo a los tres fue suficiente para que incluso Anna sonriera.

-Buenos días –saludó el peli-negro acercándose a la cama de Anna, Elsa se hizo a un lado para que él se pudiera sentar cerca de la princesa- Tus guardias casi me atraviesan con una espada –se quejó el peli-negro con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Elsa la cual se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es la cura? –preguntó la Reina ignorando el reproche del príncipe mirando el contenido del plato-hondo el cual parecía guacamole pero el horrible olor que emanaba de el la hizo taparse la nariz.

-Me tarde en hacerla pero dará resultado –le informó el príncipe metiendo la cuchara en el plato-hondo- Anna, sé que no sabe bien, ni huele bien, pero necesitas tomar dos cucharadas.

James le acercó la cuchara a la princesa, el olor nauseabundo que despedía aquella medicina la hizo girar la cabeza, suspiró sabiendo que con ella se sentiría mejor volteó de nuevo, y se lo comió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió moverse, las ganas de vomitar la invadieron, se tapó la cara con las dos manos y lo tragó pesadamente.

-Bien, solo falta una más –le felicitó el peli-negro ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Anna- solo una más –repitió tratando de consolarla.

El peli-negro le paso el agua después de que la peli-roja se tomara la segunda cucharada, Anna comenzó a toser, el horrible sabor le invadió por completo Gerda entró junto a otras mucamas al instante con bandejas para el desayuno de los jóvenes, Kristoff ayudó a la peli-roja a sentarse.

La princesa se llevó rápidamente la comida a su boca para poder desaparecer el horrible sabor que le dejo aquella dichosa medicina, mientras comía observó a las tres personas que se encontraban desayunando junto a ella, sonrió entre bocado y bocado, se sentía importante, amada, la Reina de Arendelle estaba comiendo con la bandeja en su regazo, Kristoff tenía su bandeja en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama mientras ayudaba a la peli-roja con su bandeja para evitar derramar el jugo de naranja en la cama y el príncipe se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la bandeja en la cama, el cual comenzó a charlar un poco sobre sus aventuras en lejanas tierras para animar un poco el ambiente.

-No –se quejó Anna al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el peli-negro.

-Anna –le llamo la atención la Reina- tienes que hacer caso es para que te recuperes pronto.

-Son solo dos cucharadas cada 12 horas, asegúrate tomarlas exactamente a las 7 –trato de razonar el príncipe sonriéndole a la princesa quien se recostó en la cama tapándose con su colcha hasta la cabeza, el peli-negro suspiró divertido y luego miró a Elsa- Necesito hablar contigo.

La Reina observó a Kristoff antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana, pidiéndole silenciosamente que cuidara de Anna, aunque bien sabía que no necesitaba decirlo ni mirarlo para que este lo hiciera; por los ojos del rubio se podía apreciar que este no había dormido, y si durmió fue poco menos de dos horas, los observo por última vez antes de cerrar las puertas, paseo sus ojos por los quietos guardias quienes permanecían cual estatuas a los lados de las puertas.

-Sé quién fue el responsable –le comentó seriamente el peli-negro mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo- Mientras terminaba de preparar la medicina escuche de uno de los cocineros que Sir. William le había traído chocolates de Netriand como muestra de amistad, al parecer se las arregló para darles a probar chocolates sin veneno para que ellos no dudaran en poner en tu postre los chocolates envenenados –le dijo al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa verde de su bolsillo- ¿Reconoce estas marcas? –le preguntó el peli-negro a Elsa mientras esta observaba el fondo de la bolsa donde se encontraban unos grabados.

-Weselton –comentó molesta entre dientes al reconocer el grabado apretando la bolsa entre sus manos.

El príncipe la guio hasta las mazmorras, el trasladar el cuerpo al castillo sin llamar la atención fue más sencillo de lo que había pensado, un hechizo de ilusión en el cuerpo y el carrito donde lo trasladaron hicieron que la mayoría de los invitados pensaran que lo que veían era chocolates y dulces para la fiesta de la noche; caminaron por los pasillos de las celdas y pasaron por la de Hans, quien e asomo dándole una gélida mirada a la Reina quien lo ignoro y siguió hasta donde James la guiaba, la última celda, pequeña y recóndita.

Se detuvo un momento y Elsa lo vio dudar, al príncipe no le agradaba la idea de que la rubia platinada mirara un cuerpo sin vida así sin más, pero le sería más tranquilizador a la Reina saber que el que había tratado de dañarla ya no lo haría más, además de que tenía que escribir una carta a Netriand y mandar el cuerpo explicando los motivos de la muerta de Sir. William.

Abrió la puerta de un jalón, permitiendo a Elsa entrar primero la cual se quedó estática al ver en una cama lo que parecía una enorme manta blanca sobre un cuerpo, la Reina se acercó con cuidado, y levantó lentamente la manta observando la cara de un tono grisáceo y azulado dando inicios de ahogamiento, se tapó la cara asustada, asqueada, era la primera vez que veía a alguien muerto.

-Lo encontraron en la orilla del mar, al parecer después de la cena trató de huir pero la marea alta lo traiciono.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? –preguntó Elsa horrorizada- Pensaran que Aredelle cometió traición, pensaran que yo lo mate, Netriand nos atacara.

-No lo harán, tenemos la evidencia de que Weselton atacó primero, que Netrian cometió traición y que Arendelle no lo ataco, nadie aquí lo asesino, murió de causas naturales, tenemos testigos que pueden afirmar y doctores que den la confirmación de su muerte, tenemos todas las pruebas –le calmó James recordándole la bolsa- dentro de las ropas de él encontraron también una carta dirigida al duque de Weselton donde le afirmaba que tu ingeriste el veneno, al parecer Sir William no se quedó al postre para comprobar si lo comiste.

Eso la tranquilizó un poco, la nota tenía la letra y firma del hombre que había tratado de asesinarla, pero Weselton acababa de dar el primer golpe, el tratado con Netriand estaba anulado, ahora eran enemigos, uno de los Reinos con mayor venta de armas.

-Tengo que firmar los tratados esta misma noche –comentó preocupada Elsa.

-Cuentas con la ayuda de las Islas del Sur –le recordó James poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa- Mi pueblo te ayudara.

-También mis tíos de Corona y hace poco hice una alianza con Genovia, si tenemos suerte podremos hacer tratados con Andalasia, Villeneuve, las Tierras Altas y Emania –comentó pensativa Elsa mirando el techo.

-¿Por qué solo contemplas a esos Reinos? –preguntó curioso el peli-negro.

-Porque si no consigo los tratados con esos Reinos, me tendré que casar con alguno de los tantos príncipes que asistirán esta noche –contestó entre seria y triste Elsa dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, el olor a muerto se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente.

Los pasos huecos por los tacones de la Reina se vieron frenados al momento en que James tomaba del brazo a Elsa para detenerla, la rubia-platinada volteó a mirar al peli-negro, la mirada del príncipe la sorprendió, no pudo descifrar lo que esos verdes ojos le decían, o no lo quiso descubrir, James abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella, la reina lo miró pacientemente esperando a que él le dijera lo que quería decirle pero el peli-negro solo atinó con soltar a Elsa antes de salir enfurecido del lugar, dejando a la reina completamente confundida.

La tarde se empezó a dar paso, todos se encontraban arreglándose para el gran baile de navidad mientras que la princesa permanecía noqueada por la medicina, Kristoff cansado de verla dormir se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana de la recamara de la peli-roja, la Reina permanecía en su habitación ya con el vestido rojo con dorado que su hermana le había regalado puesto observando por el espejo como Gerda la peinaba.

Los ojos azulados miraban su reflejo, el vestido rojo de un carmesí resaltaba sus cabellos rubios platinados, su color favorito era el azul pero debía admitir que el tono rojizo que le había escogido Anna le sentaba muy bien, la hacía ver más cálida que fría como normalmente acostumbraba, supuso que Anna quería que la gente se relajara con su presencia, su hermana sabía que esta fiesta era para reunir a sus aliados, así que la imagen distante de Elsa no ayudaría, la rubia-platinada se sonrió, la princesa le dio el ambiente, ahora ella tenía que jugar en el y mostrarse de esa forma para poder firmar en la mañana los tratados con los Reinos.

Mientras tanto la servidumbre vuelta loca se encargaba de organizar todo como la princesa había ordenado el día anterior, sin más preámbulos la fiesta comenzó a las 8 en punto, donde Elsa disculpó a su hermana con los invitados diciendo que se encontraba indispuesta.

El príncipe entró al salón por la parte de atrás, no deseando ser visualizado por ningún invitado, no es que no le agradara socializar, pero sabía que no se harían esperar preguntas acerca de su persona, y abordar un tema donde fácilmente lo podían acorralar no le era cómodo en lo absoluto.

Pero él sabía que tenía mala suerte.

-Príncipe James –escuchó su nombre en labios femeninos.

Volteó por reflejo y al tiempo deseo no haberlo hecho, reconoció a la joven morena que se acercó a él, una hermosa princesa de las tierras bajas, tez morena y ojos avellanas, con un cabello tan azabache como los de él, caía en caireles suaves por sus hombros y espalda, un vestido rojo vino que le hacía resaltar los ojos junto con un maquillaje tranquilo.

Se veía agradable.

-Buenas noches –saludó James formalmente, no recordaba su nombre, aunque sabía que Elsa la había nombrado en la cena de anoche.

-Buenas noches –regresó el saludo situándose al lado del príncipe- Veo que le gusta el ambiente más tranquilo, ¿odia acaso los bailes? –preguntó con simpatía la morena mirando lo lejano que se encontraba James de los invitados.

-No los odio –se sinceró sonriendo- Es solo que en estos momentos soy muy buscado para interrogar –contesto un poco frustrado pero sin perder la sonrisa amable hacia la princesa.

-Ese es el mundo en donde nacimos, somos cuestionados por todos, alabados por todos y odiados por todos al mismo tiempo.

-Usted no parece ser una persona de ese tipo –comento el príncipe levantando una ceja.

-Lo que pasa es que usted es demasiado caballeroso para notar mis errores –murmuro sonrojada.

-¿Acaso odia usted a alguien? –preguntó curioso ladeando la cabeza para mirar mejor su rostro.

-Todo ser humano odia al menos a una persona, sea por capricho o por simple desprecio –contestó con un suspiro.

-¿Y por qué odia usted a esa persona? –cuestionó mirando a Elsa entrar al salón.

La morena miró el semblante del príncipe que dirigía su total atención hacia la Reina de Arendelle, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisita al admirar el rostro de James, sus ojos jade, el cabello azabache desordenado, el pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, la sonrisa en sus labios, era el hombre más atractivo y lindo que había visto en su vida, con un carácter risueño, amable y caballeroso que la dejo sin aliento, pero en la cena de anoche notó algo que no le gusto…

Volteó su mirada hacia la Reina de Arendelle quien entraba al salón con porte elegante y suave, era hermosa, y ella la admiraba mucho, sus cabellos en trenza caía gentilmente por sobre su hombro izquierdo, como ya le caracterizaba, pero el flequillo que traía le hacía ver la cara más redonda y cariñosa, su cuello y hombros descubiertos parecían tan delicados en ese vestido rojizo que le hacía ver la piel de una tonalidad de rosa suave, brillante, era su modelo a seguir; miró de reojo al príncipe quien no dejaba de sonreír y mirar a la Reina.

-Por capricho –soltó resignada sabiendo de antemano que James no la escuchaba.

* * *

Pues subí la mitad del capitulo jejejjeeje en primera por que aun no lo termino, subí 5,043 palabras de 8,665, y en segunda siento que ya los hice esperar mucho :$

La facultad por fin me soltó :'DDDDD pero después de 2 meses sin escribir y siento que perdí toda la practica D: por eso pensé que era mejor partir el ultimo capitulo a la mitad para que no sientan el ultimo capitulo tan pesado, además de que también necesito actualizar mi otra historia jejejejejeje

Gracias por comprender, realmente me ayudo mucho para poder salir bien en la facultad, pase todas mis materias en primeras y arriba de 80 :'BBBB fue estresante y muy pesado, pero gracias a su apoyo, gracias a que sabía que ustedes estaban dispuestos a esperar y que comprendían mis motivos de tardanza pude dar el 100% c:

Volviendo al capitulo, al ultimo se ve lo que no se ve en "El amor es" el como James se entero de Sir. Williams y el diagnostico general, se ve también la interacción de nuestro príncipe en el baile y sobre todo, el como todos se dan cuenta de lo obvio (InsertenCorazonesNenasAquí) pero bueno, amo a James y a Elsa, no pensé que me pudieran gustar tanto cuando apenas estaba creando a James, pero bueno... me engancharon, aunque no puedo dejar de escribir tampoco sobre Kristoff y Anna a los cuales amo con locura y pasión xDDD

Para el Long-fic de James y Elsa ya tengo una mejor trama y la distribución de los capítulos y el nombre del fic, aunque aun esta en proceso jejejejeje (pueden encontrar el por ahora sumary en mi perfil :BBB) el nombre esta medio nena pero me inspire en los nombres de los capítulos para que todo tenga sentido jejeje ustedes ya saben que me gusta que todo tenga sentido c:

Llevo una semana libre y e dormido como hace mucho no e dormido :'DDDDD

¡El Naruhina es canon! wuwuwuwuwu... espera... me equivoque de fandom e.e

.

**Hora de los reviews :c perdón por la espera :c**

**Pau** Awww gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto saber que no soy la única que ama este OC creado con cuidado y amor (ddd') gracias por tu apoyo hacia mi facultad y perdona realmente por la espera :$ no quería subirlo tan tarde pero los proyectos realmente me mantuvieron despierta por días, es un alivio poder dormir al fin xDD pero bueno, espero disfrutes esta primera mitad del ultimo capitulo y esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto c:

**ZhiZu-2** Asdasdsadsadasd perdón, me tarde aun más de lo que me tarde la ultima vez :$$$ pero aquí esta c: espero que la espera valiera la pena, y no haberte defraudado :$$ en esta primera parte no hay mucha interacción de James y Elsa, pero la segunda parte es otra cosa ;DD ddd' esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar c: gracias por tu apoyo para con mi deber en la facultad, gracias a este gran apoyo que todos me dieron e podido salir ya hace una semana sin ningún pendiente :BB espero estés muy bien y que disfrutaras de esta lectura c:

**SakuraPrincess1111** La escena de Anna tampoco deseaba revivirla pero era necesario :c perdona la tardanza realmente odio ser impuntual aunque nunca establezco fechas de subida de capítulos xDD pero realmente no me gusta sentir ese sentimiento de culpa de "no e subido en tanto tiempo D:", y leo los comentarios hermosos y me siento aun más culpable :$$ pero bueno, espero disfrutes de la lectura y que sea de tu gran agrado c:

**Guest** Muchas gracias por tus siempre bellos reviews, lamento de gran manera el retraso sobre todo por que se que estas siempre al pendiente de mi historia, me encanta saber que te guste tanto James, me pone tan feliz c': espero esta primera parte del ultimo capitulo sea de tu agrado, odiaría decepcionar a una de mis mas fieles lectoras D: pero por lo menos puedo prometerte actualización pronto c:

**Debbie** ¡Mujer! es realmente un placer leerte por aquí c: perdon por el retrazo D: la facultad se come mi alma pero por fin me soltó :'DDD me alegra mucho qe te este gustando este mini-fic, y espero no decepcionarte con tan tardado capitulo :$ y claro que seguiré escribiendo tanto de Kristoff y Anna como de James y Elsa, estas dos parejitas me están pero llenando de ideas y amor por todas partes jejejeje

Cuando pueda subiré el próximo capitulo de** "Pintando el corazón"** c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	8. Venus II

**.**

**7 Días.**

_**Séptimo Día… Venus.**_

_**Segunda Partes.**_

_._

_"Cuando se ama no tenemos ninguna necesidad de entender lo que sucede, _

_porque todo pasa a suceder dentro de nosotros"_

_-Paulo Coelho._

_._

Viernes 24 de Diciembre.

La fiesta comenzó a tomar vida justo en el instante en que la Reina Elsa entró al salón, la música armoniosa y alegre logró incitar a la gente a bailar, seguía en el mismo lugar parado con aquella princesa a su lado, no le incomodaba, llegó a pensar que la peli-negra no tenía deseos de acercarse a la gente como él, pareciera como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte menos en esa fiesta.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los despeino mientras veía como la rubia platinada hablaba con una expresión amable a un grupo de aristócratas que parecían estar agradecidos por la velada.

-La Reina es muy hermosa –escuchó el susurro de la princesa que le hacía compañía.

No respondió porque sabía que ella no se lo decía a él, lo soltó en el aire, con una mirada que se encontraba entre admiración y envidia, su pose era derecho, su vestido de tono rojo vino se encontraba impecable, sin ninguna arruga, jugaba con sus dedos por frente como si estuviera nerviosa, como si no supiera que hacer.

Sonrió.

-¿No le gustan los bailes? –preguntó curioso mirando a la peli-negra amablemente.

-¡Ah! –exclamó quedito sobresaltada por la inesperada pregunta- No, la verdad es que no soy muy devota a los bailes – la voz era suave y profunda, con un acento sureño, si le hubiera hablado cerca de la orquesta muy seguramente se hubiera perdido con la melodía.

-Parece lo contrario a lo que dice –comentó risueño.

-Usted por el contrario es un libro abierto –le comentó la princesa dejándolo confundido.

La de cabellos azabaches lo miró de manera peculiar, pareciendo estar leyendo sus pensamientos sin esfuerzos, aparentaba ser alguien inteligente, aunque bondadosa y amigable, tenía un aura tranquila y alegre como de seria y madura, era la heredera al trono después de todo, no era alguien que podía simplemente ceder a los deseos de otros.

Tenía cierto parecido a Elsa, pero a la vez ambas eran tan distintas como el invierno y el otoño, parecía ser de la gente que decía lo que pensaba con palabras suaves haciendo ver un insulto un halago, pensó en su hermano, tal vez en un futuro, cuando su hermano olvidara su ambición al trono se la presentaría, tal vez ella podría llegar hacer feliz a Hans.

La miró subir su mirada hacia la pista de baile, y el siguió su mirada encontrándose con Elsa bailando con un joven príncipe de cabellos marrones, frunció el ceño desviando la mirada y se topó con los avellana que le sonrieron.

Tal parecía que si era un libro abierto.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado antes –masculló resignado cayendo a la idea que era más transparente de lo que creía.

-Disculpe, no era mi intención ofenderlo –se disculpó levemente sonrojada la de cabellos azabaches.

-No me ofendió –le aseguró James tranquilizando su ceño y le brindo una sonrisa- Solo no me esperaba ese comentario.

Elsa se encontraba tratando de socializar con los invitados, aunque no era una experta recordó los problemas en los que estaba Arendelle por su culpa decidiéndose por poner la sonrisa más amable que tenía, la fiesta había iniciado muy bien, la decoración y el ambiente eran tan relajantes y agradables que tendría que premiar a Anna por tan buen trabajo.

-Elsa –la juguetona voz de la princesa de Corona la hizo voltearse aliviada de encontrarse con alguien agradable de entre todos esos aristócratas.

-Rapunzel, Eugene me alegra verlos –saludó la rubia-platinada sonriente viendo a su prima y el esposo de esta acercarse a ella.

-Majestad –regresó el saludo Eugene haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Aun acostumbrándote a las etiquetas? –preguntó amistosamente Elsa a lo que el moreno le sonrió.

-Es algo difícil cuando le caes mal a todo el mundo y ellos te caen mal también –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros- pero me estoy adaptando.

Elsa los conoció después de la coronación, los príncipes de Corona se quedaron unos días, puesto que era su luna de miel, Elsa se sintió muy apenada con su prima por lo que los hizo pasar al congelar el verano, pero pudo recompensárselos con una semana tranquila, no había sido para nada difícil conectarse con Rapunzel ya que esta tenía una personalidad parecida a la de su hermana, Eugene mientras tanto se relajó al ver lo amables que eran Elsa y Anna.

-Rider, ¿o debo decir Fitzherbert? –la voz profunda del príncipe James hizo saltar a Elsa.

-Westergard –le retó Eugene.

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur se acercó por detrás de Elsa mirando fijamente al príncipe de Corona, Elsa y Rapunzel miraron confundidas a los dos muchachos, la Reina se sorprendió de que James conociera al esposo de Rapunzel, las jóvenes se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a verlos a ellos, quienes después de una lucha de miradas y rostros serios se sonrieron mutuamente saludándose con la mano y dándose ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

Mal visto en una velada elegante, pero poco le importo a James.

-La última vez que te vi estabas horrendo –bromeó el peli-negro haciendo reír a carcajadas al moreno.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó curiosa Elsa.

-Este hombre me salvó la vida –dijo Eugene zarandeando levemente a James.

-¿Es el que te curó la herida en la espalda? –preguntó Rapunzel sorprendida ganándose una afirmación por parte de los dos jóvenes príncipes.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando la Reina vio entrar al Rey Gerard de Emania, Elsa le murmuro a Rapunzel que necesitaba que este firmara un tratado con Arendelle, la princesa de Corona le informo sorprendida que hace un mes su Reino y el de Emania habían firmado un acuerdo comercial, decidida la morena tomo del brazo a Elsa y la arrastro hacia el Rey, si Emania era aliado de Corona lo podrían convencer para que este también lo fuera de Arendelle.

-¿No las acompañas? –preguntó curioso James viendo como Eugene no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Cuando se trata de negocios ella es la jefa –respondió simplemente Eugene encogiéndose de hombros- De los dos ella es la que persuade, es confiada y desafiante como para lograr que firmen lo que ella quiera, además de que no hay persona que no aprecie y quiera a mi esposa, yo soy el atractivo.

-No has cambiado en nada –le reprochó el peli-negro divertido metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó divertido Eugene logrando confusión por parte del peli-negro- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Elsa?

-No me gusta Elsa –murmuró el peli-negro mirando hacia la nombrada quien charlaba sonriente con el Rey Gerard.

"_Usted por el contrario es un libro abierto"._

-Y yo soy un santo –comentó sarcástico el moreno a lo que James rodó los ojos.

El doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur solo se dedicó a seguir mirando a la Reina, cuando entro al salón de baile luciendo tan hermosa en ese vestido de fiesta no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima, se había paralizado de solo ver como ella brillaba de entre todos los presentes, aun cuando eran más de 200 personas las que estaban reunidas en ese lugar él la podía distinguir fácilmente, se sintió idiotizado y por más que lo deseaba no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Si no la hubiera conocido le hubiera sido fácil ignorar su belleza, pero la conocía o al menos en general, elegante, cuidadosa, protectora, calculadora, dulce, reservada, seria, amable, divertida y sobre todo inteligente, era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, no era tan ingenua pero se permitía el confiar en los demás, también era insegura algunas veces, perfeccionista, sumamente dramática y fácil de molestar, porque él era molesto, pero solo porque la Reina hacia una mueca con sus labios cuando estaba molesta que la hacían ver tan adorable y linda que no podía evitar seguir molestándola.

El peli-negro se sobresaltó al verse descubierto por la mirada azulada de Elsa, quien le dedico una sonrisita, el príncipe le regreso el gesto dándose cuenta de a dónde iban sus pensamientos, recordando la pregunta de Eugene; suspirando se revolvió los cabellos resignado, le gustaba aquella que tenía como prisionero a su hermano, la Reina de las Nieves, Elsa.

No se había dado cuenta de eso antes, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, apenas llevaba una semana de conocerla, pero, no era la primera mujer que conocía, y si embargo su belleza natural lo había cautivado en un pestañeo, desde la primera vez en que la vio atravesar esas enormes puertas en el recibidor del castillo, al mirarla entusiasmada en sus pláticas sobre la magia, verla jugar con su cabello cuando leía, observarla sonreir.

Incluso tenía una lista de sonrisas de ella.

La molestia que le invadió al verla con el príncipe de Andalasia platicando tan cómodamente, el enojo que sintió cuando la mano de la Reina fue besada por alguien más que él, el alivio que sintió recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando se enteró que el príncipe estaba comprometido.

La vio reír mientras se acomodaba mejor su trenza, parecía cómoda, se veía aliviada, y a él eso lo hizo suspirar casi podía escuchar esa risita melodiosa y más alta que su voz normalmente.

-Trata de negarlo con esa cara –escuchó la voz del príncipe de Corona, pero decidió ignorarlo.

¿Para qué contradecirlo si ya aceptaba que no era así?

Se había enamorado de ella sin siquiera proponérselo, sin pensarlo o considerarlo.

Pero ella tenía la culpa.

Ella con solo mover su trenza lo había atrapado.

Y tuvo la mala suerte de entender mejor sus sentimientos al observarla bailar con otros, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba bailar, lo había escuchado de boca de Anna quien se quejaba por ello en ocasiones.

Apretó su copa al tiempo en que la miraba sonreírle a alguien más, y no era cualquiera, era el príncipe de Andalasia.

-¿No se supone que esta comprometido? –masculló para sí mientras fruncía el ceño.

La música tan alegre que sonaba por todo el salón de baile animaba a las personas a bailar más de una canción, eran pocos los que se encontraban sentados o parados charlando en los lados, James era uno de ellos, se mantenía al lado de los aperitivos sosteniendo fuertemente su copa, mientras la molestia que sentía salía por cada poro de su cara, su aura normalmente divertida y acogedora se veía furiosa y fría ahuyentando a las princesas y chicas que trataban de acercársele.

-Si sigues apretando la copa la romperás –comentó preocupada Rapunzel abrazada al brazo de su esposo.

El peli-negro bufó por lo bajo dejando la copa en la mesa de aperitivos con fuerza, para volver su vista de nuevo a Elsa, la cual se encontraba bailando, (el quinto de la noche que se atrevía a invitarla a bailar) si bien se veía que la reina no tenía mucha experiencia en el baile sus acompañantes aprovechaban eso para bailar lento con la rubia-platinada y platicar.

O eso era lo que él se imaginaba.

-Solo invítala a bailar –dijo aburrido Eugene metiéndose otro aperitivo a la boca.

-¡No es tan fácil! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos, pues él no era un amante del baile, no se consideraba malo en ello, pero simplemente no era algo que le fascinara.

-Ya se está acabando la canción y otro ya se está acercando a ella –le apuntó el príncipe de Corono señalándole con la cabeza a un príncipe de las Tierras del Este quien se veía interesado en el baile de Elsa.

Elsa por su parte estaba contenta bailando, si bien no le gustaba bailar por que no se consideraba buena en ello se encontraba feliz pues estaba consiguiendo otro trato con Andalasia, el príncipe tenía unos 29 años pronto cumpliría los 30 y estaba comprometido con la hija de un duque de su país, lo que le había contado y el cómo le brillaban los ojos era obvio que no se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado.

Elsa quería lo mismo para ella, pero lo deseaba más para Anna, si tendría que comprometerse por Arendelle lo haría, pero no dejaría que su hermana se casara con alguien solo por un trato comercial, aunque se juró que daría lo mejor para no tener que casarse de esa manera, buscaría los tratados con aquellos que no necesitaban un compromiso para estrechar lazos y recordó la junta que había tenido hace unos días con el consejo, los cuales le insinuaron el que querían un rey.

La canción finalizo y los dos se reverenciaron para luego aplaudirles a los músicos, otra canción estaba empezando a tocar cuando el príncipe de Andalasia se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó, antes de que Elsa se pudiera escapar del centro de la pista de baile alguien le toco el hombro pidiendo su atención, se sintió aliviada de ver a James.

-¿Me permite este baile Majestad? –preguntó James sonriéndole de lado y extendiendo su mano izquierda.

Elsa miró sus ojos jade y después la mano desnuda de él (el único de todos los príncipes que no traía guantes) que esperaba la de la Reina tratando de mantener la paciencia, Elsa sonrió antes de posar su mano con la de James, el cual dirigió su mano libre hacia la cintura de la rubia-platinada para poder acortar un poco más la distancia lo que avergonzó un poco a Elsa, pues se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, observó curiosa un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo del peli-negro, sintió la tentación de tocarlo pero apenada desvió su atención a otra parte, lo que la llevo a otro error ya que al mover la cabeza a un lado le llego la embriagante esencia del peli-negro.

-Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías –comentó divertido el peli-negro comenzando a bailar lo que causo que la reina volviera su atención a los ojos jade de James.

-Pensé en hacerlo pero entonces me molestarías mañana todo el día por no haber bailado contigo –bromeó Elsa haciendo sonreír al príncipe- ¿Entonces conocías a Eugene? –desvió el tema recordando la sorpresa que le causo aquello.

-Uno de mis viajes con la hechicera fueron los bellos bosques de Corona, ahí crecen las más hermosas y extrañas plantas –le comento el peli-negro- me encontré a Eugene en el bosque herido con una flecha, en ese entonces el aún era un ladrón, se veía horrible, como si un dragón lo acabara de escupir –comentó entre risas logrando hacer reír a Elsa.

-¿Lo curaste a pesar de ser un ladrón? –preguntó asombrada la reina, era poca la gente que era agradable con los ladrones.

-Es solo que él se veía igual que yo –respondió James- solo y perdido, en ese entonces todavía no encontraba lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

-¿Y ya lo encontraste? –pregunto Elsa curiosa observando al príncipe asentir con la cabeza.

James sonrió, nació como el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, más nunca llegaría al trono y eso no le importo ni le preocupo en lo más mínimo ya que lo que ocupaba su mente la mayoría del tiempo era el otro poder que poseía, toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia solo se basó en la búsqueda de quitarse esos poderes tan peligrosos y dolorosos que poseía, cuando pudo dominarlo se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que haría, su meta siempre fue esa, por lo que se sentía varado, solo era un príncipe, pero no sabía hacer nada más, no contaba con un propósito.

Se vio un poco deprimido debido a eso, pero la hechicera un día llego con él y le platico de un embrujo que le ayudaría a dar en vez de quitar, en vez de matar hacer vivir, en vez de hacer enfermar poder sanar, tardo un año en poder desarrollarlo pues necesitaba al ave de fuego para poder despertar el poder en él y otro año más en poder manejarlo bien, fue cuando un sueño en él nació, una esperanza de poder hacer algo en esa solitaria vida.

-Quiero curar a todo el que me necesite, descubrir y desarrollar nuevas medicinas para que no tengan que depender de la magia, pues no viviré para siempre, tengo un libro donde voy anotando todas las curas que he hecho hasta el momento, en él está la cura que hice en la mañana para tu hermana.

Se convirtió en sanador, más que un doctor, estudió todas las plantas que se encontraba en los viajes, investigó en libros; poder usar sus manos en algo como eso lo hacía feliz, el darle más oportunidades a la gente le agradaba, aunque no se lo agradecieran (pues no a toda la gente le agradaban los hechiceros ni la magia).

-¿Te mantendrás viajando? –preguntó Elsa con genuina curiosidad lo que hizo reir un poco a James.

-No, ya viaje lo suficiente, por el momento lo único que quiero es que mi hermano me perdone, quiero estar con él y encontré algo que me quita los deseos de irme –respondió el peli-negro observando fijamente a la rubia-platinada.

Elsa parpadeo analizando lo que acababa de comentar, James tenía planeado quedarse más tiempo en Arendelle, lo confuso en eso era que a ella no le importo en lo absoluto tal descaro de su parte, en cambio a eso sonrió, tuvo un impulso de alejarse de él pero siguió bailando.

El peli-negro se sintió aliviado al mirarla sonreír por lo que animado siguió bailando con ella.

-Pensé haber escuchado que la Reina de Arendelle no bailaba, pero se la ha pasado bailando desde que llego –comentó curioso el peli-negro haciéndola girar.

-Le prometí a Anna que bailaría, además, gracias a eso he podido conseguir 3 aliados más –comentó sonriendo Elsa- No sabía que bailaras –apuntó la reina admirando lo fácil que le era para él el guiarla.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, pero… -el peli-negro desvió la mirada lejos de los ojos azules de Elsa quien lo miró curiosa.

-¿Pero? –pregunto insistente.

James miró de reojo como Eugene y Rapunzel bailaban también, le sería muy difícil salir de esa situación "¿Por qué demonios abrí la boca?", bailaban un vals, los vals eran de dos, por lo tanto se encontraba solo ante la mirada de Elsa, que pedía una respuesta, "dilo, solo dilo", el peli-negro regresó su mirada a la rubia-platinada que lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa, James sintió ganas de revolverse los cabellos pero no quitaría sus manos por algo tan tonto como eso, le gustaba Elsa, ¿Qué más daba si se enteraba? Si ella lo sabía, lo empezaría a ver con otros ojos.

"¿Y si se aleja?" la angustia lo invadió, lo más probable es que ella se alejara, la asustaría, solo tenía una semana de conocerla, aunque no era como si le estuviera declarando amor eterno, tampoco pedía que saliera con él, mucho menos que se casaran, aunque no le disgustaría salir con Elsa, se la pasaba muy bien con ella, solo estar con ella, incluso aunque no hablaran, era maravilloso.

Él ya sabía lo que pasaría, y no podía cambiar el tema, no con Elsa, eso lo dejaría en una situación aún más sospechosa, además, él era de las personas que hacían lo que querían, nunca se consideró alguien que siguiera las normas al pie de la letra, se sentía un extraño en un mundo tan fino, por ello le agradaba de gran manera Kristoff y Eugene, ambos eran sinceros y divertidos, eran listos y tontos, pero lo entendían.

Elsa era lo contrario a él y a la vez compartían muchas cosas, sabía que la alejaría, pero Elsa no se podría esconder de él tan fácilmente.

Después de todo él era muy obstinado.

-Contigo bailaría toda la noche –le murmuró con voz ronca el peli-negro logrando sonrojar levemente a la reina quien apretó ligeramente las manos sobre la mano y hombro del joven príncipe.

Elsa se mantuvo callada y James no la presiono, la reina era inteligente y esa respuesta era una declaración de que le gustaba, "Me gustas" dijeron los verdes ojos al decir esa oración, la rubia-platinada lo entendió, la buena señal era que ella no lo aparto, no lo alejo, siguió bailando con él el resto del baile, no dijeron nada, no lo necesitaban, Elsa aun no podía responder nada, ella no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir, solo entendía que su cuerpo no se despegó ni un centímetro del de James, no le gustaba bailar, pero no quería parar de hacerlo.

Bailaban al compás de la canción, su sincronización lograba que Elsa no pisara mucho menos tocara con sus pies los del príncipe, solo se miraban y se dejaban llevar por la música, la última canción termino y ellos tardaron unos minutos en separarse por fin, se reverenciaron y aplaudieron, se miraron por un momento más antes que la reina rompiera el contacto visual para alejarse de ahí, el peli-negro solo la vio irse.

Se perdió entre la multitud lentamente, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras su ceño se fruncía y se mordía el labio inferior, salió del centro de la pista mirando a los pocos invitados que se disponían a hablar o a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones; salió a una de las terrazas desanudándose la corbata, el frio del invierno le dio de golpe pero no le importo.

-¿Príncipe James? –la vos de la princesa de las Tierras Bajas lo sorprendió.

-Pensé que se había retirado –soltó el peli-negro acercándose al barandal para mirar el cielo.

-Lo iba a hacer pero esta vista me lo impidió –dijo sonriente admirando el paisaje de Arendelle, las montañas nevadas, el cielo oscuro iluminado por una luna que trataba de sobresalir de entre las nubes y el mar que lo dibujaba en su reflejo.

-Te comprendo, no hay montañas en las Islas del Sur –afirmó mirando a la peli-negra temblar levemente.

Se quitó el sacó y se lo ofreció, los ojos avellanas de la princesa miraron tiernamente el gesto del peli-negro, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rubor y aunque sabía que en el fondo el príncipe lo hacía por mera educación y amabilidad lo aceptó.

El saco de un color negro contrastaba con su vestido color vino, el príncipe volvió su atención al paisaje pensativo, mientras ella lo observaba, sentía ganas de llorar, el olor que emanaba el saco la hizo querer abrazarlo, la expresión de James era melancólica aunque parecía no estar arrepentido como si cayera en cuenta de la reacción que había causado la acción que realizó.

Era tan transparente que le dolía.

El verlo bailar con la Reina la hizo querer salir, aun con el frio, no se atrevía a regresar, no deseaba volver a presenciar esa escena.

Se quedó en silencio un momento más observando el semblante del peli-negro antes de quitarse el saco y colocarla en los hombros de él quien sobresaltado la miró.

-Yo estaré siempre para usted –dijo tímidamente pero decidida- Si la Reina no puede aceptarlo… -un estornudo la interrumpió.

El valor que había tenido en esos momentos se convirtió en vergüenza, la suave risita del peli-negro la hizo cerrar los ojos y desear no haber dicho nada, un peso sobre sus hombros la hizo abrir los ojos, la esencia del príncipe la invadió, levantó la mirada admirando la sonrisa de James mientras sentía de nuevo el calor del saco refugiándola del frio de la noche.

-Gracias –dijo logrando hacer sonreír un poco a la princesa- Eres muy linda, pero no puedo correspo...

-Lo sé –lo cortó la peli-negra con simpleza- Yo misma se lo dije, es un libro abierto.

.

"Cobarde" era lo que escuchaba en su cabeza mientras se alejaba con pasos rápidos de James, de la pista y las pocas personas que se quedaron al final del baile, cuando se vio sola en los pasillos del castillo corrió, corrió lo mejor que pudo, lo que le dejo el vestido y los zapatos, llegó a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta mientras se apoyaba en esta.

"No lo soy" se repitió llevándose las manos al pecho tratando en vano de que su corazón se tranquilizara; sonrió, se sentía bien, algo abrumada y colorada, pero se sentía bien, como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña, por un momento se asustó, el príncipe era…

-Lindo –susurró recordando todas las veces en que lo había visto revolverse los cabellos negros.

No era como todos esos aristócratas que conocía, pero tenía miedo, una parte de ella le quería creer, pero, otra parte de ella, la que siempre estuvo con ella, el temor, la angustia, le decían que no se fiara de él, "Es hermano de Hans" escuchaba, "Pero no es como él" le respondía.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?"

Lo defendía, buscaba en todos los recuerdos de esa semana para contradecir lo que su miedo le decía, ¿Estaba centrada? ¿Cuánto alcohol había bebido? Tal vez esa no había sido una insinuación de James, "Contigo bailaría toda la noche" sin embargo esas palabras embriagantes le habían clavado en lo más hondo.

¿Y si solo decía eso porque ella bailaba bien? Ni ella se lo creía, hasta Sven bailaba mejor que ella, suspiro profundamente, tal vez solo planeaba halagarla, ¡sí! Un halago, él siempre la elogiaba aunque no tan abiertamente y siempre usaba palabras sencillas, recordó cuando la felicito al ver la caligrafía perfecta al escribir personalmente los tratados, "tu pluma hace muy buenos trazos" recodo divertida la frase que él uso, él la ayudo a ordenar las paginas mientras ella escribía, la escena de James tan sentadito y ordenando con el ceño fruncido las paginas la hicieron reír.

"Me gustas" recordó esos jades que gritaron esa oración en su cabeza, no era un simple halago, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Él nunca le pidió una respuesta, ni siquiera lo dijo abiertamente, ¿Entonces de que servía que le pensara tanto?

Se concentró en calmarse un poco antes de salir de nuevo de su habitación, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien por Anna, esa noche no podría dormir por James, se dirigió sigilosamente a la recamara de su hermana, quería asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien antes de quitarse el vestido y ponerse sus ropas de dormir.

Los guardias que se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Anna la reverenciaron más no hicieron ruido alguno por temor de despertar a la princesa, Elsa no los obligo tampoco a hacer eso, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro, el cuarto estaba iluminado apenas por una vela que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama.

La reina se detuvo en seco al contemplar la imagen frente a ella, no le sorprendía que estuviera Kristoff aun con su hermana, pero la incomodó un poco verlos dormir tan tranquilamente juntos, el rubio tenia abrazada a él a Anna con su brazo derecho mientras que su mano izquierda permanecía entrelazada con la de la princesa, la cual tenía recargada su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

Frunció el ceño, un poco molesta, si bien solo dormían no sentía que ese fuera escenario digno de una princesa, mucho menos de su hermana pequeña, pues aun no estaban casados, por un momento pensó en arrojarles nieve por su atrevimiento, pero el ver el rostro tan tranquilo de Anna la calmó; unos destellos verdes en el cuello de la peli-roja llamaron la atención de Elsa, se acercó a la cama procurando el no hacer ruido para no perturbarlos entre sueños.

Apartó con cuidado los cabellos naranjas del cuello de su hermana y curiosa observo el collar de esmeraldas, se extrañó un poco pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes, "Es un collar de esmeraldas con oro, es sencillo pero pensé en ella cuando lo vi" las palabras de Kristoff resonaron en su mente, sonrió un poco observando la cara del rubio, no había dormido nada la noche anterior, su cara demostraba todo el cansancio, las ojeras que se habían formado por estar dos días seguidos despierto se notaban, mas la serenidad con la que dormía demostraba que se recuperaría pronto.

-Solo por esta vez –susurró Elsa acariciándole la mejilla a su hermana quien sonrió entre sueños por el cosquilleo- Si pasa de nuevo y aún no están casados los enterrare en nieve.

Se inclinó y los arropó un poco con las sabanas procurando que estos no pasaran frio, un ronquido por parte de Kristoff y Anna la hizo reír, suspiró y apagó la vela que seguía encendida con sus fríos dedos, les echo una última mirada antes de salir con cuidado, la reina agradeció a los guardias por su duro trabajo y se retiró.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se vio atrapada por las miradas de su madre y padre, observo el cuadro con nostalgia, abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? –preguntó Elsa- Como me encantaría que estuvieras aquí mamá, sería más sencillo para nosotras tener tus sabios consejos.

Observó la sonrisa trazada por pincel de un artista, aunque no recordó el nombre, la firma que se encontraba al pie del cuadro solo tenía unas muy vagas iniciales, extendió su mano y toco el lienzo, lo único que hacía que los sintiera cerca, acaricio el rasposo cuadro.

-Mañana firmare tratados con 5 reinos –murmuró alzando la mirada al rostro de su padre- Estoy tratando de seguir todos esos consejos que me diste, tu diario también lo leí, no te enojes por eso –pidió la albina sonriendo- me sirven tus diarios y libros cuando necesito consejos.

Luego miró a su madre, la tranquilidad que desprendía en el cuadro la hizo sentir como si la tuviera frente a ella.

-Un chico me dijo que le gusto –susurró Elsa algo sonrojada- ¿Eso es bueno, verdad?

Se quedó un buen rato así parada, con su mano en la pintura y la cabeza erguida hacia los rostros pintados, pero sabiendo que al día siguiente se tendría que despertar temprano para desayunar con los invitados y firmar los tratados se retiró de ahí.

La noche comenzaba a enfriarse más, el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur permanecía en la terraza, después de aquella declaración por parte de la princesa de las Tierras Bajas ella se marchó, se sentía confundido, y exhausto, ese día le había parecido sumamente largo.

No hace más de un día había visto a un cadáver, había preparado la medicina para la princesa, se había enfadado al pensar en la posibilidad de que Elsa se casara en un matrimonio arreglado, había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella, se lo había confesado, la había visto alejarse y había recibido una confesión.

Y le parecía sumamente egoísta de su parte no acordarse del nombre de la princesa de las Tierras Bajas.

Se separó del barandal y decidió marcharse de una vez a su habitación, necesitaba dormir y tratar de pensar menos en Elsa; caminaba por los pasillos cansado, estaban poco iluminados debido a que ya no era hora de estar despierto ni mucho menos merodeando por el castillo.

_-Me sirven tus diarios y libros cuando necesito consejos._

La suave voz de Elsa al fondo del pasillo lo hizo levantar la mirada, se encontraba parada frente a él dándole la espalda, podía ver el cuadro de los difuntos Reyes gracias a una vela cerca de ella, dio ligeros pasos a su derecha escondiéndose tras una cortina, se sentía idiota haciendo eso, pero presentía que la Reina no lo quería ver por el momento.

Cuando se cubrió con la cortina cayó en la idea de que parecía un pervertido y acosador, por lo que se dispuso a salir cuidadosamente de su escondite cerciorándose de no ser visto ni escuchado por Elsa.

_-Un chico me dijo que le gusto._

Paró en seco al escuchar ese susurró como si lo hubiera dicho en su oído, su respiración se entrecorto y su pulso aumentó, se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como si su acelerado corazón lo delatara, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y poder concretar una orden coherente que no fuera el ir tras la rubia platinada y abrazarla para que dejara de escapar de él.

Aunque en ese momento él era el que estaba huyendo de ella.

Porque no soportaría el verla huir de él, rechazarlo….

Apartarlo.

_-¿Eso es bueno, verdad?_

La pregunta de ella lo hizo abrir los ojos, ella lo estaba pensando.

Sonrió mientras llevaba su otra mano a su boca evitando con ello el reír, ella lo estaba considerando, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si a ella no le gustaba simplemente lo rechazaría, pero ella en ningún momento mientras bailaban lo alejo, tal vez aun no terminaba de analizar por completo su declaración en esa sencilla frase que podía ser para muchos algo literal y no figurativo, pero Elsa le encontró el significado sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

Y aun así no lo aparto.

Ella reaccionó como él sabía que lo haría, ella fue la que se alejó en cuanto se vio libre de sus brazos y mirada, no le respondió nada porque ella no sabía lo que sentía, era posible que la Reina se sintiera de la misma manera que él, él había necesitado que otros se lo dijeran para entenderlo, para Elsa tal vez era lo mismo y él ya había dado su primer paso, le había dicho lo que sentía, no abiertamente porque eso seguramente la hubiera asustado más.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ella diera el siguiente paso.

Y mientras la esperaba, la seguiría molestando, haciendo reír, le demostraría que iba en serio, pero no la presionaría, trataría de ser paciente, porque aunque le comiera la curiosidad y la desesperación, Elsa merecía el tiempo.

Porque Elsa se había convertido en la luna y el no quería ser el sol, el seria el manto oscuro que siempre estaba unido a la luna haciéndola contrastar, estando para ella, fundiéndose con ella en las noches junto a las estrellas que serían sus momentos juntos.

Elsa se había metido en un lio cuando lo enamoro, porque él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, apenas llevaban juntos 7 días, aun tenía tiempo para poder llegar al corazón de la rubia platinada y despejarlo de toda duda.

* * *

Y con esta segunda parte concluyen la primera semana de conocerse James y Elsa c: si quieren saber que paso después pueden leerlo desde "13. Siempre Esta Dispuesto a Escusar" de mi long-fic "El Amor Es"

El proposito de este mini-fic era el mostrar la amistad, confianza y amor que empezó a surgir de estos personajes que no se ve muy a detalle en "El Amor Es" ya que ese fic es Kristanna, si bien seguí poniendo más sobre James y Elsa por que deseaba que nuestra linda Reina encontrara la felicidad también no podía salirme de la trama e irme a enfocar con James y Elsa, que aunque lograron tener participación en varios episodios no mostré casi nada de la semana que pasaron juntos conociéndose.

Tengo pensado un Long-fic, para esta pareja, ya tengo el nombre y los capítulos distribuidos pero no la quiero iniciar hasta finalizar el de "Pintando el corazón" debido a que no me quiero estresar mucho durante mi próximo semestre con las actualizaciones, no abandonare esta pareja, por que me gustan realmente, e estado pensando en pequeñas historias que no me tomen mucho tiempo y que pueda subir en cualquier momento, se que James y Elsa no tienen muchos seguidores, pero los pocos que tengan me bastan para animarme a seguir pensando en más situaciones con ellos dos.

En todos mis fics, James y Elsa siempre estarán presentes, aunque la historia sea Kristanna, por que Elsa se merece estar con alguien que la entienda, la apoye y sobre todo que la ame con sinceridad.

Muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta pequeña historia, por los comentarios, los favoritos, James es el primer personaje que invento que realmente aprecio mucho, me costo crearlo, inventar su historia, su carácter y apariencia, pensar en por que es bueno para Elsa y como seria su relación con ella si se formalizara, creo que por todo el tiempo que pase creándolo fue que lo llegue a amar tanto...

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de quienes leyeron "El Amor Es" ya que debido a sus buenos comentarios respecto a James me pude quedar segura que de no fue una perdida de tiempo, de que todo el estres y preocupación de crear a un personaje tan humano y ficticio valieron la pena.

.

**Hora de los reviews c:**

**SakuraPrincess1111** Muchas gracias por comentar, realmente me alegro verte por aquí c: agradezco cada comentario y siempre tengo presente las opiniones que me ofreces, mi libertad al estilo Elsa terminara pronto pero estoy pensando en una manera de poder escribir pequeñas cosas Kristanna sin descuidar mi long-fic y la facultad :B gracias por entender, leer, comentar, y escribir, sobre todo escribir c: muchas gracias, realmente cada comentario tuyo me hizo feliz c:

**Iceburns** Asdasdsadsadasd Me alegró mucho saber que te había gustado e interesado mucho la pareja de James y Elsa, espero disfrutaras del pequeño fic, muchas gracias por comentar c:

**Tomoyo-neechan** Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo que me diste con la facultad, se que a pesar de que era un mini-fic muchas veces las actualizaciones se vieron muy retrasadas, perdona por eso, gracias por tus opiniones y comentarios, el favorito y leerlo c: espero fuera de tu agrado esta pequeña historia, y que valiera cada segundo de tu tiempo c:

**Valusuperchic** Gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te gustara la portada :$ gracias por leer y seguir la historia, por el apoyo que aunque me tardara en actualizar entendieras mis motivos por ello, espero disfrutes de la lectura c: por cierto los corazones nenas son los que son de un color rosita y con lazos, así super aniñada y meloso xDDD por ello le puse "corazones nenas" xD

**Pau** Awww gracias por tu review, realmente estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones, aunque ya están por terminar :c espero que no te defraudara en ningún instante esta pequeña historia, aprecio que te tomaras el tiempo para leerla y comentar, disfruta la lectura c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
